Special Princess
by ktoll9
Summary: A/U: Kyoko is very special, so special that the most elite of their society has taken a keen interest in her development. Kuon was never a fairy and Sho still thought of himself as being a prince; however, it didn't matter what those two thought. What mattered is what the Princess thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A little Halloween gift to you. I hope that I can actually end it on that date, but the way the story is going, I seriously doubt it. I really hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Special Princess**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

It had been many years since humans no longer blighted the Earth. What remained now, were their legendary and sometimes mythical descendants. The wars that the humans fought, included the intentions to eradicate their existence, but in the end it only ended in their own calamity. What now remained was what one would consider, a modern world with scant few humans bred in captivity as a zoological attraction; however, that world was now ruled by a caste system and the most elite sat at the very top. Few would meet these elite and return and those that did, never spoke a word of what they had experienced or what they actually were, so it remained a mystery.

At the bottom of the caste dwelt a raven-haired, golden-eyed little girl, whom during her entire existence had hidden her natural form and power to _"fit-in"_ and not gain the scorn of her wonderful little vampire prince Sho-chan, for not being normal. She couldn't remember her mother or father. She couldn't ever remember having them, but the Fuwa's had raised her _almost_ as their own, aside from the fact that they mostly treated her as a servant.

* * *

Two sets of horns: one ivory and the other ebony, both sweeping up and back to form what looked like a crown. Two sets of large elegant, leathery, clawed, black wings, covered in spikes and what looked like bony little knives along the edges, adorned her back. A black miasma flowed from her and curled around her lovingly, filled with tiny little, black slithering creatures. A long, whip-like tail, unfurled from behind her. Her slitted, cat-like, eyes glowed a molten gold. Her raven-black hair billowed in an unnatural breeze and her fingernails were now an unnatural solid black like little chips of onyx. Tiny tattoos spread up her arms, legs and neck disappearing under her clothing. Her ears were pointed and her eye-teeth elongated and sharpened like fangs.

Looking at the laughing girl before them, Shoko Aki somehow knew that her vampiric charge had most likely signed his death warrant. Never in all of the lore that had been passed down in her tribe of were-folk, had she ever been told of such a creature and that could only mean one thing, Kyoko was beyond what either of them had ever been exposed to, and her charge was poking a hornet's nest with a stick.

He laughed. "I always knew you were a freak. You think with the way you are, you can ever reach my level?"

Kyoko smirked at him evilly. "I will have my revenge, Shotaro." With her words she hid her true form and turned to leave, just as the security guards from the television station came to _"escort"_ her out.

Shoko turned to Sho and shook her head. "Sho, I don't think that was very wise. I've never seen or, heard of anything like what we just saw. What if..."

He scoffed. "What if what? Nothing's going to happen. She's probably just some lizard-bird freak. Who knows? My parents just found her when she was little. She doesn't even have parents. She's always been part of the lowest of the low." He laughed flashing his fangs in a smile. "I'm not worried. She'll never be above me. You shouldn't be either. It's just all talk. She'll run back home with her tail between her legs and come begging me tomorrow for forgiveness. It's her nature."

Shoko shook her head. "I don't know about that Sho. It didn't seem to me that something like that is likely to happen."

* * *

He looked up and glanced out the window of the hall that he and his manager were walking down. It was an old, familiar, long forgotten feeling. An old special scent and energy that he had not encountered for a very long time, almost ten years to be exact. Why after all of these years would his senses remind him of her and the promise between families? It wasn't the promise bothered him, it was the fact that they had all been told that she had perished with her kidnapper in an accident. When they demanded the stone as proof, they had been told that it must have been lost or destroyed. He didn't wish to think of those horrible, dark times.

"Ren? You okay?" Yashiro asked his distracted charge/friend.

He nodded and smiled a smile Yuki knew to be fake. "Just remembering something. It's okay."

Yuki wasn't going to pry. It had taken him quite a bit to get Ren to open up, and confide what little he shared, and he wasn't going to jeopardize that by being too nosy.

* * *

She finally entered her apartment, more calm than she was before. She closed the blinds, locked the doors with both locks and stripped off her clothing. She didn't need to hide anymore, he only had one key and besides, he had already seen her true form only hours ago. She let out a deep breath of relief and let her form take over, then spread her wings wide, shaking them out, taking care not to knock over her nick-nacks. She spun around and laughed.

All throughout Tokyo a strong pulse of energy hit. Some would say that it felt like a single strong heartbeat. Others would say that it was a strong surge of energy. Two knew exactly what it was, and it was an energy they had not felt in over sixteen years, the day of her birth. It was an energy they both had thought had been extinguished. A cataclysmic event that tore the pair apart ten years earlier when one of their own had been taken from them by a vindictive nanny. A talented shape-shifter that used her skills to harm an innocent of nobility. Death had been too good for her. Because of her, their little Kyoko had been lost.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Lory Takarada dropped the controller to his game console when he felt the energy pulse. Had another royal been born? His excitement was almost overwhelming. He smiled with glee, yet he was a little disappointed that no one had informed him. It wasn't like the others to keep such a rare event hidden.

"Grandfather? What was that?" A sleepy-eyed little imp asked while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

He pulled her into a hug. "Something very special Maria. Hopefully we'll be informed soon." He stood with her in his arms. "Now, let's get you back to bed. It's past your bedtime." He kissed her brow and she snuggled into him, then drifted off as he carried her back to her room.

* * *

Now that she no longer needed, nor wanted, the large, luxurious apartment, she decided to pack everything up and sell all of his things. She had informed his parents via phone, that he had essentially disposed of her and no longer required her care. His manager had taken on the task. They released her. They no longer had use for her, didn't have a place for her to stay and no longer had the will to feed and clothe her. They had only kept her as a companion for their son. Yes, she did feel somewhat like a stray they had taken in, but now she had the opportunity to do as she saw fit. Just like everyone else.

With this newfound freedom, she quit three of her part-time jobs and rented a room with the nice Kitsune couple that owned the Darumaya. They didn't treat her as a servant, they treated her as if she were one of their own. It felt nice to actually be wanted for being herself. Although, she made it a point not to burden them with her true form. She felt that possibly they wouldn't want her around if they didn't think she was _"normal"_. So to deceive them into thinking she was, she only allowed her teeth and pointed ears to be seen. At least this way, with her new hair color and style, the ass would never recognize her or even know what she was. He would never see her coming.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

It was weird. Never in all of her life had she felt like that around anyone. When he picked her up, she wanted to wrap herself around him, burrow into him and make him her home. His smell was so inviting and comforting. The sound of his voice was hypnotic and his strong aura subdued her. She didn't even realize what had happened until he planted her ass firmly on the cement outside, in front of LME.

Yes, it would take a bit more effort and a couple of more weeks before she had her foot in the door and stood before her unusually eccentric new boss, but it was well worth the effort and tears. It was something that she had done for herself, for the first time ever. It was her first step towards actually making an effort to see herself and love herself, instead of being what others wanted.

When Takarada Lory asked her to reveal herself so that she could be evaluated, he would have never guessed the rare gem that he had found. How had this tragedy happened? He had asked her what brought her to Tokyo and what happened to her family.

"Takarada-sama, I don't have a family. None that I can remember. I've lived in Kyoto from the age of six until last year. The family that took me in found me. They told me that I was part of the lower end of the caste, since I had never shown any talents that they were familiar with. I was their son's companion and his servant until just a month ago." She explained.

Lory sat in shock and shook his head. "Have you never known love?"

She looked at him in confusion. "You mean like in the stories?"

He shook his head. "No sweet girl. Has no one ever told you they loved you or shown you any kindness. Has anyone ever treated you as something other than a slave?"

She looked down at the floor a little embarrassed and heart heavy. She shook her head. "Not that I can remember. I've never been worthy of that emotion."

He felt sick. To have one of her kind, never knowing love, would not only be a tragedy it would be dangerous. This needed to remedied immediately. "I will help you." He told her. "First we must rid you of your desire for vengeance. We cannot have that in your heart. Too many would suffer from it. Too many casualties."

She nodded and was confused by what he was telling her. How would there be casualties from her vengeance on Sho and his family for how they treated her?

"Only the boy though. His parents took you in; although, they should have alerted the authorities when they found you. There are those of your kind that will have mixed feelings for such a slight. I cannot guarantee that they will come out unscathed." He informed her.

She didn't hate the Fuwas, but she definitely didn't hold any love for them either. They had treated her like the family pet for many years and now they washed their hands of her, not that she was complaining about the latter part.

"Takarada-sama, you keep talking about my kind, but you haven't told me what I am yet." She murmured, staring at the tea he had served her, which was quite good.

He smiled. "You will discover soon enough, Princess. Do you like the tea?" He asked.

She nodded, wondering why he had changed the subject.

"It's called Devil's Claw. What do you think?" He asked with a smile.

She furrowed her brow. "It's... a little bitter, but good. I do feel better now... I suppose."

He nodded. "Very good. I'm glad it helped to calm you. Now, let's see what we can do to help what ails you and then you can move forward." He opened his day-planner and skimmed through the back. "Now, I'm going to set you up with Nakazawa-san and a few of our other department heads. I want to know the full scope of your talent." He looked up at her. "There are a few things you will have to learn too. A few basic skills, and a few not so basic. You've missed a lot, unless the Fuwas educated you." He looked at her expectantly.

She shook her head. "Only the basic reading, writing, languages and etiquette. Just as they did the others that served in the ryokan. They were very kind to me though, I have to admit and they did ensure my safety." She pondered. "Now that I think about it, the only one that ever treated me as though I were a creature lower than a human pet, would have been their son, Shotaro."

Lory shook his head in shame. _That boy is in for a shock._ He thought grimly. "D-Did he ever feed from you?" He asked worriedly.

Kyoko looked up at him in shock. "Oh no! He never would have done that! My blood is too dirty for him."

A look of anger crossed his face. "Don't ever say that again. That is not true!"

She nodded nervously. "O-Okay..."

He stood and sat next to her. "Kyoko, don't ever let anyone convince you of something like that again. Someone that says something like that is so far beneath you, they don't deserve the privilege of licking the dirt from your shoes."

She nodded and gave him a small smile and a little giggle. The image of Sho licking her mud from her shoes, was an image that pleased her.

* * *

It had only been a couple of months since he essentially chased that clingy freak away, and now he was to the point where he was being forced to care for himself. His manager had politely informed him that caring for him in such a way was not in her job description. She was not his servant, his maid or his cook. She also let him know that if he wanted to stay in her apartment, he would need to learn to clean up after himself and not bring his disgusting meals home with him if he decided to choose to eat fresh. Of all the nerve! It wasn't like her kind didn't eat fresh meat. He shivered in disgust at the thought.

He scoffed at the thought of what Shoko had warned him of her. He knew he was right. Although, she sure was taking her sweet time apologizing to him and coming back to his side where she belonged. He wondered if she went back to his parents in Kyoto to resume her duties there. He had thought to call and find out, but quickly dismissed that. He didn't want to hear his mother beg him to come home and he actually really didn't give a shit what his father had to say about it. So no, he wouldn't be finding out that way. He was told before the very moment when he left Kyoto, to not bother with his uncle Ken'Ichi Katagiri. The man was too busy to pay him any attention, due to his work for the most elite in their society.

He had heard rumors that it had been a King and Queen from some ancient race. Probably vampires too. He smirked proudly. Of course they wouldn't reveal such information, but the only ancient race that came to his mind, had been them. He thought perhaps if they had a daughter, when he got to the top, he would prove that he was worthy. The thought of having a princess on his arm would be the pinnacle of his life. It would prove to everyone exactly what he already knew. He was better than that Tsuruga could ever think to be.

That was another question that came to mind, as he sat on his sofa planning out his future. What exactly was Tsuruga anyway? No one ever asked or mentioned. They just accepted him for his good looks and went on their merry way like it didn't matter. He chuckled. "Probably a fairy. How fitting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

She sighed. "Takarada-san, I'm not sure this is going to work."

He chuckled. "It will. Now hide those fangs and point those ears, young lady. Vampires don't do magic of any kind. Elves do. Your voice will give more credence to that disguise you wish to keep, and this way you don't have to hide what you eat." He shivered at the thought of having to drink blood for a disguise. Not worth it.

She blushed at the memory of the music department heads getting completely lost in the song that they had asked her to sing. A fairy had to be brought in to make a charm for them so they could listen to her with a critical ear and give her an honest opinion without thinking about the emotion that her voice had instilled in them forcefully.

She relaxed the hold she had on the image her ears were disguised with. They were now pointing up through her hair and elongated. They were her normal ears or what she called normal for her. She sighed. It was far more comfortable like this anyway. She could hear better, her ears weren't ringing constantly and her earlobes didn't hurt like this.

Lory smiled softly. "Much better. Are you sure you don't want to release the rest of your form?"

"Only this. At least until I know the truth... You know, about what I am." She said quietly as she stared at the floor.

He nodded. "I understand." and he did. He was 300 years old and he had met very few like her. She was a rare specimen indeed. It seemed as though she had quite a few abilities that weren't normally found in one particular race. She could perform all forms of magic, so he had to warn her of performing shadow magic as an elf, it was something that they didn't do. Only Kitsune had that little gift. Her voice was like that of a Siren, yet she had no gills or scales to indicate she was of that variety. He thought that maybe she could pass as a shape-shifter, but they didn't have all of those talents either and he couldn't ever remember a were-person with horns or wings like hers. Perhaps she was the lost princess, but didn't they say that she died? That would mean they found her body, right? Or did they? He would definitely need to research this a bit more.

* * *

Kyoko Mogami. The Fuwa's had given her the surname for the area in which they had found her while on a small family vacation in Northern Japan. A very small, little 5-6 year-old girl they had found wandering on the side of the road. Not once did they think to take her to the authorities or that anyone else had been looking for her, and at the time Yayoi had wanted a little girl. They certainly didn't see her as she thought they did. It was their strict upbringing that kept them from showing her the affection that a child like her required. She certainly lived through a trauma, she cried frequently, she was frustrated by her memory loss, and she was far more clingy than Shotaro ever was. Sadly, the novelty wore off quickly. Children of her kind required a significant amount of affection that the Fuwa's were not prepared to give, and there were certainly no laws regarding taking in a clearly abandoned child.

The only thing she had on her when they found her was the clothing on her back, which at that point had been tattered and worn, and a small blueish-purple gemstone that changed colors in the sunlight. They may have been a family of vampires, but they weren't monsters. They allowed her to keep it and did their best to provide her with a home. How were they to know their son's intentions? When she called them to tell them that Sho didn't need her anymore and asked if she was free, they were too stunned to respond. Did she really feel that they had treated her as their son's slave? What did he do to her, to make her think such hurtful things? With hidden tears and a clear voice, Yayoi gave her their blessings, and hoped that one day Kyoko-chan would see the truth in it all. They loved her as much as their own son, and at times perhaps a bit more. One couldn't help, but love such a wonderful child.

* * *

 _By all the gods! How on Earth was he supposed to compete with that?_ He thought as he listened to each song from his female rival's debut album. She had the voice of an angel or what he thought to be an angel. _They didn't really exist, did they?_ He wondered. _No, they're just a myth. Just like the demons in Kyoko's stupid stories._ He put his player on repeat and thumbed through the CD insert to find out more about this girl. What did she look like? What was her name? Who was she signed with? Was she his type? He could definitely go for a quality girlfriend at the top of the charts like him. She would definitely be worthy of his attention. Not like all of these hangers-on that he had to deal with since Kyoko disappeared. Someone that would make him look good until he caught the attentions of the elites.

He stared at the photo of the beautiful, strawberry-blonde, elf. He groaned. She _**had**_ to be an elf. He should have known listening to that voice. Of course. She had to be in a part of society that was just above his reach and a member of a race that once hunted his kind with gusto, except for his little Poochie. He had to admit though, they did have a good reason during the wars. This was one female he was going to be need to be careful around or they would be sending his charred remains back to Kyoto. _Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to find out more about a rival, would it?_

* * *

He was irritated. Typical elf behavior: haughty, closed off, and irritable. He only wanted to help her back to the filming site, but she had to squirm and complain like an eel in his arms as he carried her. Although, her scent was really clouding his mind like no one had ever done before. He had dated others from the different races, but nothing ever produced this result. His mind stopped mid-thoughts as he remembered something vaguely, later in the day. _Wasn't she a vampire?_ He shook the thought free. _No, I probably remembered wrong._ _She's clearly an elf._ He pondered as he stood next to her, while the little diva she had accompanied, complained about Director Shingai's demands.

"No Ruriko-chan, all I see is you just walking around in a costume. What I want is elegance. Ojousama, Princess. You are not giving me that." He told her flatly.

Kuon noticed how the female next to him straightened her back, bowed her head in thought, and the placement of her hands. _Hmm, must be from one of the noble families._ He thought briefly. The puzzle pieces were there, but he wasn't seeing the larger picture just yet.

"Fine! If you think it's so easy why not get her to do it?!" She started to stomp off. "I quit!"

"I'll do it." Kyoko murmured just loud enough for the director to hear. "It's not like it's that difficult. A child could do it."

Ruriko screamed and stomped out.

Seiji Shingai smirked and looked toward his AD. "Get her into costume and makeup. I want to see what she can do."

Kyoko groaned internally. _I should have kept my big mouth shut._ She thought, as she was being dragged out of the room and down the hall, to the room they had been using for costume and makeup.

In the end, Kuon was impressed. Impressed that the little elf didn't slit the little diva's throat. Impressed that she could act, and impressed that she had such a high tolerance for pain. Elves were normally more fragile and less... hmm, he wasn't sure what else, but this did tell him there was more to her than what she let others see. Elves were more like Ruriko-chan and a few other little spoiled divas he'd met in passing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

She had impacted and impressed a few people; Lory Takarada, being the main one. He had seen this before, once before. Children such as her were a rarity and needed special training. She healed quickly from her injury on the set of Ring Doh. He needed to speak to someone that had experience in training special children, and he suspected that she hadn't gone through her "trials" so, as he did for Kuon long ago, he would have to do so for her. She had missed so very much and needed to be brought up to the standards of her kind.

He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey... I need a favor... No, I have not..." He laughed at the person on the other end. "Of course I do... well, about that little favor. I need a set of elite trials... Yes again!.. Hmm, I'm not quite sure, but I think I've found a very rare gem. A very rare treasure that had been thought lost... I think so, that's why I'm asking you for this favor. I have to know for certain. She has never been through the trials, so I need you to start her out with the very basic... Yes! Thank you so much. You cannot breath a word of this to anyone until we know for sure... Okay... I'll bring her to you once she's been briefed." Lory hung up and smiled widely.

"Ruto, I need you to let Kyoko-chan know I need to see her." Lory commanded.

The silent specter nodded and left to carry out his order.

* * *

Kyoko was in a daze as she stood before the elderly man. He looked so deceptively frail, but very knowledgeable.

"Kyoko-chan, this is Uesugi Kotetsu. He will be training and testing you on your skills. You will need to listen closely. Pay attention to everything he says and shows you." Lory told her softly and she nodded nervously.

"Thank you Uesugi-dono." Kyoko bowed deeply and respectfully.

Kotetsu gave one of his rare smiles. He clapped his hands and instructed her to change into something more comfortable, pointing to the changing room. "After you change, meet me in sub-level 3." He turned to Lory and nodded, implying that he was to show her where that would be.

Hours later, one would find a fully revealed Kyoko twirling around with wings fully extended and slicing into the training golems as a hot knife through butter, with the sharp claws, spikes and bony protrusions on her wings. She had a look of absolute euphoria on her face, and her golden eyes glowed with an ecstatic intensity that would make anyone that watched, shiver in fear.

Kotetsu turned to Lory in the observation room and smiled. "She does well for one that has had no training. Very impressive. Shall we move on to level 2?" He asked.

Lory nodded in assent knowing that she could possibly make it past 5 of the 10 required levels today. She was a sight to behold.

Kotetsu spoke into the intercom. "Kyoko-chan, you may use your magic now."

She looked up and around, and smiled happily. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

The men observing her laughed. "Of course." And so the next phase began.

For the next six hours, she had sliced, diced, burned, froze, evaporated, incinerated, and sent into a void many of the training golems, soaring past level six and into seven. Both men were stunned and amazed. She could have kept going all night; however, she needed rest. It would do them no good for her to tire herself or injure herself. She had surpassed all expectations.

Lory sighed and Kotetsu turned to him. "Are you worried?"

Lory nodded. "I don't want a repeat of what happened to Kuon. I don't know how she was treated or how she was raised. It seems as though she has had a bad experience with a childhood friend, and I'm not sure how she will respond to the eighth test."

Kotetsu nodded. "You fear that she will shut down like Kuon did... I assure you that, if it seems as though something like that will happen, I will step in immediately. I would suggest you have him train her. He may gain some insight on why Rick did what he did; however, I will not allow him near her during the test. There are spells that will keep him safe. Rick was careless." He told him.

"Yeah, I know. It was unfortunate, but part of the nature of things. If we want to keep them safe, this has to be done." Lory lamented.

"Have you contacted her mother and father yet with your suspicions?" Kotetsu asked curiously.

Lory shook his head. "I wanted to wait until we knew for certain before I did. She's had enough trauma in her life. The only thing she can remember is her betrothal stone and the boy that gave it to her. Although, she has no idea what it's for now." Lory said sadly.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Lory watched from his office as Kyoko sat on the steps of the stairwell, talking to "Corn". He was mortified by Kuon's behavior when he found the stone. How could he have said something to her like that after she told him that it was the only memory that she had from before she had been found by the Fuwas? He desperately wanted to smack Kuon on the back of his head. A skipping stone? A souvenir bought from a shop? Lory was incensed. The boy would definitely regret his words. Did he really want to rid himself of his heritage so badly, that he would mistreat her in such a way? No! Lory was not going to allow that to happen. Kuon needed to know that he was not the only male like her, and he needed to figure that out fast. She was one of the very few females of their kind, and there would be many males vying for her attentions very soon. Lory smirked with an idea.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The silver-haired, violet-eyed young male stood before the eccentric man boredly. "I really don't know what you want me to do. Could you please get to the point Uncle." He sighed.

"Oh... I just want you to observe someone." Lory said coyly.

"And?" This was truly a waste of his time. He could be doing better things at the moment, talking to the dead, torturing vampires, anything was better than his pseudo-uncle's games. _Games?_ He groaned inwardly. This was another of his "love games", wasn't it?

Lory sighed dramatically. "Alright, I'll tell you. I know she isn't what you have in mind for a match, but someone else needs to be made aware of their precarious position. He needs to know that things will not wait for him if he chooses to stand in the shadows, and I think that you can accomplish this."

Reino smirked. "So you want me to make someone's boyfriend jealous?" Now this he would have fun with. He absolutely loved mind games.

"I suppose you could do that, but I will warn you, he is not someone you truly want to piss off. Just be careful how far you decide to take it, and Reino?... Do _**not**_ toy with her heart. You will not be pleased with the outcome." Lory instructed and warned.

Reino sighed. "Yeah, yeah... I get it. Don't pursue her unless I'm serious. Although, I doubt I will find her interesting at all, knowing you Uncle."

Lory laughed and dismissed him.

Reino stood in the hall, after the doors had been shut wondering why that comment made his uncle laugh. Did he really believe that he would have any interest in some boring, insipid little doll his uncle was affiliated with?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

It had been a miserable week. Everyone at work had been sick and she had been assigned to care for Tsuruga Ren. She hadn't seen him since he cornered her in the hall, in front of the Ladies Room. She was irritated, and she wasn't sure why he was so negative towards her. He had mentioned something about her using her family to get into show business, and that her stone was basically a piece of garbage from a souvenir shop before that. What was that all about? Who did he think he was, saying things like that to her? He was lucky she only flipped him off. She didn't have any family and her stone was all she really had. _What a jerk!_ Now she was stuck with the ass, trying to please him as his temporary manager. She groaned internally at the thought as she sat at his coffee table, animating the tiny pixie bones that Uesugi-dono had given her to practice her shadow magic with. "Dance." She murmured not noticing the male that had been watching her.

Kuon's eyes went wide at the revelation. _Elves can't do that. What family is she from?_ He thought as he watched the tiny skeleton Pirouette and Grand Jeté across the coffee table to Kyoko humming a piece from Swan Lake. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there. "Mogami-san? Where did you learn that?" He was asking out of genuine curiosity.

She shook her head. "I'm not really sure." She answered as the little skeleton kept dancing.

"Did your parents teach you that?" He asked, not knowing he stepped on a land mine, yet again.

She furrowed her brow and frowned. The little skeleton was now covered in a black armor that resembled a chitinous flesh. "I don't have parents. They left me when I was six on the side of a road... I think." She answered quietly in a obviously wounded tone. "I don't remember anything before that, but that's what I was told by the family that took me in."

He watched worriedly as the little pixie-soldier fleshed out a little more, and a small sword and shield made of shadow magic, appeared in its hands while it stood in a defensive posture, with its sword at the ready. "S-Sorry. I didn't realize." He looked up at her after regaining his composure. "I didn't realize you weren't an elf."

The tiny soldier's new body evaporated and only a small pile of bones were left. "No one does. I'm not supposed to tell anyone." She said nervously. "I-I don't know what I am. No one will tell me." She told him while worrying her fingers, then distracting herself by cleaning up the little bones, and putting them back in the velvet-lined box she made to keep them in.

He sat on the sofa by her and took a sip of the water he had grabbed earlier. He sighed as she peered up at him through her thick dark lashes. "Um... I can give you a few pointers." He nodded towards the little box. "What are you practicing for?" He asked curiously.

She sighed a little in relief that he had changed the subject. "My Level 8.7 exam." She held out the palm of her hand and blew a little breath on it, causing a small black demon to appear. "I've been able to do that since I was seven, but Uesugi-dono says I need to do this first. He said I won't need this until my Level 10 exam." She explained, behaving as if the demon in her hand was something that she had dealt with every day.

An unnoticeable look of shock briefly crossed his face and he quickly schooled it. "Well... It's all a matter of emotion. You do look like you have the basics of it and from what I just saw, you'll master it very soon... Why **_did_ **you decide to come to LME?" He asked casually throwing it in while her guard was down.

She sighed. "At first I wanted revenge on someone, but the more I do, learn, and see; the more I just want to learn about who I really am. I don't really care about revenge anymore. It just seems so petty and empty." She told him thinking about how easy it had been getting to the top and toppling Sho from his spot. It quickly became an empty feeling. She was thankful that Lory had shown that to her.

He nodded. "I agree. It is a very unsatisfying emotion."

"I really did mean it when I said that I was looking for myself. The real me. I think this will help and I really like acting. It was really fun." She told him practically glowing.

He smiled softly. _It really is her, it has to be. There's no other explanation, but how?_ "I understand." He patted her gently on the head. "We have a busy day tomorrow. You should bathe and get some rest. You can use my guest room." He smirked. It was just an impulse to tease her.

She frowned. "W-What? I can't do that."

He turned to her as he stood. "I promise I won't watch."

She looked at him a little stunned, then growled and grabbed her things. "Fine! I will!"

He chuckled. "Good, see you in the morning." He left the room leaving her to gape at him for his comment.

 _What a playboy._ She huffed internally.

* * *

 _I will not burn the flesh from her bones, I will not burn the flesh from her bones._ Kyoko repeated internally as the little, snotty elf, Mimori Nanokura walked away after taunting her during her first day of real school. Not that her training with Uesugi-dono wasn't real, but this was with others her age and similar type. Although, she was steadily seeing exactly how elves behaved and the fact that the girl was a staunch Sho supporter didn't help much. _How did that even happen? Didn't she know that elves hated vamps? Didn't she know he was a vampire? A blood-sucking parasite?_ She giggled at the thought of Sho being a tick on his slutty werewolf manager. Kyoko shook off the thoughts.

" _Now Kyoko, that wasn't very nice. You don't really know if it's that way. You know how he is. He's probably treating her like a servant since you aren't around."_ A tiny angelic voice scolded.

Kyoko huffed inwardly. _"Get lost you flying rat. If I want your opinion, I'll beat it out of you."_ She flicked the little cherub from her shoulder and it hit the wall across the room. She looked back down at her history book and forced herself to concentrate on controlling her inner urges to incinerate, reanimate the little elf, then use her to do her bidding. She smirked at the prospects and wondered if anyone would really notice. All of Sho's fans seemed to be brainless sets of tits like this one anyway. Nothing at all like her Kitsune friend Mōko-san.

She smiled softly at the thought and radiantly glowed. Mōko was smart, pretty and very talented. Sure she was a bit standoffish, but that was because she had been mistreated for going against what was traditional in her kind's community. She wanted to be an actress, and they wanted a litter of fox-kits before her 18th birthday. She flatly refused, and nearly had one of her four tails removed because of it.

Kyoko looked up to her for standing up like that. A Kitsune's tail was a hard fought treasure that didn't come easily. It took many years of trials, tribulations, and heavy education to earn one. To have four at Kanae's age was truly and achievement. Most didn't have that number until they were at least 60 and certainly didn't don their humanoid form until they were at least 100. Perhaps that's why they were trying to force kits out of her at such a young age. Kyoko was glad that she didn't have that kind of family obligation and shivered at the bullet she had dodged with Sho as his caretaker. She was now glad that he had never returned the feelings that she had felt for him, and wondered if she would ever find one of her own kind. Were there any others like her?

Sure she and Sho would have never married, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have ended up serving him in other ways, not that he hadn't tried. She winced at the memory of the first time he had called her plain, boring and with no sex-appeal. It had been terrifying, and something that Yayoi Fuwa had never discussed or warned her about when it came the male gender. Not that she hadn't been harassed by various, drunken male patrons at the ryokan. She wasn't stupid, she just wasn't ready for something like that. It was too much of an unknown and it didn't feel right at the time. It was the first time she had witnessed the birth of so many of her demons at once. Sho never knew what hit him. He was unconscious, and she was safe from his advances, from that point on.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

When in a society such as it had turned into, it is at most times considered unacceptable, and rude to ask about the caste or the species of an individual. However, Shoko Aki and Asami Haruki were seriously considering it after witnessing Kyoko's little slip. They had been told that she was an elf, but all through the filming and during their breaks, she was displaying some very unusual traits that were nowhere near elf-like.

When she first met them, she was your typical happy, bright, elf with all of the innocence that came with it, but as the day wore on and Sho's abuse continued, they could see and feel the shadows around her and the dark swirling void that was her aura. If that didn't convince them that she was nothing that they had ever encountered, the moment she displayed her large leathery, dangerous looking black wings, that now had soft, wispy black feathers, mixed with others that were as sharp as a blade on them, did. Fortunately she had been mindful enough not to display her crown of elegant horns, her whip-like tail, and obsidian, claw-like nails.

Asami Haruki was extremely impressed with her natural acting ability and wondered just how far she could go. She was amazed that Kyoko was able to fall so deeply into character that it affected her long after the filming was over. Sho and Aki had been as equally as baffled; although, one would never hear that from Sho's lips. He saw himself as an elite, and he would never compliment someone so lowly. It was far beneath him, and the little elf he had hired as the other angel. Plus, they hadn't a single clue that she was the one that had knocked him from his spot on the charts months ago.

The fact that she actually cried made him remember all those times when his parents had first taken her in, and informed her that she was abandoned on the side of a road. Someone that was unwanted like a stray dog. That's only how **_he_** saw her. His parents had loved her dearly, but never felt the need to show it. They just assumed that taking her in, and treating as they did, would have been enough of an indication. They never heard his taunts. They never saw the little pushes or shoves. They never saw the jealousy or mistreatment. They just saw an unhappy little girl that they couldn't help, no matter what they tried.

Now she was here, outshining him in every way as she always had in their childhood. She was clearly going to be a problem if she ever decided to say anything. _No perhaps not._ He thought. _No one would listen to such a freak of nature. Who would she go to? It's not like she had family and she was definitely not part of the upper echelon in society. They would scoff at her and send her on her way as they had when they kicked her out of the television station that night she swore vengeance._ No, he decided he had nothing to worry about with her.

Just when he was safely wrapped in his smug misgivings, he heard something that he never wanted to hear come out of her mouth. The ultimate betrayal. She was talking to Tsuruga Ren on her phone as she walked down the hall, and finally waited for the elevator to come. He definitely could not have that. She and he both, needed to know exactly whose servant she was. Who she belonged to, and who was responsible for her fleeting new interest, that most likely would crash and burn very soon. So he snatched the phone from her hand, and informed her so-called new master _(in his mind)_ that she was only there out of **_his_ **good graces. That **_he_ **was the one that would provide her with her new budding career.

Big mistake. _**Huge**_. Never in his life had he felt that someone could actually erase his existence. He was a vampire. They healed quickly. They were strong and quick on their feet. They were fierce and they were to be feared, not the other way around. Finally, they were very difficult to kill; however, her visage and the several hundred little creatures at her beck and call, pointed out to him that a death for him before he reached a ripe old age of several hundred years, was quite imminent if he continued to piss her off.

The point was driven home when she left him feeling weak, kneeling before her, and told him as she stepped over him onto the elevator. "Hmph, I thought for sure you wouldn't have soul." Her eyes gleamed and her fangs glistened in her smile as the doors shut, leaving him panting heavily on the floor. After that, she somehow felt a little liberated at the thought that she had discovered a new aspect of herself. She didn't know how she knew, but somehow she sensed his very essence, his soul. To her it seemed more innocent than she expected and it tasted a little new, like freshly made vanilla ice cream. _How common._ She giggled at the thought. _Was he a virgin?_ She shook her head at the thought. _That couldn't be it._ _He had bragged so much about losing that aspect of himself. Could he have actually been lying to everyone about it?_ Perhaps this was an aspect of herself she should keep hidden. She wasn't certain what others would think of her if they discovered it. She did notice after the little _"snack"_ that she didn't have that nagging hunger she had suffered from for so very long, and she couldn't decide if this was a bad thing or a good thing. _Probably bad._ She decided that she could not allow that to happen **_ever_ **again.

* * *

"I don't understand why he's so angry with me." She moaned to her friend as Kanae brushed out one of her tails.

Kanae sighed and began to done their pink curse. "Maybe he likes you and he's jealous. Maybe, he thinks you went there to make nice, and make up with Fuwa." She pondered. It did sound like it. _Why else would he be so wound up about her being around another guy? Why would he even care?_

Kyoko just looked at her as if she had sprouted another tail right in front of her, and maybe a head or two. "EH? That can't be right. I mean look at me?"

Kanae gaped at her dumbfounded. What exactly was she missing here? There was nothing wrong with Kyoko, except she was a little weird, but she was pretty cute. She sighed. "Well, maybe it's something else. Maybe he thinks you lied to him or something." _Better not open that can of worms right now._ She groused inwardly.

Kyoko gasped. "I did tell him that I wasn't going for revenge. Well, I kinda was at first, but not anymore."

Kanae narrowed her eyes. "Explain this revenge thing."

Kyoko stammered and then told her everything that had happened and how Lory had helped her.

Kanae just laughed. "That was you?" She shook her head. "Good voice by the way. Hmm, well it is possible that he doesn't know and thinks that you lied to him. I mean Fuwa didn't even know it was your voice, unless you told him. Right?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I didn't tell him either. It just didn't feel right. I kind of had fun doing it, and it felt like if I said anything about singing, it would ruin it for me."

"Well, that's good to hear, but you should probably apologize, and tell Tsuruga-san the truth then." Kanae commented as she zipped up her uniform and sat next to her.

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I probably should. I don't want for him to think I'm a liar."

Kanae shook her head. "Yeah, that's probably what it is." _and I'm a Kappa._ She groused inwardly. _She is so clueless it's frustrating._ "Are you sure he isn't just jealous?" Kanae kind of took a little pleasure in seeing her friend fluster like that. It somewhat reminded her of a chameleon when her friend blushed.

"Of course he isn't! It's ridiculous to even think something like that!" Kyoko insisted.

Kanae held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it. He's not jealous, and he thinks you lied to him about your intentions." She giggled inwardly at her reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Uesugi Kotetsu nodded approvingly and Lory clapped in excitement. "Very good Kyoko-chan. Very good." The elderly man praised. "Your next series of tests will lead up to level 10. Impressive for one your age." He told her.

Lory froze, and a look of concern fell over his face. He silenced the intercom and turned to the Master. "Is it really necessary to send her?" His voice was almost a plea.

Kotetsu sighed, and shook his head. "Lory, you know that once the testing begins, it cannot be halted. Her capabilities need to be documented. There is no allowance for it to cease before it's completed. She's well within the age limits. I'm very sorry."

Lory sighed. "Then I suppose I should clear her schedule for the next month and make her parents aware of her existence." He looked up at Kotetsu. "They are required to be there for the initial phase, correct?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "It's not really required. Actually, I would prefer they not attend until she completes her final testing. She has been away from her kind for far too long, and they may not accept her as she is now."

Lory's brow furrowed. "How can that be? Why would they refuse their own daughter?"

Kotetsu sighed in frustration. "It's very tricky. She was raised without love, Lory. What you see here is what happens to her kind when that is the case. Certainly she is still the crown princess; however, unless she finds a mate to balance her out, things could go badly for the rest of us. She needs to find someone that truly loves her, while knowing what she is and accepts her."

Lory looked out through the one-way window sadly. "How much longer?" He asked while watching her call back her minions, causing the soldiers she had created from bones to collapse.

Kotetsu pondered. "Hmm, I suppose before I test her for anything beyond level 15. If she's able to reach past that. I'll give you six months. Next March, maybe? It should be enough time." He told him as he pressed in the code to unseal the room and let Kyoko leave. He leaned into the intercom and smiled. "Kyoko, you're finished for the week. You may go to the spa. The girls are waiting for you."

She smiled brightly and bowed elegantly. The spa at the end of testing was her favorite. There she would wash, soak, be massaged and pampered. She wasn't aware that this treatment was only afforded to the highest members of the elite. She didn't need to know that the new ID card she had been issued was the color reserved for only a few, twelve to be exact. She certainly didn't need to know that the little symbol that was holographically stamped on the ID, was identical to two others. No, she would learn all of this in due time.

* * *

Why did they always ask him about the evil angel? Why couldn't they just listen to his music and leave her out of it? It was almost as if the only reason they had even watched the damned PV was because of her. It was infuriating. What made it worse, was the majority of the questions came from men. At first he was happy that he had gained a few male followers. He needed as many fans as he could get and let's face it, the demographic he was attracting was a very narrow one. He needed them all. Instead they were asking about that plain, boring, unattractive, freakish maid-servant, that was no better than the lowest dregs of society. To top it all off, she was some kind of soul-sucking monster.

The last one, Shoko had to drag him away from the interview before he finished with a response that would surely ruin him. A large part of his fans were _"commoners"_ as he liked to put it, and would be deeply offended had they heard him. She had to call the CEO and arrange for Koga Hiromune to take the interview, just so the caustic words about Kyoko wouldn't be released to the public. She saw that glint in the interviewer's eyes when he let it slip, and knew he was heading into dangerous territory.

She turned to her charge in the car as their driver took them back to Akatoki. "Sho... You cannot say things like that about her, publicly. Do you have any idea how popular she's gotten? You can't afford to have a stain like that on your record after losing your standing to Akuma-chan." _(Kyoko's music identity)._

"What do I care? It's not like anyone will listen to her music. She's just another common elf. Their music is a dime a dozen. It's not like it will last or anything." He scoffed as he propped his boots up on the seat's headrest in front of him and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sho. You didn't think Kyoko-chan would take up your challenge either and I just heard from Haruki-chan that Director Ogata Hiroaki recently signed her on for his new drama." She warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's probably a bit part. Like one of the servants or something."

Shoko shook her head. _No, no it wasn't. It was actually one of the lead antagonists. When is he ever going to stop underestimating her?_ She sighed and pulled out a cigarette. "Mark my words Sho, you will regret your actions towards her." She rolled down a window and lit her cigarette.

Sho just stared out his window and watched the scenery go by. _Yeah, sure whatever._ He shook his head again and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Your next exam will be a little more difficult for you. Whereas you were fighting golems before, you will be sent to a special region. The beings and creatures there, are real. They have volunteered themselves in lieu of an execution. They are murderers and criminals fighting for their lives and release, they _**will**_ try to kill you. For them, you will have a price on your head, Kyoko-sama. You will have to use your abilities effectively to navigate your way to the exit and protect yourself. They will not play around, you need to be completely prepared to live off the land for that week. It will not matter how, as long as you survive, you will not be judged on your decisions. There will be no assistance offered. Are you willing to undergo this test, and accept the consequences?" Uesugi-dono asked her in a serious tone. "Do you have any questions?"

She looked at him nervously. "Why such a serious test?"

He smiled softly. "You need this in order to protect yourself and gain the proper respect. This will give you the hard experience that you need. Just because you are able to kill a golem, doesn't mean you will have the ability to protect yourself from a living being." He explained. "Once you are revealed, and it is inevitable, your life will be at risk."

"So... If I want to survive, I need to do this..." She commented quietly, remembering that Sho had already seen what she was, and it was only a matter of time before he or Shoko-san revealed that information. It would only take one careless little slip, and she knew that he was the type that couldn't resist boasting about what a freak she was to anyone who would listen, he did that when they were children, and she didn't display her talents then. He had always bragged to every girl he met that his family owned a _"pet human"_. She nodded to Uesugi-dono and sighed. "I need to do this. I have no choice Sensei. I leave myself in your care." She bowed respectfully. "Thank you."

Kotetsu nodded and gave her a soft smile. "Go change, and we will begin the next phase of your training."

* * *

Almost like badges of accomplishment, with each test she passed and each new talent she honed, she earned a golden rune marking on her body. Eleven, she now had eleven full runes. She was working on number twelve. She sighed a little when she noticed where this new one would mark. It was starting to look like some kind of vine creeping up her neck, and to the left side of her face. She would soon need to cover it with makeup when she was doing her scenes or maybe the spell Uesugi-dono taught her would be able to camouflage it. She'd have to test that theory later. It really hadn't occurred to her until that moment.

She wasn't ashamed of them, it was just that most people didn't understand what they meant to her or to her superiors. Lory kept telling her over and over that she was special, but she only saw what she had heard from Sho so many times in the past... She was a freak. Although, she was beginning to become very proud of her "freakishness". Her friends were proud to know her, and even Tsuruga-san stopped hating her. It had taken her many months to cultivate her friendships along with her talents. Even her wings were starting to change from what they were.

She smiled ferally as she soared above the vast battlefield in the Forbidden Zone. Her four large, silver-feathered, clawed wings were at their full expanse, and her gold runes glowed with a molten intensity, like her slitted, demonic eyes. Her once black hair, now flowed around her as white as snow and billowed behind her like spun silk. For maximum mobility and a bit of protection, she was now wearing a very light, bone-plate armor that covered her breasts, shins, forearms and hips. A tattered, light silk loincloth in black, covered the rest for modesty. Protecting her face was a skeletal mask she had created from one of her attackers after crushing its skull.

She had been there for the full week, and she was euphoric for the freedom to use her power to its fullest extent. Her runes were multiplying exponentially and with each battle she fought, she discovered a new thing about herself. With each soldier she resurrected, and creature she tamed, she discovered that she no longer needed a piece of armor. It had been replaced by a naturally occurring piece of bone plate that was close to impervious on her most vital points, her heart, her reproductive organs and her limbs. Although her feathers looked light, downy and soft, that is where the deception would end. They were flexible, yet as sharp as the finest surgical tool. They could slice through anything that they hit with ease.

" _Kyoko-chan, you must return. You need to rest. Takarada-san tells me your filming for Dark Moon starts next week. If you wish to continue with both, you must return before nightfall."_ His voice echoed in her mind.

" _Yes, Sensei."_ She sighed, and flew toward the compound where she had been training. She would make it before nightfall. It was only 160 km away. She would be there in less than an hour.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

There was a strange feeling in the center of his chest, that he noticed suddenly as he walked through the halls of LME. It wasn't a pain, an itch or an unpleasant feeling. Just a little strange. Something he had only felt once before at full force, when he was very young and still what he considered, pure. Back then it had been caused by a little girl his parents had introduced him to, and he had given her his betrothal stone. They had told him that she was his life mate.

At the time he didn't understand the magnitude of something like that, but now... He shook his head grimly when he remembered her disappearance. Now, that part of his life was over. He was responsible for what happened to Rick. He deserved to have no life mate. He should be alone, so where did this feeling come from? Why was it exactly like it was then, and why was she causing it? Of course he had helped train her for her level 10 exams, but the thought of who she was and the depth of their connection, hadn't fully sunk in yet. He and she both, were still suffering from the cruelty of others; although lately, the pain had been easing for both, without their knowledge. They were starting to be drawn to each other more often.

As he moved through the halls of LME to find the cause of his "disturbance", he finally came to a familiar doorway, the LoveME Section. He knocked and a familiar voice granted him entry. What he had found, shocked him to silence. There was a familiar face, but the hair was past the small of her back and as white as snow. She was now sporting several runes that hadn't been there before on her arms, her hands, her neck and up the left side of her face. He had never seen anything like it or anything more beautiful. Her delicious scent was overpowering, and her aura was breathtakingly gold to match her eyes.

"Wow..." He breathed out absentmindedly.

"Good Morning, Tsuruga-san." She blushed at his comment. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He shook it off. "Um... No, Mogami-san. I just stopped by to say hi and wondered if you need a ride to the Dark Moon interview this evening." He told her as he recovered quickly.

"Umm... I suppose... I-If it's not too much trouble." She told him as she stared at her feet and worried her lip.

He smiled brightly. "Good, then I will meet you here at four." He smiled, bade her goodbye, and turned to leave.

"T-Thank you Tsuruga-san." She squeaked out as he left.

* * *

Lory smirked as he watched the video footage of her "training". He beamed when he noticed how she had placed the betrothal stone in the center of the breastplate of her armor. He noticed the changes in her appearance and how her wings had filled out from the last time he had seen them. He could hardly wait to present her, when the time came. The only problem was, she was still incomplete. She still needed more love and then she would be whole. As it stood, the couple she was staying with, were treating her as a daughter. Maria saw her as a sister and Kotonami-san was finally, doing well in the friendship department. Even Yukihito and Ren were helping out as friends, but he wanted more for her. For Kuon. He knew that they would be able to heal each other's wounds and complete each other. The problem was, getting the pair to accept their obvious destinies and his nephew was still doing nothing, but observing her from a distance. It was infuriating.

* * *

He had seen her being dragged into Fuwa's dressing room after her interview. He didn't want to get too close to her, because he had actually kind of freaked her out by calling her a goddess. Okay, maybe he was a little over-the-top, but that was Reino. He just couldn't help himself and he really didn't spend much time with women that were on the plane of the living. His blood froze at what he had seen and heard next.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

A hand reached from a doorway and pulled her in by her long white braid. "Who the hell do you think you are? Trash like you belongs in the gutter! Go back to Kyoto and be a good little slave." He hissed at her.

Oh yes, he new exactly who she was now. There was no mistaking those golden eyes filled with malice towards him and he most certainly didn't feel an ounce of the fear he should have for grabbing her like that. She had contained her power and temper very well at the orders of Uesugi-dono and Takarada-sama. It would do her no good to annihilate the idiot.

"I am not yours or anyone else's slave and I will _**not**_ go back to Kyoto! I will stay here and live my life as I choose! Now get your hands off of me you slobbering, blood-sucking, parasite!" She snarled at him and Reino heard a slap come from the room as he approached to doorway.

"Shit!" He cursed as he rushed in and pulled her behind him, stunning her. His violet eyes glinted with something that worried Shoko Aki. "Fuwa, I absolutely guarantee you will regret that." He turned to Kyoko. "Princess..." He addressed the wide eyed female and caressed the cut on her cheek. "Don't do anything you will regret. He will pay for his disrespect soon enough." He told her softly and took her hand. "Let's get you out of here and get that looked at. You don't want to get a disease from that vermin." He glanced at Shoko and Fuwa, and pulled Kyoko quickly out of the room with him.

Shoko turned to look at Sho in shock. "Sho, I think you just made a huge mistake."

Sho scoffed. "I seriously doubt either could touch me."

"Do you even know who that was?" She hissed at him.

"Pfft... Do I even care? It was that idiot vocalist from Vie Ghoul." He laughed.

She nodded. "Yes... Among other things... Like the son of the Romanian Duke... and he just referred to her as "Princess"... Use your brain Sho. I know it's still in there." She huffed. "You better hope that this goes no further than this room or you could very well be looking at some serious trouble heading your way." She warned.

He glanced at her irritably. "Don't you mean us?"

Shoko's eyes narrowed at him. "When it comes to things like this? You will be finding yourself a new manager. I don't want to be anywhere near you. You may want to try and find a way to make amends, because he would not be throwing that title around as a term of affection."

"Come on, Shoko... There's no way she's royalty. She's a slave and an orphan. I've known her since she was six. She just a freak that got a little lucky." He brushed off the warning.

She shook her head. "What was she before you met her? Do you know who her parents are? You've seen how she can do so many different things that she shouldn't be able to do. She's not of your kind, she's not a shape-shifter, they don't do magic. She's not an elf, they can't do shadow magic and they don't have wings that they can conceal. She's not like anyone I've ever met. Can you explain it? How do you even know what she's capable of? You'd never even seen half of the stuff she did that night and I'm sure she's been hiding more from you."

He felt the bile rise in his throat at what he was going to say next. "Fine... I'll go... apologize to her. Will that make you happy?" He bit out.

Shoko sighed in exasperation. "It really doesn't matter what makes me happy. What matters is that you better hope that they don't tell anyone about what you did today."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

The sai she were using were dripping with the blue glow of being infused with ice, freezing everything they touched as she carved through the training golems and shattered them. Her shuriken burst into flames as they sliced through the air to their targets and she danced gracefully around the training area like a goddess of death.

Kotetsu glanced at Lory as they watched her train on the monitor. "What happened today? Why is she so angry?"

Lory's brow furrowed and he sighed. "You saw the cut on her face... Correct?"

Kotetsu nodded.

"The young man that she grew up with did that. My nephew informed me that the little barbarian hit her." Lory groaned.

"What?! Why isn't anything being done about it? Why haven't I heard anything about this?" Kotetsu ranted and the teacup on the counter rattled.

Lory placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder and shook his head. "She wants to deal with him in her own way. I helped her knock him down a few pegs not too long ago, but I'm not really sure it did anything as far as teaching him a little humility. She used a pseudonym while doing it. I think she's going to have to be more obvious in putting him in his place, and if I tell her parents they will annihilate him and his family on the spot, I'm almost certain of it. It would do her no good. Not for the lifetime of pain he's put her through." Lory sighed again and took a drink of his tea. "Kotetsu, the boy used her as a slave... Literally... and he makes it a point to let her know every time he sees her. It appears that he goes out of his way to goad her when he's in the same building and she won't allow me or anyone else to step in." He chuckled, remembering the dressing down she gave Reino for pulling her out of the TV station, and shook his head.

Kotetsu looked at the monitor pensively and sighed. "Well, I suppose we will just need to step back and allow her to do as she sees fit. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to allow her extra access to the training rooms every now and then." He smirked at Lory, pressed a button on the console and a training golem that was enchanted to appear as a living being entered the room. He pressed a blue button and murmured "Fuwa Sho..." and grinned at Lory.

Lory chuckled and shook his head. "You old dog." He rolled his eyes and took another drink as they watched her take the golem apart little by little, and in such a painstakingly sadistic way.

* * *

He had suspected that she was hiding something from him. She claimed that the cut on her face, along with the bruise was something of her own doing, but to him it appeared as though someone had hit her. He'd seen injuries like that before and she was acting skittish about it when he asked. He decided to let it be for now. It wouldn't do any good to ask her anyway, she would only lie about it.

She didn't need to know, later on when they finally met on the set, that he had listened in on the little conversation that she had with that ass, who was trying to get on her good side. He thought it might be interesting to see where she would decide to take the matter. Although, he really wanted his own pound of flesh from the vermin. _Would it really be so bad to remove a little of his soul? Just a bit to scare him?_ Kuon shook his head. At the moment, this was her battle and he didn't want to stand in her way. He now had an almost full understanding on her desire for vengeance, and most certainly agreed with it. No matter how things went, Fuwa Sho was not going to escape unscathed.

He sat, practicing on the portable keyboard for his scenes, and pondering a few truths. _Perhaps I should ask Uncle Lory if it would be okay for me to continue my training and trials._ _I don't want to be unable to help her if something like that has the potential to happen again._ _She needs protection and she was obviously caught off-guard with the little parasite._ He thought deeply and with that, he made the decision to pick up where he had left off so many years ago when Rick had suffered his untimely demise.

"Is everything okay, Tsuruga-san?" He heard the sweet voice of the girl he was unable to resist falling for.

He glanced up at her and smiled softly, then nodded. "I'm fine." He rolled up the keyboard. "It's almost time. Shall we?"

She sighed in relief that he wasn't going to ask her about Sho or his little visit. She smiled brightly. "Of course." She took the keyboard from him. "I'll make sure this is put away."

He watched as she lay the instrument on the shelf and wondered if she was concealing her appearance or if she had actually cut her long hair and caked on the makeup to hide her markings. He wondered if it would be too much to ask. "Did you cut your hair?"

She smiled and giggled, when she turned back to him. "No. It's something that Uesugi-dono taught me last time."

He chuckled as they left the room. "I suppose that could come in quite handy."

She nodded. "Right now, I can only change my hair and hide my markings. He said that it was for the best to hide them. He said I should for my safety." She made a cute little frown. "I really don't understand though, but if he says so, I guess I should. He's been right so far."

Kuon nodded in agreement. "Uesugi-dono is a very wise man. It's very good that you listen to his advice." He commented.

She looked at him a little surprised. "Tsuruga-san? Do you know him?"

He gave her a genuine smile. "You could say that." Yes, he was definitely going to pick up his training again.

* * *

Lory looked at Kuon with surprise. His request was not something he had expected. Unexpected definitely, but he certainly wasn't going to deny his request. He'd been waiting for years for the boy to pull out of his self-made shell and jump back into life. What had caused him to make this decision? The thought of the acting test he imposed on Kuon during the first week of Dark Moon flashed in his memory. _Ah, it must be her._ He groaned a little inwardly. _Why does he always have to make things worse before making them better?_ Lory knew the boy was going to have a difficult time wooing the little princess. Especially after how he'd treated her in the beginning. He was definitely going to make it a point to be around when Kuon decided to explain to her the nature of that little blue stone she was so fond of. He chuckled inwardly at that particular thought.

He shook his head once again and made the call to Uesugi Kotetsu. It was time to get the ball rolling once again. One of his favorite little birds needed to flex their wings and finally learn to fly. The boy had some serious catching up to do, if he wanted to be on the level that Kyoko was quickly surpassing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

She groaned internally. Reino was definitely not someone she wanted following her around constantly and Sho, even less. One was a confirmed weirdo that would not stop calling her "Princess", and the other was an ass that wanted to remind her that she was less than dirt to him. One extreme to another. She just wanted a nice balanced happy medium. Was that too much to ask for? Well, at least she could enjoy her surroundings. She always loved being close to nature. It calmed her mind and made her think of beautiful streams, forests and lovely gardens.

There had been a small clearing behind the Fuwa Ryokan that she used to play alone in, but it had been so long since she'd been there, she'd almost forgotten what it had even looked like. Then there had been the faded memory of a grand, elaborate garden that seemed to go on for miles, with little ponds filled with fish, flowers that she'd never seen before, trees that were as tall as some of the buildings in downtown New Tokyo, and the most exotic birds she'd ever seen in her life.

 _Maybe I'll spend a little time exploring later._ She thought as the makeup artist applied the scar on her temple for Mio. What she truly wanted, was to go to that garden in her fantasy and stay there forever, alas that would not happen without her closing her eyes and dreaming of it.

Momose Itsumi gasped a little when she entered the small trailer to have her makeup done. Kyoko's runes were exposed and she looked so completely serene. "Wow Kyoko-chan, I've never seen so many beautiful runes before." She commented in shocked amazement and watched the little _"elf"_ blush brightly.

"Please don't tell anyone." She asked. She didn't want to draw attention to herself in such a way. She wanted to be seen for her talents. Her markings were her own private little achievement.

Itsumi nodded. "I won't say anything." She smiled. _I wonder if she's an Elite. Surely they're the only ones that would have that many._ She thought as she glanced at her co-worker and acquaintance.

* * *

He only had a few free days for this segment of the test. Seven to be exact. The same amount that Kyoko had been allotted for it. The training for this segment was what had drastically changed his life. He certainly understood that it was necessary and he was now seeing the horrific mistakes that had been made. The epiphany didn't make the reality any less damaging. Rick had still died protecting him in a situation he had no business being in. The proctor of the exam would still have pulled him out, as he did and he wondered what would have happened had he been present for Kyoko's trials. Would he have reacted as Rick did? Would they have allowed him to? He really didn't think so anymore.

They had changed the rules because of that incident. Parents and protectors were now only optional observers. Uesugi-dono had made it clear that his overprotective parents would be forbidden to witness his trials and Yashiro would be sent ahead to watch over Kyoko in Karuizawa, while he spent the week releasing the being within, named Kuon. It was something he wasn't certain he was comfortable with.

A sharp pain raced down his legs and another piece of the black chitinous armor formed as the make-shift pieces fell away in the darkness of the small cave he'd settled into for the night.

It was the perfect vantage to stay aware of his surroundings, and protect. The blue flame of his cooking-fire wouldn't be seen and there was only one opening to the small cave. When he had found it, he'd been more than a little surprised by the bits of clothing that appeared to be torn into bandages, the pair of damaged, pink, feminine sneakers, and a knife that had been sharpened and shaped from a dragon's tooth.

He'd wondered if this had been her little sanctuary and if it was, how fierce did she have to be to rip the tooth from a dragon's mouth? There were none around that were dead, that he could find. Although, he had noticed one that eyed him a bit warily, as if it had encountered a powerful humanoid before, judging by its avoidance of him. He smirked and chuckled quietly at the thought of the small waif of a female subduing the large beast, and ripping a tooth from its great maw. The implications were staggering. He internally made note to never piss her off again. He certainly didn't wish to be on the receiving end of that kind of ire. _Fuwa should be very careful in the future around her._ He thought as he shook his head. _She could easily erase his existence._ He quietly chuckled as he weaved a curtain of shadow to conceal the opening to his den. A couple of more days and he would be finished, if Uesugi-dono didn't pull him early. He would then be on his way to do his scenes in Karuizawa with Kyoko and the rest of the cast of Dark Moon.

* * *

If it weren't one thing, it was another. The two idiots were now seriously wearing her patience to the nub. When Reino wasn't being his usually sycophantic self, Sho was on the opposite end of the spectrum, bringing her to the brink of her self-control with his arrogant asinine attitude. There had been many times she was tempted to spread her wings and make a break for the training grounds close by, to slice up a few Sho-gols. Although, slicing through the real thing was steadily becoming more of an appealing thought than it had been in recent weeks.

"Are you and Fuwa-san close?" Itsumi asked innocently and immediately noticed a dark void forming around the individual that she'd sincerely thought was an elf, like her. She shivered at the revelation and wondered exactly who her friend really was. She had heard as a child about those of her kind with those sorts of dark talents, but had never dreamed she'd actually meet one. Perhaps her friend was a daughter of one of the elite, maybe royalty? "S-Sorry Kyoko-chan. I didn't mean to upset you." She told her, and the darkness ebbed away.

Kyoko blushed then slightly panicked. She sighed inwardly. _I did it again._ She groaned. "It's okay Momose-san. He's just an annoyance. We grew up together, but that's as far as it goes." She wasn't about to reveal that he thought of her as a servant her entire life or that she was an orphan. She was trying to step away from all of that and didn't want pity for it.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize." Itsumi apologized, vowing not to broach the obviously sensitive subject again, not when it elicited that response from her friend, who was quite possibly one of those legendary Dark Elves that could rip out your soul with a single brush of their fingers. _Yes, better to leave that subject alone._ She thought as the hairdresser quietly continued to style her hair.

"It's fine, he doesn't bother me as much as he used to. Why do you ask?" Kyoko was trying to stay as still as possible so the SFX artist could apply Mio's scar.

Itsumi winced a little, not wanting to experience that oppressive dark aura again. "Well, it's just that he's been waiting for you in the break area." She had a little bit of a worried whine to her voice when she said it.

Kyoko sighed in resignation. She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I should send him on his way, so no one gets the wrong impression again. I really hate dealing with him. He can be such a annoying child." Kyoko grumbled.

"Kyoko-san, all finished. You only have your costume left." The makeup girl told her, while removing the protective cape from her.

"Thank you." She sighed and ducked behind the changing screen to finish getting ready for the day. She really didn't want to deal with him and his venom spewing mouth right now. Her morning had been going so well and Ren would be there later in the day. She absolutely refused to allow him to pull her true form from her. She wasn't ashamed anymore, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was not something she wished to reveal or share with that parasite.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Being somewhat of a vampire prince, not really but he did think of himself as one, he was the one to be admired, loved and often feared. However, this was just not the case as he stood frozen in the little clearing that he'd followed her into, where she was talking to that freak of nature Reino. He wanted to know what she was talking about with his enemy. Wasn't it enough that she was working with Tsuruga? She had to cavort with Reino too? Another freak like her, and Tsuruga, that chose to hide what they were?

He most certainly didn't expect the oppressive aura of the general area and the wave of heat that came rushing towards him. He then opened his eyes and saw it. The armor-clad, winged female, with a skeletal helm, claw-like hands and feet, flowing white hair, four enormous wings covered in blade-like feathers, a brutal whip-like tail, and glowing golden eyes, with an elegant crown of horns like those he had once seen on Kyoko.

Sho was speechless, but Reino was not. He was awestruck. "Princess, you are magnificent!" He smiled euphorically.

She hovered before them both, severely irritated that it had come to this. That she'd completely lost her control. She couldn't help, but think that Takarada-san and Uesugi-dono were going to be very disappointed in her.

"It's a pity you're already betrothed." He sighed out. "Uncle didn't warn me about that. He only implied that there was an interest."

She and Sho both, looked at him in shock. She was speechless, but Sho managed to voice his opinion on the matter. "Pfft. What a load of crap. No one in their right mind would want to marry that. She's a freak! Just look at her." He scoffed arrogantly.

Just as she was about to retort with anger, Reino did so for her. "Not for something as lowly as you are Fuwa." Reino laughed. "A being, such as the Princess, is far beyond _**your**_ grasp. I suggest that you leave her alone, for your own safety. Her mother and father would not be pleased with such a lacking suitor as yourself. She is far more deserving of her nobility than a lowly vampire such as you."

Kyoko was stunned. She didn't have a mother or a father, and she had been told all her life that she was unworthy of Sho or anyone like him. What did Reino know that she didn't? She brushed off the conversation between the two and decided to leave them both. She decided that Reino was a little touched in the head, and Sho was just being an annoying ass. Perhaps Reino was telling him these things just to piss him off. It wouldn't be the first time one of Sho's rivals spewed nonsense just to try to piss him off, and make him feel inferior. Not that she was going to complain about it this time. She honestly really didn't care about the little rivalry the pair had.

She alit immediately when she heard the rustle of leaves in the distance. Someone was approaching, and she definitely didn't want them seeing her like this. This was her secret, and it wasn't like anyone would believe either of the idiots if they'd said anything. She'd never displayed this final form to anyone other than her boss and her Sensei. _Shoot, my dress is damaged._ She frowned as she felt Director Ogata's approach.

"Kyoko-san? Are you okay?" The frail director asked worriedly, and short of breath when he noticed her ripped costume.

She nodded quietly, trying to think of a way to fix this mess that the two idiots pulled her into, and her own loss of control over the situation. "I'm fine Ogata-san. Unfortunately, I was dragged into the rivalry of these two. Could we please go back to the set. I'm deeply sorry that I've held up filming."

Hiroaki just nodded. If she wasn't willing to expand on the situation, he wasn't going to push her. It seemed as though the two singers were harassing Kyoko. Fuwa-san had been making his presence known on the set for days. Hiroaki wasn't aware that he was an unwanted visitor until now. "I'll let security know that they aren't welcome on the set."

"Thank you, I really appreciate your help in this. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble." She apologized once again. She hated having this kind of attention brought to her, and she could hardly wait until everything got straightened out. She could barely wait until she could talk to Tsuruga-san again. He always had the knack for calming her.

* * *

Finally he was all caught up with his testing, and the training that Uesugi-dono had given him. He still had more to study, but at least he was at the level he felt he should be at. Maybe a little beyond that. He was stunned and amazed at the changes his body had gone through, and was thankful for the spells that Sensei had taught him to conceal his appearance. Using them was far less painful than the ones he'd been forcing on himself since he was sixteen.

He no longer had the ringing in his ears, his sight was no longer blurred from the contact lenses he was forcing himself to wear, and his scalp stopped itching from the dye he'd been using. He no longer felt the burning sensation on his back from hiding his wings, the concealment of his tail no longer felt like he had a hot spike shoved through his spine, and the headaches from hiding the adornment of his horns had abated completely. This was infinitely better. He just needed to be more careful controlling his temper and needed to be more mindful of his persona's appearance. He didn't need everyone seeing him slip into Kuon when he was relaxed.

He turned on his phone and noticed several missed calls, mostly from Yukihito. He had sent him ahead to keep watch on what was going on, on set. He sounded worried when the messages came through. What exactly had happened when he wasn't there? Had something happened to Kyoko? He hoped not. He wanted to finish up his training to be at her level, but he didn't want her to be in danger because of his absence. He wanted to be there for her.

* * *

"Did she now?" Lory mused over the phone to his nephew.

Reino smiled into the phone. "She was exquisite, Uncle. I've never seen anything like her before."

"Reino, she's been promised. I sincerely hope that you remember that not-so-small fact. Her parents would not be pleased to have to break such an arrangement." Lory reminded him.

Reino sighed. "I may not be on the level that she is, but I am still of the same class that she is. I'm certain that if I asked father, he would be more that happy to submit my proposal to the Emperor and the Empress."

"Be that as it may, you will have to discuss it in depth with him. I'm certain that he already has other plans for your position in the scheme of things. You will have to contact him yourself and make the proposal. I will not interfere with what has already been arranged, regardless of my familial connection to you." Lory informed him. "She is betrothed to your cousin. Are you certain you want to compete with him for her?" He asked.

Reino winced. "I believe that decision is entirely up to her." He commented blithely. "If she chooses him, I will step back."

Lory smiled into the phone. "Very well. Good luck. It would be nice to have her in our little family completely." It was times like this that Lory was exceedingly thankful that he'd been adopted when he was a small child. The guarded knowledge of the royal families was so much more interesting than that of the usual denizens of their little world. However, he seriously doubted that Reino could withstand a duel with Kuon. He was equally as gifted as Kyoko.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Maria Takarada. Seven years old. Practicing witch in training. Talented in spells, hexes, curses, summoning, divining, seeing, and blessings. On her fifth birthday, she had cruelly experienced the death of her loving mother, and essentially the abandonment of her father. With the lineage of a multitude of very powerful witches, wizards, sorcerers, sorceresses, necromancers, summoners, and warlocks, she was a culmination of centuries of selective breeding. She was powerful for a child of her age, and would only grow more powerful over time. She had been given to her grandfather Lory Takarada, a talented mage himself, to raise. Admittedly she was a handful, even with his familiar Ruto's assistance, as he ebbed and flowed along in the shadows, gently guiding her with an affection that was rarely displayed by his kind.

The two lessons she'd learned in her short lifetime were: 1. The soul's of the dead do not linger, unless there are unfinished tasks; 2. _**True Love**_ cannot be conjured, coerced or, fabricated. She had learned lesson one after her mother's death, and lesson two after a year of knowing her perfect "Ren-sama". However, that did not mean that she would allow imperfect, unworthy, and greedy women the privilege of getting close to him. He was perfect in her eyes and deserved a mate equally as perfect. Until a few months ago, she had not met one yet.

She went by many names, that Maria knew of: Onee-sama, Kyoko-chan, Mogami-san, Kyoko, Princess and Akuma-chan. Maria really liked the last one, she felt that one was the most fitting for her. Her Onee-sama was perfect in every way. She knew how to do all of the things Maria could do and so much more. Her dark and lovely Onee-sama was perfect for Ren-sama, but there was a problem. Her Onee-sama had never known love. She had been alone most of her life, and the ones that she had trusted had betrayed and used her. Which was why Maria spent most of her free-time creating the perfect spell to teach that unworthy male vampire a very good lesson. No, she would not kill him, it just wasn't possible, as far as she'd researched, that information had been banned or destroyed, but there was a fitting punishment for him, considering how he'd treated her.

Certainly the spell in question would be a powerful one. It would require rare ingredients, that would take time to accumulate, and cultivate. It would take months of preparations, and it would take a significant amount of practice to perfect. She smirked at the thought of the results. It would be the most fitting punishment for one so arrogant and self-absorbed, such as he. She despised the fact that she really couldn't do anything for her Onee-sama while she was still in Karuizawa.

* * *

The phone call had been made and the arrangements for her to use the Karuizawa Training Grounds had been approved. Sworn to secrecy by the Royal Family themselves, the staff at the facility welcomed the Princess without revealing what everyone had already known. She was there to train, and relieve stress. They were not to breathe a word to her that they knew exactly who she was, under penalty of an extremely harsh punishment. Information such as that, if leaked, could mean the safety and very life of the beings they were sworn to protect.

They watched the monitors in awe as she gracefully performed her deadly dance. What made things even more interesting was when Lord Kuon had arrived. The young man had not been seen in almost five years. Uesugi-dono had given permission for the pair to spar if he wished it, and he most certainly would want something like that. After all, Lady Kyoko was his betrothed. Everyone knew that, except maybe for Lady Kyoko.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Kyoko's breath hitched, and she abruptly stopped the slaughter of golems, when the striking blond entered the training area, and appraised her with his dazzling, gem-quality, green eyes. A memory tugged at the back of her mind, but didn't quite emerge. The only word that came to mind and flowed from her mouth had been "Corn". She didn't know how or where the name had come from, but she most certainly knew it to be a name.

"May I join you, Milady." He asked suavely as he bowed nobly before her.

She nodded a little stiffly. He was beautiful. Long, almost platinum blond hair, that sparkled like diamonds. Dazzling green eyes. Wings _**very**_ similar to hers. A set of black chitinous armor that protected him from the tips of his toes, to just under his chiseled features that would later be covered by a skeletal helm similar to hers, and the familiar gold aura, very much like her own. He was stunning and unbeknownst to her, he found her equally as such.

Something that she had originally deemed to be stress relief, became so much more during those hours. Not a word was spoken between the two, but their motions had been perfectly coordinated. It was as if though their souls had been in synchronicity. She had never felt so in-tune to another as she had been to Corn or Lord Kuon, as the others had called him.

When all was said and done, he turned to her with a familiar smile that cleared her mind of all thought. Everything was so completely familiar to her. His touch, his voice and his smile. He was so completely similar to Tsuruga-san that it was ridiculous. How could anyone have the same measurements and mannerisms? He was almost like his twin, had it not been for the hair and eyes. She glanced at his back, that he had turned to her, and she quietly whispered. "R-Ren?" She didn't say his surname. She didn't think that would garner a response from him, but his stage-name most certainly did.

He turned to her with an apologetic look. "I-I can explain." He told her.

She nodded. "I'm sure you have a very good reason." She told him, remembering her own stage-name as Akuma-chan. "You can tell me when you're ready." She murmured in an understanding tone.

He nodded nervously. "And when that time comes, I will be sure to tell you everything, Kyoko-chan. I promise." He honestly wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to tell anyone else, but he did need time to collect his thoughts on the matter and gather the courage to explain everything that was in his heart, to her in particular.

She sighed. "Did you check into the resort yet?" She asked with a little concern.

He smiled. "An hour before we started." He smirked. "Would you care to join me for dinner in my room?" He offered.

"I-I'm not sure that would be appropriate." She reasoned a little nervously.

He shook his head as he opened the door to the training room for her. "If it concerns you, we can have Yashiro-san join us." He offered. "I have a large bathtub with a jacuzzi function." He added.

She blushed. "I-I..."

"It'll help you relax, and work the soreness in your muscles out." He told her.

"I-I suppose it wouldn't be such a terrible idea." She conceded with a fierce blush.

Of course no one would say anything to those circumstances. They were betrothed, after all. A fact that she was completely unaware of, but he was certainly going to work to his advantage.

"I rented a car. I can give you a ride back." He informed her, and she reluctantly accepted his offer.

* * *

Lory had been briefed by his nephew on the Karuizawa situation, so when Yashiro called him to update him on Kyoko's stalker and Kuon/Ren's disappearance to the north of them, he was able to alleviate most of the manager's concerns. Although, Yukihito was still a little uncomfortable having Kyoko soak in Ren's bathroom before their dinner.

"Trust me Yukihito-kun, I'm fully aware of their situation. What actually concerns me is the behavior of that singer. What can you tell me about his behavior around them and your insights?" Lory essentially commanded.

Yukihito sighed. "Sir, I think it's somewhat complicated. He basically believes that she's his personal property. That he actually owns her. At least that's what he's been spreading around everywhere he goes. Isn't there anything we can do about him?"

Lory groaned inaudibly. "I'll have to look into it. Is there anything else I need to know about this young man?"

Yukihito wasn't sure if it was important or not, but well... "Well, there was a strange occurrence a couple of weeks ago. He came to the studio where we were filming and demanded to speak to her alone. She did have a mark and a small bruise on her face that day, but she had told Ren that she had a small mishap at another job. She wouldn't say why he was there to visit her."

 _Hmmm_ , Lory thought. _Could that be the day that I couldn't reach Reino?_ "I'll look into it. Which day was that?"

Yukihito was quiet for a bit. "I think it was the same day that Kyoko-chan had her first interview. His visit was in the afternoon. Ren seemed to behave a little strangely after that too. I really couldn't get her to tell us anything other than her telling us that the conversation was unimportant." He sounded a little frustrated.

"Thank you Yukihito-kun. Just keep any eye out for that boy. He really doesn't know what he's dealing with." _and it could cost him dearly_. He mentally added, remembering that day very well. It was the day the idiot slapped her, and she accelerated her training by dicing a few Fuwa Sho golems that night.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

"Momose-san, I'm really worried about her. I wanted to apologize to her for interrupting her filming." He sounded sincere enough, and convincing. His blue eyes flashed the characteristic vampire red and she froze. She'd heard rumors of him being a vampire, but she tried to reserve the judgments most elves would make in the heat of the moment. However, this one wasn't making any effort to hide it with her. He was actually flaunting it, and an arrogant vampire was something to be wary of, even in the entertainment world where one had to be tolerant of others for their career's sake.

Momose Itsumi was not about to be deceived by such lowly vermin. She didn't even want to think of how a vampire would have treated an elf like her or Kyoko-chan, growing up with him. How did that even work? If Kyoko-chan was an elf that's heart was darkened and corrupted, it most certainly would have been by a despicable vampire and his ilk. She shuddered to think of how Kyoko would have been treated growing up with a _"friend"_ like him. _Screw tolerance, this ass isn't getting to her through me!_ She growled inwardly.

She pasted on a fake smile. She didn't want trouble from him in this hotel. "I'm sorry Fuwa-san, she's not in right now. She had plans this evening." Itsumi had heard that Tsuruga-san had arrived, so she assumed that Kyoko-chan was visiting with him. She wasn't going to tell this vermin that though, it was no one's business. "Fuwa-san, I think you should go back to your own room." She insisted. "I don't know when she'll be back."

Sho sighed in irritation. This little elf obviously wasn't going to be charmed by him the way Mimori had been. He thought all would be lost, and he wouldn't be able to let her know her place while she was here. He needed to let her know exactly how he felt about her being around Reino and Tsuruga when she was his property. Were his obvious thoughts as the little elf closed her door without so much as a cordial goodbye.

He had nearly given up when he'd heard the voice of his most hated rival emanating from a room down the hall, talking to the Hospitality Service person that was delivering his meal. It appeared to be for more than one person. Sho scowled. _She wouldn't._ He thought as he angrily stomped down the hall to the door.

"Kyoko-chan, dinner's here. I ordered your favorite." He heard the muffled male voice through the door.

His blood went cold at the answer. "I'll be right out Corn. I'm almost done. I just need to dry my hair."

He was livid. His fangs were out and his eyes were now glowing red. The betrayal cut deeply into him. He took a deep breath and lifted his fist to the door, then proceeded to pound loudly enough for the temporary resident to want to end the disturbance before it attracted unwanted attention.

Kuon opened the door and groaned audibly. "Fuwa-san, to what do I owe this displeasure?" Kuon asked dryly.

"She's in here." He seethed.

"I really don't believe that's any of your business." He answered as the hairdryer stopped and Kyoko emerged from the bathroom fresh, clean, and completely relaxed.

She looked up and noticed who was at the door, apparently trying to start an argument with Kuon. Her mouth watered remembering the satisfying feeding she'd had after the filming of the PV. She smirked and a chill raced down Sho's back, almost as if he was remembering the same incident. "I'm not sure if you're extremely brave or _really stupid_." She commented and Kuon noticed the change in her demeanor and voice.

"What the hell are you doing in his room?" He hissed. "Isn't playing around with one of my enemies enough, you have to whore yourself out for a second?" He spat out.

Kuon's reaction time was a bit slower than hers, as he watched her pull the idiot into the room by his throat and slam him against the wall. "You have a lot of nerve, saying something like that to me." He felt his body slide up the wall as he struggled. "Hm, you have quite the knack for pissing me off. Did you not hear anything I said to you last time?" She glanced at Kuon. "With your pathetic apology for hitting me?"

Kuon bristled at the admission, but tried to keep a cool head. He gently rubbed her shoulder. He didn't want to be the one to explain to housekeeping when they would have to clean up 2 ½ kilos of grey dust in the morning. "Kyoko-chan, remember what Uesugi-dono said." He reminded her and she relaxed.

Kyoko nodded and dropped him on the floor. "Hmph, pathetic..." She commented as she re-entered the bathroom to change out of the robe she'd borrowed. She would let the cooler head prevail. Kuon could take care of him or she would end up removing his soul completely.

Kuon looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. "I would listen to her, Fuwa-san. You have no idea who you keep pissing off." He shook his head.

"Pfft... Then why don't you fill me in, because what I see is a freak that no one wants. The way I see it, she only has me. I'm the one that grew up with her and I'm the only one that actually knows that she'll never be good enough for anything other than being a maid or a slave." He told Kuon haughtily, while rubbing the red mark on his throat caused by her Herculean grip.

Kuon chuckled. "She's right, you are pathetic. You may want to hold your opinion to yourself. It could prove to be very dangerous for you."

Sho smirked. "Are you threatening me Tsuruga?"

Kuon shook his head, grabbed Sho by the shoulder and shoved him into the hallway, noticing a couple walking towards them. "I'm sorry Fuwa-san, I'm really not in the mood to deal with your childishness." He glanced toward the two young women from the Dark Moon cast that shared the room down the hall, standing at their door, staring at the two men. "Might I suggest that your exit be dignified and discreet? You wouldn't want people to draw scandalous conclusions." He smirked.

Sho scoffed. "Scandalous conclusions? What would they say if they found Kyoko in your room?" He asked under his breath with a mischievous smirk.

Kuon cocked an eyebrow. "They would probably think what the rest of the cast already knows, that Kyoko and I are having dinner with my manager." He nodded to the man stepping off the elevator and heading in their direction.

"Che... Whatever. You won't always be lucky enough to have a convenient excuse like that. I will have my talk with her and you will not be able to stand in my way." He turned to walk away.

 _Don't think I'll let you near her Fuwa. I'm not the only one that cares about her._ Kuon thought as he watched the arrogant vamp stomp towards the elevator.

"I'm sorry Corn..." He turned to see her staring guiltily at the floor.

He sighed as Yashiro entered the room. "What he does, isn't your fault Kyoko-chan."

"What happened, Ren?" Yashiro asked as he finally entered the room.

He groaned a little, inwardly. "Fuwa wanted to talk to Kyoko-chan, and she didn't want to talk to him."

Yashiro noticed the fact that Ren wasn't using her surname anymore. _Did something happen?_ He smirked inwardly. "I'll make sure to let Shachou know. That young man is becoming more, and more of an annoyance." That boy is definitely going to be a problem. Didn't he just get off the phone with Takarada-san regarding his behavior?

"You really don't need to do that Yashiro-san. I can take care of this mess myself." She protested.

Kuon turned to her. "Kyoko-chan, we both know that you can, but Takarada-san has more resources than you do. He can manage the situation much more effectively and discreetly." He explained and Yashiro agreed with him. "You don't need to be dirtying your hands or reputation with him." He finished.

She grimaced a little. "I suppose you're right. It always seems to go badly when I try." She pondered out loud, remembering how she keeps revealing her form every time she loses her temper with him.

"Alright, enough of this you two. I see dinner has arrived. We can discuss the situation after." He told them, placing his bag and jacket on the armchair next to the dresser.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

She could feel and see the changes occurring in her, but she didn't understand why. Not that she was complaining. She just wanted to know where her tail went and why. Her wings were dotted with small, soft, white feathers and her horns had started to take on a beautifully, brilliant golden sheen. What exactly was happening to her?

 _ **~xoxo~**_

He was confused. He no longer had his tail and his horns were starting to turn gold. Soft white feathers were starting to replace the hardened black and silver that graced his wings. Never in his life had this happened. His body was changing and he had no explanation for it.

* * *

Maria Takarada, lay on the floor of her bedroom, spent from the spell she had cast. She hadn't been able to do anything for her mother, but she could do lots of things for her Onee-sama and her Ren-sama. That stupid vampire boy would start to feel the effects almost immediately. She smirked at the thoughts of the outcome, wondering what his reaction would be, considering he was such a proud creature.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

In the darkened apartment of a vampiric VK artist, lay a young man, shivering from the cold. A new experience for him. He wrapped more tightly in the blankets of his bed in his deep sleep and dreamt of a strange little girl dancing around a cauldron, reciting an odd poem, in an ancient language. At the end, when the green goo bubbled over the sides and she'd stopped, he awakened in a panicked state.

"W-What the hell was that?" He breathed out with a painful feeling in his lungs. They were burning and the muscles in his chest were sore. He gripped the cloth of his pajamas and felt a strange pulsing sensation in his chest. "W-What's happening?!" He rolled over, sprang from his bed and flipped on the light. The skin on his hands and arms was a strange pinkish color, not its normal pale that is was before he'd had his morning feeding.

He stripped off his clothing and stared into his floor to ceiling mirror. To his shock, his entire body was suffering from this change. His skin tingled as he ran his hand over it. His hair was soft and silky, but had returned to its original color of dusty brown. His fingernails were no longer brittle and hard, and his eyes no longer had the reddish tint he'd seen his entire life. Blue, they were just blue. A bright, brilliant blue.

"No... No, no, no, no... What's happening to me?!" He threw on his robe and dashed out of his bedroom, shocking his manager that sat on the sofa, drinking her coffee, and enjoying her quiet-time, as she watched the morning news.

"Sho! What is..." She gave him a strange look and sniffed. "There's something different about you... You smell... different." She stood and something flashed in her eyes. Something that felt dangerous to him.

Sho shivered. "Sh-Shoko-san, something's happened to me. Help." He almost sounded like a small, lost child and it pulled her from her state.

She growled a little, then sighed. "Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on... Did you consume anything out of the ordinary?"

He shook his head. "Everything was fine when I went to bed last night."

She nodded. "Okay... Well, get dressed. I'll call the doctor and make an appointment to get you in today. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

He relaxed a bit more. She had a plan. She would take care of him and find out what was happening to him.

* * *

It was only a few weeks before the Winter Solstice, the days during which Maria's and Princess Kyoko's birthdays fell, and Kuu Hizuri had just arrived. The cover story was, that he was there to put his stage-name to rest, but he and only a few others knew the true purpose. He was there to confirm that this new actress Kyoko, was actually _Lady Kyoko/Princess Kyoko_. Lory kept going on and on about how the Princess had been found, and her parents wanted an impartial eye to evaluate the situation before they actually allowed their hopes to rise.

She wasn't exactly the sweet, bubbly child he'd met all those years ago, when both sets of parents met and decided to arrange the union of the two families. It wasn't a careless decision. The arrangement was made after many hours of observing the children. They were fortunate enough that both enjoyed each other's company. They got along well and it was almost as if they'd known each other from another life. Like they were soul mates. Now she seemed as scarred, and as jaded as Kuon. Perhaps they were soul mates after all. He seriously wondered what had happened to her and what she'd experienced to make her so cynical towards others.

He didn't like the fact that she'd darkened enough to have demons at her disposal so young. He would have preferred that she acquire something like that much later in life, but beggars can't be choosers. He decided that this was indeed the princess. There was no doubt in his mind. He could see Saena and Kazu, clearly in her features. There was no mistaking that. Not only that, she had a perfect mix of their abilities.

"DNA?" Kuu asked shortly.

Lory nodded and pulled out a baggy with a couple of small grey feathers and a piece of paper with results. "Done, and only needs to be presented. I know how they've been mislead over the years. What do you take me for Kuu?"

"You know we have to be thorough. I'm just making sure." Kuu retorted.

"Would you like to see her training sessions?" Lory asked excitedly as he turned on his main monitor.

Kuu chuckled and nodded. "You're almost as bad as I am with Kuon."

He was stunned when Lory showed him the video that had been taken of her sessions with Kuon. They were almost two of a kind, in perfect sync during their training sessions. It would seem that his beautiful son was returning, proudly. It would also seem that the princess was pulling him away from the darkness, just as he seemed to be pulling her.

"You noticed?" Lory smirked as he puffed on the cigar he'd lit with a flame on the tip of his index finger, after snapping said fingers.

Kuu nodded. "Their feathers are changing. I noticed the absence of their tails on the two of them in that last video."

Lory nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing what other changes come about in the two. They seem to be good for each other, but they still cannot see exactly what is causing those changes." He smirked.

Kuu narrowed his eyes at him, before grabbing another plate of food. "And what would that be?" He asked a little confused.

Lory sighed. "How in all of the realms did you woo Julie, being so unromantic? Kuu, they love each other. Even the attendants at the training centers can see it. You and they seem to be the only ones that can't."

Kuu's eyes went wide. "OOOhhhh..."

Lory chuckled. "So, now do you believe me when I say that she is the princess?"

Kuu smiled. "There's no doubt about it. She's stunning like her mother, and talented like them both."

Little heart-shaped smoke clouds floated around Lory and he smiled widely. "And they are naturally drawn to each other." He added. "They have a bit of a trial before them though. I think that Fuwa Sho boy did a lot of damage to her, and he continues to claim that she's his property, his slave."

Kuu's brow furrowed. "A slave?" He growled out. "How dare..."

Lory held up his hand. "He is a spoiled, and only child of wealthy parents. He has only recently been introduced to failure and Kyoko was the one to be able to serve it to him. He didn't take it well. To say the least."

"What happened?" Kuu growled.

"He got a little physical." He held up his hand once again. "Not to worry, Reino has been keeping the boy busy; however, you should know that he's asked his father to make a proposal for her hand. Although, he will stand down if she chooses Kuon, but he will go after her with vigor until she does so." He explained.

Kuu groaned. "And let me guess, Kuon is being very judicious in his actions."

Lory nodded.

Kuu sighed out. "The one time he can't afford to, he does! Why can't he be aggressive in love?!"

Lory laughed. "Kuu, have you not realized that your own son has never truly been in love? He didn't even know he was in love until that first episode of Dark Moon! It took him nearly a week to figure it out and he still didn't know that's what it was!"

Kuu flopped onto the sofa and sighed. "They're going to take forever, aren't they?"

"You aren't worried about Reino?" Lory asked a little curiously.

Kuu shook his head. "Not really. When Kuon wants to do something, he always succeeds. I have confidence that he would fight for her if he has to."

Lory nodded. "I suppose you're right."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: A mood of humor hath bestowed upon me the content of this chapter, good reader. I hope thou dost enjoy the telling of this sliver of the tale. };)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

* * *

The doctor stared at Shoko Aki in shock. "Shoko-san, is this a joke?"

She gave him a confused look. The man had pulled her from the waiting room to have a talk with her about Sho's _"condition"_ , and still hadn't made himself very clear. He seemed a bit miffed about something. "I don't understand. My client was complaining about feeling strange this morning, so I brought him in." She explained as she took a seat in his personal office.

He sighed. "Then I am most certainly the wrong individual you need to bring him to. I do not specialize in human physiology. If you want your pet to be cared for properly, you need to take him to a vet."

"W-Why would I take a vampire to a vet? W-What are you implying?" She sputtered out with worry. Could he have been lying to her this whole time? How could she have made such a huge mistake?

"He is most certainly _**not**_ a vampire. He is 100% human male. A very healthy specimen too. The Tokyo Zoo would do well to have such a stud to breed with their females. Where did you find him?" He asked with curiosity.

Shoko groaned, wondering how in hell she could have been so mislead, and what was her boss going to do to her if he found out. She looked at the doctor a little worried. "I didn't... and I can assure you, that not even 24 hours ago, he was 100% a self-absorbed, arrogant vampire. I have no idea what is going on."

The doctor shook his head. "And I can assure you, that the young male sitting in that exam room, is 100% human. A human that I sincerely hope you have registered, and have a license for." He sighed, she obviously didn't, judging from her reaction. "Look, I won't mention this to anyone, but you'll need to take him in, have him chipped, examined by a licensed vet and registered immediately. You may want to have him tattooed also. They will be able to instruct you on how to care for him properly, and he'll need yearly check-ups. He'll also need his vaccinations. You do know how frail they are, and how they spread disease once they get sick."

She heard him speaking, but the words just kind of swirled around in her mind and were a little muffled in her ears. She looked up at the man. "Do you know of anyone that can do this discreetly?"

He sighed and pulled a small black book from a pocket in his lab coat. He thumbed through it, pulled out a business card then wrote a name and number on the back of it, and finally handed it to her. "He can help you with everything, but he is in high demand. I'm sure that he won't have a problem considering the quality of that one. He specializes in exotic pets." He commented casually.

She stood from the seat in front of the doctor's desk and started to leave the small office in a daze.

"You may want to purchase a training collar. I hear that the adolescents can be somewhat unruly, especially the males." He suggested as her hand touched the doorknob. "I hear that having them altered can also make them a little more docile."

Shoko Aki could feel her knees almost buckle and left the room to get her pet/client.

* * *

She honestly didn't know what to say or do. This was one of the most important decisions she would ever make in her life. "M-My parents?" She looked up at Lory, then Kuu, and finally Kuon.

The men in her life knew this was a big decision for her, aside from her betrothal, but she hadn't been told about that yet. Kuon didn't wish for her to feel pressured into something like that after her first experience of the heart. Kuu was on the side of her parents. He believed that no parent should be separated from their child, especially after discovering that said child was alive. The child that they'd thought once dead. Lory understood. Being an orphan once himself, he fully understood Kyoko's apprehension.

It all sounded too good to be true, the concept of long lost parents that wanted you. It was every orphan's dream, but in a way a nightmare too. Would they be disappointed in what they'd finally found, after searching for so long? Would they still love her or was she just simply a bookmark in that chapter of their lives? Did she have other siblings and would they despise her for taking their parent's attentions away from them? So many thoughts and only one very heavy decision.

"Kyoko-chan..." Lory said softly. "You don't need to make a decision right now." He shot Kuu a glance, that told him to keep his thoughts to himself. "I know how you must be feeling right now. This is a lot of information to process. Take some time to think it over and come to me when you're ready." He told her in an understanding, parental tone.

She felt the pressure of the situation ease from his words. She hadn't known how much it bothered her until that moment, and Lory had guessed right in his assumptions. He didn't experience the same with his birth parents, but he most certainly had the same thoughts and feelings with his adoptive parents. This was going to take awhile to ease into. One does not just dive headlong into a situation like this and just start automatically being affectionate to a complete stranger, because that's exactly what they were to each other. They would essentially be starting out as complete strangers, not as daughter and parents.

* * *

This was the absolute worst! How was she supposed to tell her charge that he wasn't what he thought he was? Honestly? She believed him when he'd bragged that he was some vampire noble, when she'd first met him. He looked like one, he smelled like one, and he definitely behaved like one. Not once did she believe that he was human. Could Kyoko-chan have done this to him? If she did, then how? It wouldn't be the first time that the girl had shocked and amazed them. He really should have apologized to her or at least not opened his trap, and spewed his garbage at her constantly.

Shoko Aki sat in the waiting room of Sho's new _"doctor"_ , and pondered the idea of just handing him over to Kyoko to care for. Although, she was pretty sure that Kyoko wouldn't take kindly to having that responsibility again, from what she'd gathered from before. Sho hadn't exactly been very respectful of her when Aki had first met him. Aki seriously believed that he would not be safe with Kyoko at the moment, unless he went groveling to her on his knees. This situation, she decided, would definitely merit an emergency meeting with her boss. The outcome of that meeting would be interesting to say the least.

"Shoko Aki?" The doctor called from the doorway of the waiting room and motioned for her to join him.

As she settled into his office, the doctor began to give her the results of the examination. "He seems a bit aggressive. We had to sedate him for the exam and vaccinations. He's been microchipped, and he has the standard tattoo of registration on his left buttock. I'm going to suggest obedience training, and give you a diet and exercise regimen. That should help mellow him out. You may want to consider having him neutered. That usually helps curb the aggressive ones, too. If you decide not to, you will need to take precautions when he's around other females of his kind. You may experience attempts to mark his territory, that can easily be curtailed with exercise and training. Do you have any questions?" He finished as he slid a pamphlet titled, _**"You and Your Pet Human"**_ across the smooth surface of his document littered desk to her.

Shoko sat there dumbfounded. _HOW THE EVER LOVING FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!_ She screamed out in her mind. She nodded numbly. "Th-Thank you, Sensei. C-Can I t-take him home now?"

"Oh! Of course you can. He's only a little groggy, but he'll be easy to handle. Just give me a call if you need anything." He answered cheerily, then he gave her a bow as they rose to leave the office. She nodded in acknowledgment, still in shock. It was official, Sho was registered as her pet human. Whether she wanted it or not, she was solely responsible for him.

Thousands of kilometers away, in a New York apartment, on the 23rd floor, a platinum-haired singer listened to the interesting news from the spirit of a young woman. His eyes went wide, and he shot the milk he was drinking out of his nose, then fell into fits of uncontrollable laughter, rolling on his living room floor. He honestly couldn't help himself, it was just too fitting, all things considered.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

"Onee-sama? You don't look well." Maria told her as she sat at the table Kyoko was sitting at in the atrium of LME. She had decided to wait for Kanae so they could have lunch together after her meeting.

Kyoko shook her head. "Just have a lot on my mind Maria-chan." She perked up a little. "So how's your day been, you look pretty distracted yourself?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of the more serious matters.

Maria sighed. "Oh you know... Grandfather being Grandfather again. Always wanting to celebrate for any silly little reason. He wants to celebrate Winter Solstice and it's still a month and a half away. I just don't understand what gets into him. We just had All Hallows' Eve and now he's already dressing up as Saint Nicholas. It's almost as bad as when he dresses up as Cupid for Valentine's Day." She growled cutely.

Kyoko smiled and giggled a little. Maria always knew how to cheer her. "It seems to me that's just the way he is. Are you sure there isn't more to it than just that? I'd think you'd be used to him being that way by now."

Maria mumbled something inaudibly and had such a defeated look.

Kyoko stroked her small hand from across the table they'd chosen to sit at. She seemed a little depressed. With the idea that Ren always cheered her, she pulled out the little doll she'd made and placed him before her. "Please smile for me Maria-chan" She mimicked Ren's voice.

Maria gasped a little. "Ren-sama!"

Eventually, setting aside Kanae's irritation, Kyoko was finally able discern what exactly was bothering Maria. It was exactly the opposite of what was happening to her at the moment. She had suggested a small get-together. No one should be left out on the holidays. It was a familiar feeling Kyoko had been well acquainted with. Every child should enjoy their birthday, even if they didn't know when it was. She groaned a little at that thought. Why didn't it occur to her, to ask the one person that obviously knew when her own birthday was? And why couldn't she remember anything, but Kuon's name? Even then, she'd remembered it incorrectly. Perhaps she should agree to meet her parents. She had so many empty spaces where memories should have been and wanted to know why. She should be grateful that her parents had actually wanted to meet her. She thought a little sadly of Maria, maybe I should agree to meet my parents.

* * *

In a tall building, just a few city blocks away from LME, stood Akatoki Entertainment. In the largest office, on the very top floor, sat two very worried, perplexed and confounded women, trying to decide on their next steps regarding the fate of a very talented singer, troublesome boy, and _"former"_ vampire.

"Aki-chan, do you have any idea how this could have happened?" Akatoki Miranda asked with genuine concern. The public and the press could NOT find out about these changes. It would be devastating for the company, Sho, and Aki, not to mention anyone associated with them in his promotion and debut. The producers, promoters, directors, and record company would go insane if they discovered they'd been sponsoring a... human. Not only that, humans were not the humans that they had come to know in their society, they were much closer to what the ancients would have considered an ape or monkey. Their intelligence had waned dramatically, and it was only on a miraculous occasion that one could even teach one sign language to communicate with it on the level of a four year-old child.

Shoko Aki sighed in defeat. "I have no idea. He told me that nothing out of the ordinary happened the night before that. He hasn't eaten anything that isn't considered normal for a vampire."

Miranda shot her a questioning glance. "Has he associated with any witches or..." She shook her head. "No, that's ridiculous... They don't exist."

Shoko looked up at her. "What?"

Miranda chuckled. "It's ridiculous to think of it. They only exist in the stories."

Shoko paled a little thinking of Kyoko. "That is?" Her tone took on a more serious lilt.

"Has he angered any Demons or Dark Elves? Any Angels? Because from the way this sounds, unless there is a supremely powerful witch he's pissed off at some point in his short life." Miranda said jokingly. This would probably be the only time she would see any humor in this situation at all.

Aki paled a little more and went suspiciously silent.

"Aki? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Miranda asked worriedly.

Aki rubbed her arm nervously. "Well... There is one." She then began to tell her, from the beginning to the very moment, the story and situation between Kyoko and Sho. She told how Reino was calling her Princess and finished with how he'd basically stalked her in Karuizawa.

"Aki-chan... You are aware that Lord Reino would not call her Princess on a whim..." Miranda said ominously.

Aki gave her a small nod.

"Aki-chan, if he is calling her Princess, and with what you've told me about Sho telling you she was an orphan, then there is the not so little incident when he decided that she was no longer useful to him, which by the way, if I'd know from the beginning he wouldn't have been signed, she very well could be the missing princess. She would definitely be capable of doing something like this and I would not blame her one iota for the punishment." She sighed. She was well informed of what the Emperor and Empress were. She was old enough to remember them before they'd sequestered themselves in the palace after their daughter had been taken. "Well... I suppose we'll just have to try and keep this under wraps. If I terminate his employment at this point, the media will start digging and find out why." She finally decided.

Aki breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, what do we do with him?"

Miranda groaned a little. "You made sure that when he was registered, you didn't use his name?"

Aki nodded.

"Good. I suppose your job just got a little more complicated. You'll need to keep him away from Vamps and other Were-folk like yourself as well as others with a keen sense of smell. They'll be able to tell by his scent. Elves and Fairies won't be able to tell unless he tells them and being Kitsune, I really couldn't tell the differences when he came in, so you should be safe with that. Just keep him under control and do not allow him to mingle with females. I don't want to be accused of allowing him to pollute someone's bloodline with human blood." Neither wanted that, it would be the equivalent of allowing one of their own kind to mate with a wild animal from the zoo or something to that effect. Completely repulsive.

Aki groaned a little.

"Don't worry. Werewolves are stronger than humans. I doubt you'll have any trouble keeping him in line. If you have any doubts, just make sure you give him the _"jewelry"_ that we discussed to add to his image." She smirked as she pointed to the shock collar, wristband, and rings, accompanied by the handy-dandy little remote that went with them. Certainly it was a little harsh, but he did need obedience training and this was the only way to keep him in line without him initially refusing the "gifts".

Aki winced a little. _Isn't this a little too much?_ Technically he _was_ human, but he wasn't one of those slobbering, knuckle-dragging, mouth-breathers that humps your leg if you get too close or tries to rip off your scalp because they like the way your hair feels in their fingers. One thing that she was absolutely certain of, the Fuwa bloodline would end with him, unless they could find a female like him. Not very likely. Most weren't stupid or arrogant enough to piss off someone that was rumored to quite possibly be a legendary being.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Miranda asked when she saw her star manager pale again.

Aki stared at the training gear and gave a small shake of her head. "I don't know how to break it to him. He's still trying to get used to eating what Mimori-chan's been cooking for him in secret."

Miranda gave her a panicked look. "She knows?"

"NO! Of course not, but I think she suspects a change in him. She can be a little..." Aki trailed off, trying to be polite and find the right words.

"Dense?" Miranda asked with a cocked brow.

Aki let out a wry giggle. "Yeah..."

"Well, she's not exactly the brightest bulb in the pack, but she does seem rather devoted to him. I suppose it's fine if she's around him, but make sure to keep the others away and monitor the pair's interactions. We do not need that kind of scandal." Miranda instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." Aki told her as she started packing Sho's new image enhancing accessories. I suppose I'll tell him once he puts these on. Ugh, I really hate to have to do this to him, but I suppose that's what he gets for doing such things and not thinking of the consequences.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: It would appear that this story seems to be writing itself and has decided that I will not end on Halloween, so on that note here is yet another chapter, and I really hope that you enjoy. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

* * *

Working in the Hospitality sector for most of her life, Kyoko knew the ins and outs of most of the races. She knew how to make them comfortable and happy. She knew what they would like to eat or drink, and she knew the environments that they would appreciate. Knowing all of this, she and Maria took it all into consideration as they designed the different areas, place settings, food menus, and drink lists for the guests that would be attending the "Happy Grateful Party", a party that was to show those that had helped them in one way or another, that they were appreciated.

Maria created several delicious concoctions for her fellow magic users, and designed a special little sitting area that resembled a dark forest and library. There was the enchanted forest for the elves, a artificially moon-lit indoor clearing with a pond for the many types of fairies, a darkened area in one of the corners for the shades that didn't appreciate the light, an elegantly decorated sitting area for the vampires in the group, another forested area for the different types of kitsune, and so much more along with a general meeting area where there would be entertainment and dancing, so everyone could mingle.

The first to arrive had been Lory and a few of his notable friends. There were many faces in between that Kyoko and Maria instantly recognized. Kyoko spent most of her time in the kitchen and Maria was tasked with greeting the guests. Kanae arrived and was enchanted with the perfect food that had been offered along with the enticingly comfortable and thoughtful area the girls had created for her kitsune friends.

The next to arrive had been Ren and Yukihito. Yukihito was flustered by the fanfare and Ren just took it in stride. Moments later one would find Yashiro fluttering over to the moon-lit clearing to enjoy the pleasing atmosphere and company of the other fairies that he was acquainted with. It felt great to be thought of in such a way. He was so relaxed that he'd actually took his true form and enjoyed the nectar that had been painstakingly presented in tiny little white daffodils, used as cups. He was in heaven.

That evening, Lory would have three "special" guests. His first guest would make a flamboyant entrance to dazzle his little girl, at the insistence of his father. Maria had been rendered speechless. She'd never sent him an invitation. If she had, he would have had to travel by plane and she certainly didn't wish to risk something like that for her own desire to see her father. Mercifully Lory had seen through her little ruse and made arrangements for his son to attend. He would have been more than happy if the boy chose a transfer and stayed, but he was the head of the international branch of LME and was needed in the US. _Well, one day Maria will conquer her phobia and go to see Kouki._ He thought with a smile as he watched father and daughter catch up.

When Kyoko was younger, no more than five years-old, she was taken from her home, her loving family, and many memories were erased or hidden by a talented shape-shifter that had disguised herself as Saena. To her, Kyoko was part of a plan to quickly make money for her and her friends. Unfortunately, a car accident cut that plan short and left a little girl without a way to recover her memories quickly and without a family. She believed that when the memory of her birthday surfaced every year, she was remembering a holiday. The faces of those that loved her were distorted or completely hidden, but for a reason unknown to her, she always felt a giddy nostalgia for celebrating the Winter Solstice.

The clock struck midnight and that was the moment when everything started tumbling towards her all at once. Standing before her was Kuon with the largest, most beautiful, red rose she'd ever seen in her entire life. "Happy Birthday, Kyoko-chan." He told her with a soft smile.

She looked at him in confusion. Was it her birthday?

"It's your birthday, is it not?" He asked quietly with a smile.

She looked at him and then back at the large rose. "I don't know... I think it could be, but..." She glanced back up at him. "How would you know?"

He glanced up and saw Lory speaking to a familiar couple. "I heard President Takarada talking about it." He lied.

"Oh..." _Oh, that makes sense. He did say he knew my parents... I should probably give him an answer regarding that before I leave tonight._ She was now lost in her thoughts.

Kuon chuckled. "Let's try this again..." He smiled and caught her attention with the rose once again. "Happy Birthday, Kyoko-chan."

She took the large rose in her hands, with eyes wide. "Th-Thank you very much."

He smiled softly. "No need, it was no trouble."

The conversation probably would have continued had Kanae not heard her competition mention Kyoko's birthday. I thought she didn't know when her birthday was... Wait, didn't he say something about Takarada-san mentioning it? She looked sternly at Kyoko then at Ren/Kuon. She narrowed her eyes. "It's her birthday?"

Kyoko just stared in shock and Kuon absently nodded.

"Mo! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" She groused and quickly walked away to retrieve the gift she'd bought for her friend for the Winter Solstice. She'd spent hours searching practically every salon and department store in New Tokyo looking for it. She knew it was perfect for Kyoko when she'd seen the ad for it, an adorable makeup set fit for a princess. She'd heard Takarada-san and Ren calling her that, and most definitely thought that there was a reason behind it, but the true reason she bought it for her was how Kyoko was always trailing off into her own little world like some fairies were known to do often. Needless to say, Kyoko loved it and Kanae was at least one point ahead of the competition.

Lory approached the trio and cleared his throat. He had a special surprise for Kyoko. She'd been going back and forth on whether she wanted to meet her parents or not. He knew this from all of his sources around LME, mainly Kanae, Kuon, Maria, and Yukihito. They were the only people she held dear enough to her to discuss the problem with. Tonight, that would be remedied. Like pulling off the bandage, it was going to be quick and clean. They needed it and so did she. She'd been entirely too skittish since being informed of everything. Not only that, she had progressed enough to be introduced to her parents. Kuu's visit and his Oya Baka tendencies had helped that along quite nicely.

* * *

Shoko-san had been behaving quite strangely these past few weeks, more than she normally did. He was still feeling a little out of sorts and he'd been having the yen for foods he'd never eaten before. He was still trying to get used to the way his body was reacting to things. It had freaked him out at first, but he decided he'd had no choice in the matter and rolled with it.

Shoko had given him his nice new leather, studded neck band and some other nice jewelry to enhance his image at the beginning of all of this, so there was an upside to it all he supposed and strangely enough she had been able to distract him with his new diet and exercise routine; although, he couldn't find the courage to ask her about the strange markings he'd found in a very unusual, personal place. It was just too embarrassing to ask her about something he should remember happening.

She really hadn't scheduled anything for these past few weeks, so he was enjoying the downtime and using it to pen a few new songs. That was another thing that the new routine helped with. He hadn't felt as centered and relaxed in his entire life. He shrugged off the thoughts and went with the _"if it works, don't fix it"_ frame of mind. Shoko obviously knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to go against her. She'd gotten just a little bit scary since that morning. She was different somehow. It seemed as though she was a lot stronger and she always had this commanding look about her that made him think twice before even asking her for something.

He'd also noticed a peculiar thing about the changes in his life. He really hadn't thought much about Kyoko lately and Mimori was around a lot more than he'd like. She clung to him more, and had even taken up the habit of stroking his hair, telling him how wonderful he was. Puzzling enough, she had worded in a disturbing way. _"Sho-chan, you are such a good boy."_ He shrugged it off, chalking it up to just one of her fangirl eccentricities.

The first time Shoko Aki had heard it, she'd had nearly drown in her coffee. She had a hunch that Mimori knew more than what she was letting on. That girl was always full of surprises. When Sho had been a vampire, it hadn't bothered her like it would most elves. She seemed even more attached to him now that he was a human, and it made Aki wonder about the ancient legends and stories about the relationship between humans and elves, long ago. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she did know. It wasn't like he'd turned into one of those slobbering beasts they kept in the animal sanctuaries.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

She was stunned. Firstly, she wasn't expecting gifts from anyone or to be wished a "Happy Birthday". She honestly didn't know it was her birthday until Kuon had given her the rose, at that point it just snowballed from there. After Kuon came Kanae, then the Taisho and Okami had brought her a gift, initially for the holidays, and finally came Lory's two-part gift.

Lory, being the over-the-top individual that he was, had commandeered a cake that was almost the size... well scratch that, it was the size of the room she rented at the Darumaya. It was a fairytale castle with all the amenities. It even appeared that a few of his dance troupe, that were fairies, had been hired or volunteered to be little soldiers on the parapets with tiny guns and cannons popping in celebration. She honestly didn't know what to make of it she'd been so stunned. So stunned in fact, that she didn't notice part two of her gift, as they stood there off to the side a little embarrassed by Lory's display. They had both hoped that the introduction would be a little less flamboyant, but alas that just wasn't in the cards.

"Make a wish then blow out your candles Kyoko-chan!" Lory announced with a flair, brimming with excitement, and hoping that she would be wishing to see her parents tonight.

Kyoko nodded absently, just staring at the monstrosity. She quickly snapped out of it, remembering the large creation and its temporary inhabitants. She certainly didn't want anyone injured on account of her taking too long. She quickly walked up to the bottom edge where the 17 candles blazed, closed her eyes, and made her wish. _I want to remember. I want to remember everything, and everyone._ She thought with tears warming her eyes. She took in a deep breath and blew out every single one. She peeked out with one eye open, hoping her wish came true. Nothing, there was still darkness and distorted faces in her mind. She sighed. _Oh well, I suppose that was asking too much._ She thought in disappointment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO-CHAN!" Echoed around the large room, and she flushed with embarrassment for being made the center of attention. Certainly she was an actress now, and as Akuma-chan she'd even made a few appearances for the music, but this was infinitely more personal and very new to her. Even the elegant couple standing next to Lory had congratulated her. It was uncomfortable to have complete strangers wishing her a Happy Birthday, especially when this was the first that she could actually remember having.

It was perplexing. The beautiful woman and handsome man looked like they were going to cry. She saw Lory walk up to them and say something to them, then he walked her way. She had a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't just explain away with the excuse that, even though she'd helped prepare all of the culinary delights of the evening, she'd completely forgot to partake in the festivities herself.

"Kyoko-chan," Lory held out his hand for her to take so he could lead her. "there's someone that I'd like for you to meet." He told her gently.

She now knew this feeling. It was a feeling that made her want to run away, to hide and never show her face again. She actually couldn't put a name to it, but she'd only started feeling such feelings since she started working for LME. For some reason that she couldn't explain, she blindly took his hand and allowed herself to be whisked away to the room she'd seen the couple go into. "T-Takarada-san... What's going on?"

He gently shook his head and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I just have some guests that would like to meet you very much." He nodded in the direction of the atrium/aviary.

* * *

The pair were stunned by their daughter. What had happened in her life to make such an elegant little, perfect creature so timid, subservient, and self-conscious? It boggled the mind to know that she'd been much worse in private. Certainly she was outgoing when with friends, and she was definitely relaxed around the people she actually knew, but when she was with strangers, she was overly polite, quiet, and self-deprecating. It would seem to them, through observation throughout the evening, that compliments weren't taken well at all. Almost to the point where she seemed to accuse the individual paying the compliment of being a liar. Not outright mind you, but she would turn it into something that it clearly wasn't.

If someone told her she looked pretty, she would make the makeup or clothing she was wearing responsible. If they complimented her on the food she'd made, she would say it was because of the wonderful quality of the ingredients. They couldn't find anything that she, herself would take credit for. Saena and Kazu were at a loss. How had this happened? Who had done this to their child? Who would do this to any child and why? It was barbaric!

Their meeting with her had been a bit awkward to say the least, but it was something that had to happen, and thankfully sooner than later. It was something that should have happened the moment her identity was suspected and confirmed, simply to staunch the hemorrhage a life without love had caused her. Well, it was no use in crying over spilled milk. What needed to be done now, was to start filling this child with the love she had clearly been without these past almost 11 years.

* * *

Although she had become rigid when she felt the arms of the man and woman claiming to be her parents wrap around her, she had finally relaxed and felt her heart beat painfully in her chest as if it were the first time it had ever beat. None, but Kuon had ever taken her into their arms until that point, not Kanae, not the Fuwas, not Sho, not Lory or Kuu, not even the couple that had taken her in and actually felt a little parental towards her. Perhaps Maria, but that was more of a sister to sister type of thing. Maria was a child and really couldn't give her the type of stability or love that she'd required for so very long.

Ever since Sho had tossed her aside... No, it was from the very beginning, she realized, she had forced herself to be emotionally and mentally strong. The only time she'd actually allowed herself to cry, in the past 9 years, had been one night shortly after Sho had revealed the truth of his feelings to her inadvertently, and the other time had been the night in Karuizawa after kUon had removed Sho from his room and Yashiro had given her and Kuon a few moments together after dinner.

Even though she had pretended to be strong around them, had bested Sho in talent, and in innate skill, she still felt weak and conquered, like she had meant nothing. It was Kuon's embrace and his scent that brought comfort and the tears. She broke and could no longer hold them in. When her parents wrapped her in their arms, she felt a similar comfort that she'd felt on that night wash over her.

All in all, it wasn't a completely uncomfortable experience. She had parents now, and they wanted to get to know her. Unknown to her, Lory had suggested that they allow her to continue living with the kitsune couple until she was comfortable with them. Initially they wanted her to move to a safer location and even possibly live with them, after all they did want to make up for the lost years. After they met the Taisho and Okami, they decided that it was for the best. They'd even offered the couple compensation for looking after their daughter, but it was refused. The couple saw her as their own and that in itself was more comforting than they had ever imagined. Taisho was actually more stern and protective over her than her own father. Lory chuckled at the conversation that stemmed from that one. The two men deciding unequivocally that no man was good enough for their little girl. _Poor Kuon._

At the end of the evening, they finally had made contact with their long lost daughter and were no longer forced to observe her from afar. It would be quiet family dinners filled with conversation in the future and many instances of getting to know the strong young woman she'd become. With her surprisingly busy schedule, they were able to eke out at least one night a week at the Darumaya for dinner as a family. She'd decided that she would cook for them even if they protested. They really didn't need to know that she'd had a hand in it and Taisho would gladly help her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

This was perfect. Just fucking perfect! Now he knew exactly why Mimori was behaving the way she did around him, petting him, cooing softly to him like he was an idiot, cooking for him! Not that she didn't cook well, she did so quite well. He had to admit, even if it was now what he knew for certain was human food. He wanted to retch at the thought, but instead his mouth watered.

Shoko's confession explained so much about what was happening to him now. He now knew why he could actually feel cold and heat, why he craved something other than the diet he'd grown to know as a vampire, and the fact that Shoko had to take him to that special doctor.

"This is all her fault! She did this to me! Somehow she did this to me! That bitch! That plain, boring, good for nothing maid, did this to me!" He ranted in his bedroom, throwing things about, shocking himself as he attempted to remove the stupid collar, and wristband that they had put on him. He was now vowing to himself to confront her at some point and fix what she had taken away from him, to change him back to the vampire that he was. How could he know that it was his punishment, and it most certainly was not handed down to him by Kyoko?

Sadly if he wanted something like this fixed, he would have to confront the individual that changed him. Would said individual even know how to change him back? Well, of course she did, but she most certainly was not going to let him know how he could be turned back, and she definitely believed that in this day and age, no other vampire would be willing to turn him in the way that needed to be done. What modern vampire would want to dine on a disgusting human? To them now, it would be like eating a rodent or something like that. Something only done out of the desperation and under the threat of starvation. It wasn't very likely to happen.

* * *

"Stunning my darling. You've come so far." Kazu told her proudly as she displayed wings that were now an almost pure white and armor that had gone from a sinister looking skeletal to a smooth silver and gold metallic with white silk loin-skirt. She twirled once for them, changed back and sat at the dinner table, as the kitchen staff cleared the table of their dinner dishes.

Saena smiled softly. "Your father's correct my dear. I believe it to be almost time for your coronation." She informed her.

Kyoko looked at the pair a little shocked. "C-Coronation? What do I do?" She asked a little nervously.

Her father put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "You really won't need to do much. It's just a formality. Something to let the world know you're alive and our daughter. Just something that needs to be done before anything else." He left out the fact that she would need to do this before she even started dating Lord Kuon or before they married. They still hadn't informed her of the significance of her stone that he'd given her. That would come soon enough though.

"Am... Am I ready for something like that?" She asked a little worried.

Her mother smiled once again as they waited for the butler to bring dessert. "Kyoko... You are more ready than any other that has come before you. I have full confidence that you will excel in the display and the just think... you will get to witness the games." She told her excitedly.

"The games?" Kyoko asked with interest. Lory hadn't explained anything like this to her.

Her father nodded. "Yes, the games where the princes from the other kingdoms and noble families will come together in a tournament to show you their abilities." Yes, it was a tournament to show the princess how worthy each male was to be her mate. Although, there was most likely one that would not be participating. Well, he wouldn't have anyway. Only he thought himself to be of royalty and now he wasn't even considered anything more than a pet to a dark-haired little elf, unless he decided to submit to his parents. Something he recently discovered thanks to the research his boss and his manager had searched for night and day.

"Oh my you will look so regal atop the winged horse we got for you when you were small." Her mother said dreamily.

"H-Horse?" Kyoko asked a little worried. She'd never been on one. A memory from her training flashed to her. "Um, does it have to be a horse?"

Kazu glanced at her with curiosity. He shook his head. "It doesn't have to be. What did you have in mind my dear?"

She looked down at her hands that were balled into nervous fists in her lap. "Well, when I was training... I made a friend. Um... I was wondering if there was a way to help him. He doesn't belong where he is."

Kazu furrowed his brow, thinking she wanted one of the criminals from the Forbidden Zone released. "Who might this friend be?"

"It's a white dragon. He was born there. He and his family don't deserve to be punished and hunted like they are." She told them.

Her parents looked at her with surprise. "You can talk to them?"

Kyoko nodded shyly. "Is there any way to help them?"

Saena looked up at Kazu and gave him a small nod.

"I'll look into it Sweetie, but you'll have to come with me if I'm able to help them. We'll also need to find a location for them to settle if we're able to release them. If you can speak to them as you say, we'll need you to interpret for us." He explained to her. He had heard through stories when he was a child that there were members of his family that could communicate with creatures other than humanoids, but that's all he thought they were, stories. He supposed that they weren't stories after all.

Kyoko smiled brightly, jumped up from her seat and hugged both of her parents. "Thank you so much!" She quickly sat back down and blushed. "S-Sorry."

Kazu laughed. "It's alright Kyoko. We don't mind."

* * *

Lory smiled proudly at how far his children had come, as he read the invitation that had been laid on his desk. Most of the single young men from the noble families, that were interested, had submitted their names, and been invited to attend the tournament at Princess Kyoko's coronation. She had certainly come a long way. He honestly didn't know how she was doing it, keeping up with her schoolwork, acting, singing, and her lessons for the coronation. The girl had been so busy he hadn't seen her once in the past month.

Lory sighed. "I suppose I should let Kuon know about all of this or Reino is going to get a leg up on him." He chuckled as he folded the announcement and placed the parchment inked in gold back in it's envelope. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Yashiro-kun... I need to speak to Ren as soon as possible. It's very important that I see him soon... Today or tonight, the time isn't important... 11:30's fine... I know that's quite late, but this is really important and the subject matter needs to be discussed in my office... Yes of course, thank you." Lory hung up and pulled out a cigar. "Hm... I wonder how he will take the news." He smirked a little. _What would the boy choose?_ An interesting question to be sure. Would he choose to stay in obscurity or proudly display himself for the girl Lory thought he loved at the tournament? Well, he would have six months to decide and practice. Lory hoped that Kuon would make the decision right for him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

If anyone would have asked him a year ago if this is where he would be or if this is what he'd be doing, he would have thought they were crazed. At the moment, as it stood, he thought perhaps he was a little crazy. He would have to be in this position. Well, maybe not. He had made this decision and he was determined to follow through. He didn't give her that stone on a child's whim. He had meant it and he fully meant to follow through on the promise he'd made to her 12 years ago, before she'd been taken. She was back now and he truly and deeply had fallen in love with her.

Here he was now, standing in the midst of the Forbidden Zone, fighting against the strongest and most powerful that had been collected, using his skills to their limits in every way that could be devised. There was no way on this planet that he would allow anyone, but himself to stand next to her. He'd decided that the day they'd spent training in Karuizawa. She was perfect, perfect and powerful. Not even his own mother had been able to compare, in his eyes. She'd inspired him to move forward, to improve and push himself beyond what he'd thought possible in every way. Although, he was a little curious, the dragons that had been there before were no longer showing themselves. It was a shame, they had, dare he say it, gotten close.

It was a bit lonely now. Well, at least he had the winged warhorse his father had given him as a child. It had been so long since they had seen each other and Kuu had him shipped over a few months ago. He'd told Lory that Kuon may need to get to know him again. He laughed inwardly at the thought. Dad knew before even I did. He smirked and patted Zeus on his neck.

"I can't wait for you to meet Kyoko." He murmured to the fiery-eyed, black beast.

Zeus nodded in agreement and sparks bounced up from the ground as he struck his large metallic-like hoof on the ground. Small flames came from his nostrils as he snorted.

"Easy... We're almost done for the day." Kuon told him as he stroked his silken mane.

Once a week for 48 hours the pair would prepare for the next 4 months. He hoped deeply that would be enough training. He would win or die trying. There was no way he was going to allow Reino or anyone else access to her. He would prove to himself, her parents, and the world that he was worthy to be next to her. Not once did he think of the perks other than being by Kyoko's side, like the others did. He didn't think of the implications of being her prince and what it entailed. Not once did he realize that in being her prince, that one day he would also be her king. Well, perhaps he would realize that much later. Certainly his own father and Lory would remind him of his future duties that he would have been destined to take over one day anyway.

* * *

This was not something that he'd ever wanted to do. He was at the mercy of his mother now. She had politely informed him that she would not do as he asked without a price. Certainly she would turn him in the old way, but he would owe her. Owe her big. If he didn't find a proper bride and wed within six months, she would make certain that he never left Kyoto again. He wasn't sure how she would facilitate that, but he was certain that Kyoko had been her prime candidate. She'd explained that to him in detail. She informed him that Kyoko had never been a slave, servant or anything of that nature.

He was now standing in front of the studio with an arm full of a gaudy flower arrangement and a pocket filled with the most expensive chocolates he could find. The wound on his neck from his mother, had healed hours after the most excruciating and embarrassing pain he'd ever experienced in his short life. "At least I'm back to normal." He groused. He sighed. "I suppose I should get this over with." He murmured as he opened the door and strutted in with a smirk. _Meh, she won't be able to resist. It's everything she likes and when I apologize and give her what she wants, she'll fall at my feet and my mother will be satisfied. Small price to pay, it's not like I can't see other women when she goes back to Kyoto. I'll just have to be discrete._ He nodded to himself as he opened the door to the studio, squared his shoulders and walked in.

* * *

Privately, Yashiro had been updated on the status of his male charge and his incognito female charge. Neither knew he was caring for both of them at this point, of course. He had been informed by Lory of everything. Kuon needed time in his schedule for the training for the tournament, and Kyoko for her coronation. At first he'd been a little overwhelmed and there had been a trail of pixie dust that needed to be cleared from Lory's office, but he did finally calm down and dive into his new task.

His eyes flashed a piercing glint when he saw the pestilent vampiric singer. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the princess' parents would be infuriated if they knew what this individual had done to their daughter. He briefly made mental note to report everything to Lory that occurred during his little visit.

"I'm here to talk to Kyoko." Sho announced arrogantly.

Kuon made a motion to remove the pest, but Yukihito stayed him with a hand to the shoulder. "Not here. It would look bad before the tournament."

Kuon looked at his manager in shock, wondering how he even knew. He nodded stiffly.

"Fuwa-san, to what do we owe this little visit? You do realize that this is a closed set and only cast and crew are allowed access?" Yashiro informed him as Kyoko stood behind him, perplexed by the whole situation.

"If you must know, I'm here to give these flowers to my future wife on Valentine's Day." He smirked evilly at Kuon and glanced at Kyoko to see her reaction. _It's what she always wanted, right?_

The entire room went silent at his words. Kuon was visibly livid, and Yashiro was in shock.

A sharp burst of female laughter was heard stunning everyone further. They all turned to said female in question, as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, holding her sides. "That is truly funny. It's good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor Fuwa-san." She told him regally. "I can't help, but wonder where on Earth you ever got that idea. Did Mother and Father send you an invitation to my little party?"

Kuon's head snapped to her, and watched as she gracefully walked up to the boy. "Of course for me to consider you, you would have to attend and win," She glanced at Kuon and smiled softly. "and of course you know that there will only ever be one that is capable of winning." She informed him and Kuon felt a warmth spread through his chest.

 _She knows about it?_ He smiled back angelically.

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't have parents. What's this crap about winning?" He spat out.

Yashiro gently pulled her behind him. "Let me take care of this Kyoko-chan." He told her and pushed his glasses a little up his nose, and she nodded to him. "Fuwa-san, I believe what she is trying to say is, you should contact your guardians and they will be able to pass down the information about the coronation and tournament. All of the noble families with sons that have interest have been invited." Yashiro had told him quietly enough, so the other cast members and crew didn't hear. That and he had actually placed a barrier around him and Fuwa so that the boy couldn't get near her or Kuon.

"That is bullshit. There is no way anything like that would be going on. She's a nobody and she.. doesn't... have... parents!" He insisted angrily.

"Believe what you like, but she most certainly does and in 5 months they will be publicly celebrating her return to them... No thanks to you or your parents. Although..." He paused momentarily in thought. "I suppose they could thank you for bringing her to Tokyo and abandoning her as if she were something unimportant." He mumbled and Sho flinched at the accusation.

"I get it..." He growled. "If I ever want to speak to her again, I have to go to her stupid party and play some silly game."

Yashiro laughed. "That's oversimplifying it a bit, but yes."

"Well?" Sho asked expectantly.

Yashiro raised a brow. "Well what, Fuwa-san?"

"How do I get an invitation?" Sho growled impatiently.

Yashiro laughed again and shook his head. "If you haven't received one already, you do not qualify."

Sho furrowed his brow. "Well how do I qualify?" This guy was seriously starting to piss him off.

Yashiro smirked. "Hm... The only way to qualify is to be born into royalty, and have your parents submit your request. Otherwise, you may only be a spectator." He happily announced to him and nodded to the two security guards that had been called to escort Sho out.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

"Are you okay?" He asked as she sat quietly on the sofa after he'd enjoyed the wonderful gift she'd given him.

She gave him a small nod. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He looked at her a little confused. "Why would you be sorry. It wasn't your fault he came in. Security should have paid more attention."

She shook her head. "Mother and Father told me last week about that barbaric tournament." She said a little angrily.

He gently stroked her hair. "That isn't something you should worry about. You have enough on your mind with the coronation. Let me worry about it." He gave her a mischievous smile. "Besides, I will _**not**_ lose. I guarantee it." He chuckled.

"Kuon... this is serious. You could get hurt and it would be my fault." She whined a little.

He looked up in thought. "Hmm... I wonder how a traditional tournament, that's been around for at least a thousand years, could possibly be your fault. I wonder how you could possibly be at fault, when I willingly had my father submit my name for it... Kyoko, I will not allow anyone else the chance. I..." He paused. He wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it or if he was ready to say it.

She looked up at him with eyes aglow in expectation.

"I... I love you. I always have. I never forgot you. That stone I gave you, was a betrothal stone. A promise from me to you." He finally let it out.

She was speechless. That was certainly a small tidbit she didn't know. "Y-You do? I... I love you too, Kuon. I'm sorry I forgot about the meaning of the stone." She started sobbing. "I don't know why I can't remember anything. I hate not remembering anything from then."

He pulled her into his arms and gently caressed her back as she calmed with his scent. "Kyoko, you were very young. It's normal not to remember much from that time anyway. Besides, you were kidnapped by a shifter, the gods only know what they did to you before you were found by the Fuwas."

She nodded quietly. "I still hate it." She pouted, wiping her tears, and sniffling.

"I know, Princess. I know." He murmured.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Sho ranted and Aki stood in the corner worried about his demeanor. She was happy that he'd been able to find a solution to his predicament, but now he was in such a state that had her seriously worried. He'd been ranting about a coronation and tournament for the past 3 days.

 _He couldn't be talking about the coronation for the Royal Princess in 5 months, could he? Why would he be so worked up about something like that?_ "Sho... If you want we can have Akatoki-sama submit your name to be considered for the entertainment. I'm sure the Royal Family would be more than happy to have you entertain their daughter." She told him not realizing exactly who she was referring to or the impact it would have to further his ire.

"I wouldn't sing for that plain, fake, nobody if my life depended on it!" He hissed out.

Aki groaned a little. He really needed to change his attitude if he wanted to survive in entertainment, and in life. She really hoped that he would never spew this garbage in public, it could mean his downfall in more ways than one. "Sho, you should really think about what you're saying before it comes out of your mouth." She scolded. "Didn't you say once that you wanted to be at the top? Didn't you say that your family was part of the nobility? I'm sure if you called your parents they would be able to get you in with no problem." She reminded him, not realizing that everything he'd told her had been him making himself out to be more than he actually was or so he thought.

Actually, he never really thought to ask his mother. She'd mentioned a long time ago that they came from nobility, and that's what he'd been basing all of his boasting on. He knew he wasn't anything like a true prince, but he could have been considered nobility. He sat and wondered if his mother still had enough pull to get him in. He went to his room and left Aki to clean up the mess he'd made from throwing things during his tantrum.

"Mom... Did you receive an invitation or anything?" He asked quietly.

Yayoi sighed. _"Why do you need to know something like that Shotaro?"_

He was quiet for a moment. He supposed she needed to know now. "Because, it's for Kyoko's coronation and the tournament for her suitors." He said halfheartedly.

Yayoi raised a brow. _"Are you sure about that?"_ She asked a little worried, remembering the last tournament over 20 years ago for Her Royal Highness Princess Saena. Japan's Royal Prince, Kazu had nearly died and she certainly didn't want that for her son.

He groaned. "Yes, I'm sure. Her manager told me himself."

" _You aren't going... You've done no training... You haven't been through the trials and you have absolutely no markings. It's too dangerous. You would never survive. My family hasn't participated in that barbaric display for at least 400 years and I will not have my son maimed for it or killed."_ She told him sternly. Regardless of what Sho thought, Yayoi knew that vampires were not invincible, especially against the types that would be participating in the tournament. She shivered at the thought that little Kyoko had been the missing princess and was thankful that she never decided to use her abilities against the children that picked on her as a child, including Shotaro.

"But... It's Kyoko. You wanted me to marry Kyoko." Now that she told him no, he most certainly wanted to do it. Kyoko's status had become a little more appealing now that he had calmed enough to think about it.

" _No... No amount of training, in this short of a time will prepare you for the tournament, even if you did it everyday for the next year. I know you think more of your career than to just toss it aside for something like that."_ She told him, revealing that she knew of his plan in the first place. She knew about what he'd planned the moment he left her office at the ryokan, and she knew that he would rather cut his own throat than give up the life he had currently.

Now that she had this new news of Kyoko-chan, she was most certainly not going to sacrifice her son to have Kyoko-chan in Kyoto. Kyoko had her own family now and Yayoi knew that Shotaro wasn't serious about her. _"Find another Shotaro. I refuse to submit my son's name for a slaughter. Besides, it's too late, the deadline passed last month. Find another bride Shotaro."_ She told him firmly. _"Find another and I will release you from your debt."_

"Fine..." He turned off his phone and flopped back onto his bed gracelessly.

* * *

He felt invincible! She loved him! He could safely say he'd never felt this way before. He still had the nightmares occasionally about Rick and the circumstances surrounding his death, but there was something different in his dreams now. It had been a great long while since he'd seen his friend not broken and covered in his own blood, but the dream he had the prior night had set his mind at ease almost.

 _{"It's good to see you living again, Kuon. You had me thinking I would have to kick your ass." Rick chuckled and patted him on the back as he sat next to him at the bar, sipping his drink._

 _Kuon laughed. "I have no doubt that you would find a way." He was silent for a moment. "You were right you know. I thought I'd lost her. I thought that there was no one for me." He confessed._

 _Rick shook his head. "I told you before not to lose hope, that she was out there."_

 _Kuon sighed defeatedly. "I know... Sorry..."  
Rick smiled and took another drink. "Don't be... I understand. Just don't let it happen again. Okay?" _

" _Thanks man... I don't know what I would do without you." Kuon sat back in his seat and sighed._

" _What's wrong now?" Rick teased a little._

" _I'm just worried I'm not good enough. I've been training and all, but I don't know if I'm what she needs." He confessed._

 _Rick chuckled. "Why don't you let her decide. From what I've seen... I think she's already made that decision. You shouldn't worry so much. You'll do fine." He reassured him, patting him on the back._

" _Yeah, I suppose you're right. Wish me luck." He smirked and downed the last of his drink._

 _Rick nodded. "As if you need it. She's already started working her magic on you... In case you haven't noticed."}_

Kuon's eyes popped open in the dark. "What the heck was that? Her magic? What did that mean?" He glanced at his clock and groaned. "3 am... Two more hours..." He rolled over and fluffed his pillow, then pulled the covers over his shoulders and snuggled deeper into the bed. He needed all the rest he could get for his 2-hour, 5 am training session before he started his workday.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

"What the hell? I'm the Number One recording artist right now! Why the hell wouldn't I be chosen for such a big event?!" He ranted after finding out that he'd been rejected after submitting his name for consideration for the upcoming event.

His mother and family may forbid him from participating in the games, but they sure as hell couldn't prevent him from presenting himself at the coronation, and impressing everyone with his good looks and voice, at a mini-concert.

Aki sighed. "Sho, it has nothing to do with your position or status in the entertainment world. I was informed that the princess prefers classical music and they will be using an orchestra instead... I'm sorry things haven't been working out." She honestly was. He had been through so much lately. It had to be a bit soul crushing for someone with an ego like his.

"N-Not working out? Are you kidding me? All she would ever listen to was my music when we were kids! She's lying! There's no way she would listen to that crap!" He ranted.

She looked at him a little surprised. "What are you talking about? How do you know the princess?"

Sho narrowed his gaze at her. "The princess is Kyoko. You know, my maid?"

After recovering from the shocking news, Shoko sighed. "Sho... Did you ever stop to think that the only reason that she had done that was because she admired you at the time? What would make you think that she would continue to listen to your music once you said those things about her? People change Sho, and you kind of forced her changes... Did you ever consider that?" She needed to pound some sense into him before he did something that got him into serious trouble. She'd heard about the candy and flowers and there are so many ways that could have gone south, considering Kyoko-chan's status. He may be a hard to kill vampire, but that didn't mean they couldn't toss him into a deep dark hole and forget about him for an eternity, with no questions asked. She was a Royal after all, and he had really screwed up with her.

* * *

She tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. She hated the fact that Kuon was participating in the same tournament that her father had nearly been killed in, all those years ago. Although Lory had explained to her that love was never a factor in royal pairings, she still worried about him. What if he got hurt because of her? What if someone killed him? Would she be forced to marry the one who did it? With those thoughts in her mind, she had drifted off to sleep.

Throughout the night, her subconscious would instruct her on the solution to her problem. In the morning she would instinctively know what she needed to do. Something deep within her told her, that the bond needed to be strengthened, but how? Throughout the day, on the set of Dark Moon, she would turn over the obvious solution in her mind and try to still her nerves. He was choosing her by participating in the tournament. He'd even told her, he wouldn't allow another to be by her side. He'd told her he loved her, and she was certain that she loved him. So, why was she so nervous about the obvious solution to this conundrum? Perhaps slipping into Natsu for courage would be her best choice. She nodded at the thought, squared her shoulders, relaxed her posture, smirked sexily and tapped on his dressing room door.

"Kyoko-chan! What brings you by? Did Director Ogata need Ren?" Yashiro asked after he'd opened the door.

She glanced up at him and smiled. She shook her head. "Yashiro-san, you wouldn't mind if I had a word with Tsuruga-san... In private?"

Yashiro thought for a moment, glanced at his charge, and nodded to her. "I don't suppose that would be a problem. I'm going to pick up Ren's bento, would you like for me to get one for you too?"

She smiled brightly and gave him a small nod. "Thank you Yashiro-san."

Kuon couldn't help, but think she was acting a bit off. She was holding herself a little differently, more relaxed, and there was a bit more of a sexy sway in her hips. She was walking _The Walk_. He inwardly groaned a bit. He wanted to keep their interactions completely chaste before the tournament, and if she kept doing this he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands or mouth off of her.

He had a hunch on what she was up to. Lory and his father had told him about that little obscure clause in the tournament guidelines. If she were to be impregnated successfully beforehand, there would basically be a shotgun wedding. Well, he was not going to allow her to ruin her reputation like that for him. He wanted to prove that he was worthy, not have everything handed to him.

After she had pushed him back onto the sofa and laid the most unforgettable kiss on him that he'd ever experienced, he pulled her into his lap and held her close. "Kyoko... I know what you're doing." He murmured.

She stiffened and glance up at him, through her thick dark lashes. "I don't know what you're talking about Kuon." She whispered, blushing.

He shook his head and sighed. He gently guided her face to look at him. "Imagine that you go to an audition and there are hundreds of candidates. You and they have all tried very hard, researched the part, and have put everything you have into it." She nodded a little confused. "Now imagine that the director comes out, takes one look at you, without ever seeing what you or anyone else is capable of and says: _Alright, everyone go home except Kyoko_. Even though he's never seen anything you've done and hasn't seen what you have to offer. He just sends everyone home after all their trouble and picks you just because he knows you personally. Not because you're qualified for the job. At least that's how the others see it..." He looked into her now teary eyes. "Do you think you'll have the respect of the others for that?" He sighed a little and hugged her tightly. "I know it's dangerous, but let me prove that I'm worthy to be your future king. The one that will stand by your side and protect you and everyone else if needed. Will you let me do that?" He asked, stroking her hair and back.

Kyoko nodded. "I'm sorry Kuon... I didn't really think of it that way. I know you'll win. I just don't want you to get hurt like they say Daddy did." She explained, burying her face in his shoulder.

He chuckled a little. "As long as you're there for me... I know I'll be safe. Okay?" Lory and his father both had told him to have faith in love. Sure it sounded kind of cheesy at the time, but the more he thought of her when he trained, he drew power from it somehow. This would not be the typical tournament of random suitors that would end in bloodbath with the last one standing. He loved her and she loved him, he was not about to allow that not so little fact, fall to the wayside.

She nodded silently.

When Yukihito returned he would find a quiet female wrapped in the arms and billowing white wings of her chosen male as they sat quietly together, enjoying the solitude and companionship of one another. He quietly closed the door and decided to give them a few more minutes before he announced his arrival with their bentos.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

She had finally grasped the concept of Natsu and made quite clear to Chiori Amamiya that she wasn't a threat. She felt for her. No one should ever suffer as much as that particular little Dark Fairy did.

"Kyoko-sama, I would like to apologize for the way I behaved." She told her, staring at the intricate design on the floor.

Chiori felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I understand, Amamiya-san. I hope we can be friends. I admire your ambition. I've so much I need to learn. Would you mind teaching me?" Kyoko asked quietly.

Chiori looked at her in shock. "I-I don't understand. Are you serious?"

Kyoko smiled softly. "You're my senpai. I have so much I can learn from you."

Chiori Amamiya furrowed her brow and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "H-How could you be so nice, so forgiving after what I tried to do to you? You should hate me... Tell the director or your manager what happened. I don't deserve your kindness."

Kyoko sighed. "We all make mistakes, Amamiya-san. You apologized already. You regret what happened. I can't hold that against you."

Many months later, one would find a Dark Fairy standing side by side with a Celestial Kitsune in attendance to a very special princess as her handmaiden and one of her best friends. For now though, Kyoko had made the decision to trust her. "Have lunch with me sometime?" Kyoko smiled, presenting a beautiful, large white feather to her.

Chiori furrowed her brow as she stared at the unusually soft, billowy plume. "Wh-What's this?"

Kyoko smiled brightly. "An invitation, a calling card of sorts." She gave her a little wink. "You'll understand later. I can't say much now, but if you show it to him, you won't have a problem if you need anything of me." Kyoko explained, pointing to Ruto.

Chiori looked at her a little perplexed. "You're very different than most. You know that?... Most would have told Kantoku Anna immediately and had me removed from the set." She commented as they emerged from her dressing room.

Kyoko sighed and smiled. "I really can't blame you for your reaction. I didn't really give you reason to have any faith in my acting when we first met. I imagine you had been quite insulted to have me star with you. You've had so much experience and here I am a newbie, coming in, unprepared, and not knowing anything about the character I'd been asked to portray. You actually helped create Natsu. Had it not been for your actions, I doubt she'd even exist. She would have been just a copy of Mio, and I could have never been proud of anything like that." Kyoko confessed.

Chiori nodded. "I suppose I can see where you're coming from, but I still don't understand why you gave me a white feather." She confessed a little puzzled.

Kyoko grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her. "Let's have lunch. I want to get to know my new friend."

Chiori looked at her a little stunned. She smiled and shook her head. "You area a very strange one Kyoko-chan." She giggled. "Yoshimoto-san won't mind driving us." She told her, tugging her back in the direction of her manager.

Kyoko nodded. "So... should we get sushi or ramen?"

Chiori felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, a weight that she'd been carrying for years. She had been so horrible to Kyoko, even tried to hurt her, but here she was going to lunch with her as if nothing had ever happened, and being called a friend. No one had ever accepted her this freely without blatantly wanting something first. Kyoko was genuine, and sweet. Thinking of being friends with her, kind of felt like home. It felt right and comfortable.

* * *

"NO! It's the one thing in my life that has given me comfort and been consistent. If I'm not allowed to wear the stone, then you can forget the entire thing! It's barbaric anyway! Kuon gave me this stone and if you're going to force us to endure this horrible public display of pointless violence, then the least you can do is allow me to show my support for him, and wear the stone that the man that I love, gave me!" She ranted after the designer for her coronation gown told her that she wouldn't be wearing her betrothal stone for the coronation or the tournament. Something like that was highly unusual. One did not pick their future partner before the contest of the suitors. The suitors submitted their names, the young men that were found suitable were then briefed on the rules, they trained, they went through the trials, then finally they went through a process of elimination, and the final victor would wed the Royal Princess soon after the tournament. There was no picking and choosing, there was no dating or falling in love, that would come after. That was what the two months after the wedding were for. That was how it had always been.

Saena sighed and waved off the seamstresses. "There is nothing that states that she can't have it that way. Her father and I will allow it." She smiled softly at Kyoko, remembering what Lory had told them about her horrible childhood, and how she'd been betrayed. Although, they weren't sure what they were going to do if Lord Kuon didn't emerge the victor. She sighed inwardly. _I hope for her sake, he succeeds spectacularly. I would hate for anyone to claim that the games are rigged in his favor_.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"Another rune?" Yukihito commented, tapping his own lower jaw.

Kuon looked at him wide eyed and quickly checked in the mirror. He chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks for pointing it out. Still haven't got the spell perfected." He confessed as the new rune seemed to fade.

Yukihito shook his head. "You're doing quite well, all things considered. You haven't slipped with your hair, eyes, or the other runes. What level does that make it now?" He asked curiously.

Kuon thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure... I'd have to ask Uesugi-dono... I kind of lost count at around thirty-seven." He said a little sheepishly.

Yuki fought hard to hid his shocked and horrified look. "Th-Thirty-seven? By all the gods! That's unreal. Are you sure?" He sputtered. "I mean, is that even possible? I was only required to train until level twenty-two as a manager and guardian." He sighed a little defeatedly. "Do you even need me around?"

Kuon gave him a sad smile. "Of course I do... You're my best friend. Besides you're far more observant than I am. All of this power means nothing if someone doesn't have my back."

Yuki chuckled. "I suppose you're right. I guess I'll just have to look into training more to catch up with you. Especially since Takarada-san wants me to keep an eye on both of you." He teased.

Kuon chuckled. "Well, I look forward to sparring with you at some point then. That is, if you don't mind. I'm sure I could learn a lot from you."

Yuki shook his head. "Considering what you'll have to deal with during the tournament, I'm not so sure I could be of much help."

"You'd be surprised. We all have our reasons. They want to be her king... I only want to be the one to love her." He confessed quietly.

Yuki smiled softly. "Well, you'd be surprised on how much of a difference that actually makes. Greed can be a pretty big motivator, but I personally think love trumps it all... Just don't let anything cloud your views or you'll fail."

Kuon nodded. _I just need to remember what Rick told me._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

There were so many things to learn and do for her job, for her coronation, for the tournament, for everything. The one plus side to it all, was that Chiori had decided to willingly join the LoveME Section. Although, Kyoko really couldn't understand that decision. Her new friend's reasoning was that she wanted to be able to handle and see things as Kyoko did. She was tired of feeling so much discontent and malice, it was weighing down her heart and soul. Kyoko had been through so much, she'd discovered, and she could still see the bright side of things. Well, she could at least accept the bad things a little more gracefully than Chiori could, and she wanted to learn how to do that. She knew that she'd never be able to move any further in her career or life, if she didn't start making positive changes immediately.

All of this was one of the many reasons that the three girls found themselves in the predicament of receiving their _"Special Missions"_. Kanae would train for, and audition for a part that was so completely opposite of her. She honestly wasn't that thrilled about portraying an old fashioned, completely helpless, subservient female. She wanted parts that portrayed her as strong, and independent; although, Lory had pointed out that would certainly not be the case some of the time, and she needed the experience.

Chiori had been given the mission to help host a talk show/variety show. She absolutely hated the idea of making a fool of herself in front of the camera, but several had pointed out that it would help soften, and lighten her image. That people wouldn't see her as the bullies that she'd portrayed most of her career.

Neither of her friends knew what Kyoko's mission was. All they were told is that she would have to escort an acquaintance of Lory's to his office and assist him. They suspected it was another temporary management job, like a few months ago. Although, those thoughts quickly flew out of her mind when she sat in the stylist's chair for Ten-san, and the birthing process for Setsuka Heel slowly began.

* * *

"Mo, I honestly don't know why he keeps piling on all of this work while we have fittings, ceremony and etiquette lessons too." Kanae groused.

"I really don't mind all of the lessons, but I am a little worried about what we'll be wearing." Chiori commented. "It seems a little... I don't know... revealing?" She blushed a little.

Kanae shook her head. Their clothes weren't really that bad. Maybe a little on the skimpy side, but she'd had undergarments and bathing suits that covered less, so she really wasn't that bothered by it. "I really don't mind, the seamstresses and the designer made accommodations for me to show my fur, ears and tails, and it covers all the necessary parts."

"I suppose. I really can't complain about the colors or the fit. I've never been more comfortable displaying my wings while wearing clothing." She agreed.

Kanae laughed. "I have to admit. They really aren't what I expected from her, knowing her tastes."

Chiori giggled. "I expected to have to wear acres of lace, silk and ruffles. You know, an adult version of what I've seen Maria-chan wearing."

"Ugh, I would have burned it and made my own, if that were the case." Kanae groused a little and Chiori agreed.

 _ **PING...**_

"Oh! I have to get going. I have a Tea Ceremony class today for a part I'm going to audition for." She held up her phone. "Call me when you find out when you find anything out about the times for our other classes." She told her as she walked out of the LoveME room, and Chiori waved.

* * *

He honestly didn't know why he had to sit and listen to his friend ramble on about her. Of course he knew she was beautiful and unique, he just didn't want for anyone else to realize it before he was able to prove himself, and put that ring on her finger. It sucked that he, and she couldn't just come out like normal people, and tell the world that they were together. He hated the fact that he couldn't make other men back off until after the tournament, not that she wasn't doing a phenomenal job of that herself. He was actually quite impressed at how she adeptly dodged the advances of other males. It was quite entertaining to watch her dazzle, and bewilder them. He often wondered if she even realized that she was doing it.

There did seem to be at least two individuals that wouldn't leave her alone though, that pest Fuwa and Kijima, he hadn't heard or seen Reino in awhile, not that he wouldn't see him at the tournament. He thought, grousing about his distant cousin's involvement in the entire thing. Kyoko had been advised by her parents and Lory that it would be a good idea to go to the Dark Moon party with Hidehito Kijima to essentially let the public know that she wasn't dating anyone or holding any favor for a specific suitor, in the end. It was to prove that she had friends that were male. Although, Hidehito saw it as more of an opportunity to try and actually date her, even if he didn't have a chance. Not that he knew that. Only a select few actually knew she was the princess they were talking about in the news, and the scant photos they had of said princess, had been of Kyoko with her runes and long white hair, not the short, chestnut they saw for Natsu or the short, black they'd seen for Mio. It was a look that was completely opposite of what she displayed normally, and only those closest to her were familiar with it. Well, most of them, she really didn't wish to count Sho and Reino in that category of close friends and family. She saw them as more of the stalker variety. Creepy, annoying, stalker variety.

He just wanted to hurry up and get this drama with the womanizing ass over with, and start the filming for Tragic Marker. He didn't know how Lory had pulled it off, but she would be staying with him. It would be like living in heaven and hell at the same time. Heaven to spend as much time with her as he wished, but hell because he dare not touch her until after he'd felt he'd earned the right to. Not that he saw her as a prize, but he truly wouldn't feel worthy unless he passed this not so little hurdle in his life.

* * *

"Lory, I sincerely don't know what you're up to, but do you think it's wise to allow them to live together like this before the tournament? Won't others suspect that the entire thing is rigged toward Lord Kuon if they find out?" Kazu asked a little worriedly.

Lory smirked at him and offered him a drink. "I don't really think that will be a problem. I've seen them both train. There is only one other that would be capable of defeating him at the moment, and I seriously doubt the man would have any interest in your daughter."

Kazu frowned. "And why not?! She's perfect! She's articulate, beautiful, smart, graceful..." and the list went on and on, reminding Lory of the man that he was referring to.

Lory chuckled. "Because Kuu is already married you dolt!" He shook his head. "You two are far too much alike for my tastes, good sir."

Kazu cleared his throat, and sheepishly grinned. "Is that really such a bad thing? To be proud of one's own child. I have a lot of missed time to make up for." He explained. "And it's all true."

Lory stared at him scrutinizingly. "Would you have felt the same had she come to you in her other state? As one steeped in her own darkness?"

Kazu's brow furrowed. "Without a doubt. Her mother and I would have loved her even then. Something like that was not her fault. She had been mistreated and without love, almost her entire life. However, we probably would have exacted a very severe punishment on those that caused her pain. I won't deny that and honestly, it's taking quite a bit of restraint on her mother's part to keep from locking that Fuwa boy away for an eternity, but Kyoko won't allow it."

Lory chuckled and shook his head. "Whether she knows that I know or not, Maria has already done quite a few interesting things to that boy. I honestly didn't know she had such talent. She'd actually cast a spell that turned him into a human." He laughed wiping the tears from his eyes.

Kazu's eyes went wide and he belted out a guffaw of his own. "Lory, you must have her study under our Court Mage. She could learn so much at her age. She could easily become the world's most powerful witch." He encouraged enthusiastically.

Lory sighed a little. "I'll think on it, but I'm really not sure she's ready for something like that quite yet. She's still quite a handful." He explained.

Kazu smiled softly. "She's probably bored. I'm sure with daily lessons added in regarding something that interests her, she would settle. Not only that, for a couple of hours a day, she would be with others like her."

Lory snorted. "Are you sure that's a wise thing to do? You've met her, haven't you? You know how she is."

He chuckled. "Absolutely, at least this way it would be a controlled environment, and she would have an outlet for all of that mischievous energy she has."

Lory nodded. "Alright, I'll think about it, but I will have to clear it with her first. I won't even consider it if she says no."

One would find the pair playing a rousing game of Shoji later as they discussed the details of the coronation and tournament that needed finalizing, before the last of the invitations went out to the other nobles for the feast and the ball that would follow the events.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

"Just a curious little question, Kyoko-san." Chiori asked while examining the dresses for her and Kanae, then taking in the design for Kyoko's.

Kyoko glanced back at her friends, not noticing Kanae shaking her head and running her fingers across her own throat, to tell Chiori not to ask what she was thinking. "Hm?"

"Well... I kind of understand my and Kanae's dresses. They're cut well, light and airy, somewhat formal, with the dark blue silk and amber colored trim. They're your favorite colors, after all... but I really don't understand why your's is all white with only the trim in dark blue, and your's is considerably more formal than ours." She asked and Kanae groaned a bit, of course she knew the reason.

Kyoko sighed. It's not like she would mind if Kuon won, but if another did... Well. "It's my wedding gown. I'll be wearing my dress armor at the coronation and tournament. This dress will be worn directly after if the victor is able to participate, if not I'll be wearing it for the ceremony after he heals. Then there will be the banquet, the ball and finally for two months... the hon-honeymoon." She blushed fiercely.

Chiori stared at her in shock. How could they allow something like this to happen? Didn't she have a choice in the matter?

Kyoko gave her a little bit of a sad smile. She saw the question in her eyes. She shook her head. "No, it's one of the burdens of being royalty. I can only hope that the one that I love will win..." She shook her head again. "No... I know he'll win. I just have to believe in him. He told me he would, and he will."

Kanae and Chiori had to fight the urge to hug their friend, they were still having the dresses fitted. They made a decision to take her for ice cream or dinner later. It had been a couple of weeks since she'd seen the couple from the Darumaya. Maybe that would cheer her up.

* * *

"I'm really not comfortable with her decision to leave the palace without at least one guardian, Kazu." Saena groused as she and Kazu sat in the garden enjoying their lunch.

He chuckled a little. "She'll be fine dear. She has Kotonami-san, and Amamiya-san with her, not to mention the Taisho and Okami are Kitsune, they will not allow any harm to come to her."

"What about that Special Mission Lory's giving her?" She asked curiously.

Kazu shook his head. "She'll be safe with Lord Kuon."

Saena's brow furrowed. "How can you be so sure? Won't someone recognize her?"

Kazu chuckled. "You'd be surprised. I saw a photo of her in disguise... Trust me you wouldn't know her if she was standing next to you, him either. Those two are amazing in their ability to conform to a new look and personality. Lory said that he'd send candid video of them. I trust that he'll keep her safe and hidden."

She gave him a somewhat skeptical look.

He shook his head. "It's for her own good my dear, and his. They both have trouble trusting others, and believing that they're worthy of love."

She furrowed her brow. "Kazu... What happens if Kuon doesn't win the tournament? What do we do then? Especially if she falls in love with him? Do you truly think this is a good idea?"

He nodded. "I saw the footage of his training. I have every confidence that he'll be the one to take her hand. Everything will be just fine, My Love." He assured her.

Kazu was rarely wrong. She would take his word for it, and plan on having Lord Kuon as their daughter's mate.

* * *

"Isn't there a way around it?" Chiori asked as they sipped the tea that the Okami made for the girls.

Kyoko sighed. "I'm not really sure. I honestly wouldn't know where to begin to look."

Kanae gave her a frustrated look. "Mo! With all the books and papers they've given us to study, there has to be something in there regarding the tournament and it's rules." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And if we can't, you know Maria-chan can." She giggled. "I mean, she was able to turn Fuwa into a human, and that couldn't have been easy information to find." She reminded them of what Maria had quietly revealed about a week ago.

Kyoko shook her head. "I really don't want to get her involved in this. She's young and she doesn't need to burden herself with my troubles."

Chiori rolled her eyes, and glanced inconspicuously at Kanae. Kanae gave her a nod. Maria was going to find out regardless of whether Kyoko wanted her to or not. There had to be a way to spin things in Kyoko's favor, and at least have some good come out of the situation. If their friend absolutely had to marry, she should at least be able to choose her husband, not leave it up to fate or other circumstances. Most of the suitors on the list, according to her friends, weren't the most trustworthy. They wanted her to be happy, not miserable and betrayed. She'd had enough of that for one lifetime.

* * *

She was honestly regretting the fact that she'd turned down an escort at school. Yes, she did have a driver, and guard that would pick her up and escort her to work or home, but they would not accompany her in the halls. She didn't want to bring attention to herself or disrupt classes.

"Well, well... If it isn't the worthless, lovesick freak, that's willing to marry anyone that plays a game, with her as a prize. I have to say I'm a bit impressed; although, I suppose it would be easy to be your husband for show. A position that high, he would be able to have anyone he wants on the side and no one will say a word, not even you." He laughed, leaning against the wall. He shook his head before leaving. "Pathetic."

What he said was so patently offensive, she honestly didn't know how to respond, but the seed was planted and now she couldn't get it out of her mind. Technically she was a prize. She would be forced to marry the winner, and if he wanted to, he could definitely have lovers. She knew she wouldn't say anything about it, because she wouldn't want to bring that kind of attention to the Royal Family.

She would go from being someone's servant to being someone's wife in name only. She knew that Kuon loved her. He would never do anything like that to her. He had made his promise to her long before either of them even understood what the promise meant. She didn't even know the other men that were volunteering themselves to be her Prince, and later her King. She knew that it was a strong possibility that was the only reason they were participating, they wanted power and position. She shook her head at that thought. She was not going to allow that to happen.

At the end of the school day, she made her way out of school and to her guard and driver. She sat quietly in the back of the unmarked, black sedan, pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Mōko-san..." Her voice sounded so sad and hollow that Kanae was more than just a little worried. "What we talked about... Can you help me with it?"

"What happened?" Kanae asked. Kyoko wouldn't be asking for help like this if something hadn't tipped the scales dramatically, and made her start questioning how the tournament would turn out.

Kyoko sighed. "I got a visit from a cockroach..." She sighed. "I don't want to be the only one married. I don't want to be used again." She confessed quietly, so the driver and guard wouldn't hear the conversation.

Kanae sighed. "Mo... We'll discuss this when you get here. We'll figure something out. There has to be a way to prevent anything like that from happening. Okay?" She knew Kyoko was probably nodding in agreement. "Not another word or thought about that asshole. He's just trying to upset you. Do you want me to call Maria-chan and ask her to turn him into a human again, maybe a real cockroach this time?"

Kyoko giggled and shook her head. Kanae really knew how to cheer her up. "You don't need to do that Mōko-san, but thank you for thinking of it. I'll see you in a little while. I don't have to get ready for my Mission for another couple of hours."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few, and don't let what that jerk said upset you. He's just jealous." They ended their call as the car was turning into the parking garage. Kyoko would head straight up to the LoveME room and hopefully, she and Kanae could figure out how to ensure that she married the man she wanted. If she absolutely had to do this, she was going to do it her way.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

Flummoxed. By the very definition of the word, meaning: bewildered or perplexed, it described his state, at the moment, perfectly. Honestly? He didn't know what to make of the situation, he was so completely shocked. First, he was ticked off that she'd actually agreed to go out with Kijima again in the future, even if she said it just to shut him up, and get him to stop bothering her. Secondly, and the thing that pissed him off beyond comprehension, was the fact that she'd either given Fuwa her phone number or he'd somehow discovered it on his own, and the complete ass was calling her at all hours of the day and night.

Now, the circumstance that he was completely flummoxed by, was that he was firmly pinned on the bed beneath her, temper completely doused, mind sufficiently flustered, and body absolutely aroused. His mind was a blank slate, and he honestly didn't know how to react.

Not only did she have him completely under her body, she had him wholly under her control. She had shocked him entirely out of his blinding anger, that he'd never really been able to control on his own before. He couldn't help, but think of all of the other times she'd done the same. The most recent being, when he'd over confidently decided to do the car stunt scene. The thought of actually harming an innocent brought back images of when Rick had stepped in and tried to pull him out of his testing, he'd lost his temper that time too. All he had seen, in his mind's eye, was his car plowing into the crowd of bystanders, and causing death and destruction. Which he didn't, he only thought he had. She pulled him from that trance as easily as she was pulling him from his anger now. She was truly an angel from the stories, and myths he'd been told of when he was a child. What did his father call them? Ah yes, Guardian Angels. She was his beautiful Guardian Angel.

He looked up into those familiar eyes, at the beautiful silken hair, the radiant golden aura, and that incredibly sexy smirk. She was definitely not the little girl anymore. She was giving him a feeling that she would take care of him, no matter what, and he really hadn't had that particular sense of security in a very long time, not from Lory, Yukihito or anyone else.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, she really wasn't sure of what she was looking for. Kanae and Chiori had told her what was going on, and just as one would expect from a Takarada, Maria exploded with indignation. It just wasn't right that her Onee-sama didn't have a choice in who she would spend the rest of her life with or in who she was allowed to love. She was certain that if her grandfather knew, he would definitely do everything in his power to put a stop to it, and that is exactly what she was going to look into.

There had to be a little missed clause or rule somewhere that would help out her Onee-sama. If it truly existed, she would definitely find it. After all, she did have access to all of those old books and scrolls she was now studying at the palace everyday. She was starting to thank her lucky stars that she had decided to learn all of those dead human languages. She felt they would come in handy one day, and it seemed as though that day was at hand very soon.

"Maria-chan? I wasn't aware that you could read Latin. Are you interested in the Old Laws?" Magus Tanaka asked curiously.

Maria smiled up at the elderly man. "I'm interested in anything I can learn, Sensei. I find ancient history very intriguing." She fibbed a little. If she were to tell the complete truth, she supposed that lately she had been very interested in ancient history, if she counted the spell for Fuwa, and finding the solution to a problem one of her most important people had.

"Everything on the top shelf is from the younger days of our history, if you're interested." Sensei informed her.

Maria looked up at him curiously. "Sensei? What is this tournament that the texts keep referring to?" She asked innocently. Of course she knew what the _stupid_ tournament was. It was something she was trying to find a loophole in, at the moment.

He nodded, and sat next to her at the table where she had scrolls, and books opened and spread about. "Well, it's a contest of sorts for the hand of the future queen of our country. We need strong rulers to lead us, and the tournament sorts the weak from the strong. My great-grandfather told me once, that the contestants had to defeat the Crown Princess before being allowed to wed her. The Royal family has only ever produced daughters. So, the sons of the strongest noble houses compete with each other, and the final two contestants face the future queen." He smirked. "After all, it wouldn't have been a very good idea to have a strong queen that could best her own king in a battle, now would it?" He chuckled.

Maria shook her head. "When did they stop doing that?" She asked curiously.

He looked up in thought. "Hmmm, I would have to say... probably about a thousand years ago. I would have to dig around to find out the exact date though, but that's not what we're here to study, Dear." He chided and placed one of the older grimoire in front of her. "This would be a better way to spend your time."

Maria nodded. "Of course Sensei, I apologize for going off topic." She told him and began reading from the book he'd set before her, to distract him from her original purpose.

* * *

"Unbelievably disgusting." Taira Murasame murmured as he watched the pair of unconventional siblings enter, hand-in-hand. What he found distasteful had been the enormous bite mark, mixed with a hickey on the left side of Cain Heel's neck. The way the two siblings behaved, the thought that Setsuka Heel had given it to her brother was not so far fetched.

 _Not even sibling vampires feed off of each other like that._ He thought in disgust. Not that he knew much more about them than what he'd learned in cultural studies class in high school. Besides, his kind didn't associate with those despicable parasites anyway. The thing the male elf found perplexing though, was the fact that they didn't seem to give off the aura or smell for that matter, of a vamp. They seemed a little darker, and far more dangerous, but he just couldn't think of anything more dark and dangerous than one of those things. Except perhaps, those beings that parents told their children about to make them behave. He searched his mind for the old stories his great-grandfather had told him when he was small.

 _Demons..._ He chuckled and shook his head at the ludicrous thoughts. _Demons and Angels don't exist. Neither do those that associate with the dead._ He reprimanded himself, and decided not to think of such silly, childish things. _{Poor Murasame, he lives in such a sheltered world.}_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

She was a little upset. It seemed as though Kuon was stepping away from her. She hadn't seen him much since White Day and it was compounded by the fact that Kuon hadn't even got her a gift, then there was the little bomb Sho had dropped in her mind. She was starting to think that he was growing weary of her. There was no way for her to check to see if he'd dropped out of the tournament. That wasn't something that anyone would share with her, and she could kind of see why.

Because of all of the stress of wondering about her own love life and Kuon basically avoiding her, she decided to do a little more research into the information that Maria had discovered. If she had to marry a man she had no interest in and didn't love, she was going to make damn sure that he better be able to hold his own around her. She was not going to have a weak man in her life, that thinks he can do what he wants.

Now, if one were to actually look into Kuon's thoughts, they would discover that he was not intentionally avoiding her. Well, maybe a little. He knew the rules of what was leading up to that fateful little game he was to participate in, and he most certainly knew that if he spent a large amount of unsupervised time with her, he definitely wouldn't be able to control his baser, more primal urges. He didn't want to marry her by default, because he was careless. He wanted to be worthy of her, and prove the fact. He didn't realize that she was having doubts about his feelings, he wasn't aware of the horrible little seed that Fuwa had planted in her mind, and he certainly didn't know that she wasn't allowed to know who would be participating in the games. The only reason she knew he would be, was because he'd told her. Her mind was a mess.

* * *

"She's increased her training, and the level of it." Kotetsu commented to Lory as they sat and drank their tea.

Lory glanced up at him in curiosity. "Any idea why?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "No, but I can say that she is very close to Lord Kuon's level at the moment. I suspect if she chose to, she could surpass him easily in testing."

"She hasn't been documenting it through testing?" He asked a little surprised.

He shook his head again and took another sip of tea. "I can only guess that she hasn't because she doesn't want it known. I can't imagine why. It's a really big accomplishment."

Lory sighed. "I can imagine why. I've been told that Maria has been researching ancient history in her spare time."

Kotetsu's eyes went wide. "You don't think..."

Lory smirked and nodded. "That girl would do anything to protect her Onee-sama. I suspect that Kyoko-chan will invoke the old rules at the tournament. Although, I can't imagine why. Kuon hasn't pulled out of the tournament."

"Perhaps they had an argument? I've noticed that they stopped training together, recently." Kotetsu suggested.

Lory sighed. "It's possible." He commented, wondering if that were indeed the case. Wondering if he'd made a grave mistake by putting them together as the Heel Siblings. He sincerely hoped not. He really didn't want to be the one responsible for ruining a budding relationship by putting them in a situation that could possibly destroy something so new. He groaned inwardly at the thought. He made mental note to question Kuon on the subject later, not that he would be very forthcoming about anything like that.

* * *

"So are you really going to do it?" Maria asked quietly, not wanting anyone to know what the subject of their conversation was.

Kyoko nodded. "I think I'll need to." She wasn't about to let Maria know of her innermost fears and thoughts on the subject.

Maria pouted a little. "What about Kuon-sama?"

Kyoko sighed. She knew that subject would come up sooner or later. She gave her a weak smile. "I suppose it won't matter if he makes it to the end or not. He'll be able to defeat me if he wants. I'm training to make sure that anyone that makes it to the end will either have to completely incapacitate me or nearly kill me if they wish to be king. I will not allow anyone that wins the tournament, to use me as some little weak trophy wife. They are going to have to prove they're serious about all of this. It's not just a game to me... It's my life."

Maria nodded in understanding; however, she really didn't understand completely what Kyoko was thinking. Kanae and Chiori did. They both had tried to console her when she'd mentioned the fears that were growing in her mind. So evil had those thoughts been, that they were causing her beautiful white wings to grey and her armor had gone back to the ominous skeletal black. She was thankful that Uesugi-dono hadn't mentioned that little tidbit to anyone, and thankful that her horns and tail had still not resurfaced. He was just thrilled to watch her train, not that he'd told her that.

* * *

"You can't do that!" He insisted.

Lory shook his head. "She **will** be going with you to Guam." Lory told him with finality. "Is there a reason why you don't want her there? Did you two have an argument?"

Kuon sighed and shook his head. "If you send her, I'm not sure how things will turn out. I..." He groaned a little and Lory saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

Lory narrowed his eyes. _No way..._ Lory sighed. "What if I make sure that the two of you have separate rooms? Would that help with the little paper string that's tethering your resolve?" Lory finally teased.

Kuon rolled his eyes. "I-It's not like that!" _Well, maybe a little._ A tiny voice in the back of his mind acknowledged.

Lory sighed and looked at him pityingly. "Kuon... Have faith in yourself. I trust that you won't allow anything to happen that shouldn't. If you step back from her right now, you may regret the results." He warned, knowing that had been the exact case this past couple of weeks. If Kuon didn't stop behaving foolishly, Kyoko may get the wrong idea and give up on him completely, especially considering the information that Kotetsu had leaked to him.

Kuon was a little puzzled when Lory opened a large book in front of him, tapped the opened pages and walked out of his office, leaving Kuon alone at the small table they'd been sitting at. Kuon furrowed his brow and looked down at the newly translated old texts. It was the rules and regulations to the original tournaments. Not only that, it would appear that the rules had never really actually been changed, only faded out and gradually replaced. So, if one were to invoke the old rules, no one could really complain about it. They would have to be honored.

" _Why is he showing me this?"_ He mumbled, then remembered what Lory had said to him about stepping back from her like he'd been doing. His eyes went wide at the revelation. _"Does she think I withdrew from the tournament?"_ He groaned a little. He really needed to fix this, let her know that he still cared about her, that he still loved her. He didn't want to have to fight her for her own hand and he certainly didn't want the other final contestant to harm her.

He raked his fingers through his hair. _"How in hell am I supposed to tell her that I've been doing that to keep myself from taking advantage of her, without making her want to run in the opposite direction screaming pervert?"_ Well, it really didn't matter how he did it, he would have to tell her soon or everything would quickly go south as far as their relationship was concerned.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

" _Th-This can't be happening." She whispered in horror as she watched Kuon fall from a scratch from Reino's blade. "NO!" She screamed, quickly rushing to his side as he lay on the floor of the arena. "Kuon... Please, Kuon... Say something..." She begged as she watched him give her a weak smile, and the light slowly ebbed from his eyes._

" _I love you, Princess..." He murmured, gently stroking her tears away with the last of his strength. His hand fell to his side, and his eyes went glassy and dark._

 _A thick black void surrounded her as she mourned her loss._

 _Reino took her by her arm and tried to pull her up. "Get up my queen." He commanded, before she shoved him back._

 _She stared at him from her void and allowed the hatred, grief, and anger wash over her like an old friend. Four Elegant black horns once again, adorned her crown. White feathers fell away, and revealed the leathery black, clawed wings. A whip-like tail uncoiled from behind her to reveal its razor-sharp end, and finally, obsidian black armor adorned her, covering all but her heart and neck._

 _Like a flash of black lightning, she had pinned the terrified, cheating murderer/victor, and took possession of the poisoned blade he used to kill the one she loved._

 _In a swift action, she plunged it deeply into her own heart and stumbled back, falling to her knees. "I will **never** be your anything." And with those words, she removed the blade from her body and slid it across her own throat for good measure, as she knelt next to Kuon, then fell to his side with a tiny river of her blood flowing down the side of his chest and pooling beneath the two. The stadium filled with thousands fell completely silent, save for the sobs of the occupants sitting in the small section reserved for the royal family, and their friends._

She awakened in a cold sweat, barely able to catch her breath, clawing at her throat, and tears streaming hotly down her cheeks. She frantically searched for the little stone that Kuon had once given to her, and sat on the edge of her bed, rocking back and forth for comfort. "Just a nightmare... I'll be okay... Just a bad dream... He's okay... everything will be okay... It won't happen..." She stared at the little picture she had of him on her nightstand, and wiped her tears. "I won't let it happen." She whispered as her heart had finally slowed back to its normal pace.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

" _Kuon, you need to pay close attention here. Your lives will depend on it." Rick whispered to him as he watched the surreal scene of the short battle between him, and Reino._

" _I can easily take him." He commented, keeping a close watch on the arena._

 _Rick shook his head, and pointed to the scene developing. "In a fair fight you can, but not today."_

 _Kuon's eyes went wide as he watched his own body fall from a mere scratch. He watched in horror as Kyoko screamed and alit next to him in devastation. His heart lurched, and stomach twisted while he watched with the rest of the spectators, her transformation, her declaration, and her final acts._

 _The stadium went silent for moments, then erupted in screams of despair, outrage, and mourning. He leapt from his seat down to the arena where his body and Kyoko's lay, bleeding out._

 _He looked up at the man that couldn't see him and heard the admission. "I-I didn't... I didn't mean for this to happen... Sh-She wasn't suppose to do this... It was only suppose to stop him, not kill him." Reino confessed, pleading as the Royal Guard was instantly by his side and collecting his blade as evidence. Not only did he cheat during the entirety of the tournament, he was responsible for the deaths of the future Queen and potential King._

Kuon shot up from his deep sleep, filled with a sense of dread, sadness, and loss. He wanted to lie to himself, and say that it was a nightmare, but it was a vision that Rick had accompanied him in. They both observed as the tournament ran its course, while they watched as spectators. This was not something that he was going to allow to come to pass. He was finally calmed.

"Thank you, Rick." He murmured to the empty hotel room.

It took several minutes, a long hot shower, and two large mugs of coffee. _Kyoko is going to kill me herself, for not eating._ He sighed, but he just did not have an appetite after watching her take her own life like that. Cain Heel would be especially prickly for the last few days of filming in Guam.

* * *

She felt at peace, she had finally made her decision and it showed. She had a renewed vigor, and inspiration for increasing her training. Not that she was slacking in any way before, but it was a renewed energy. The nightmarish images became her motivation, but she kept that particular piece of information to herself. Her friends, family, and Kuon did not need to hear of her personal torments. They didn't need to know what motivated her, and she definitely was **not** going to reveal her planned future actions.

She was happy that they had cleared things up when they were in Guam together; however, the thoughts of what he'd admitted to her did make her blush fiercely whenever she thought of it.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

"Kyoko-chan..." He paused and gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

She pouted, and her brow furrowed. "Then why, Kuon?" She murmured, staring at the little seashell in the sand before her, where they sat.

He sighed, then took in a breath for courage. "I-I'm finding it difficult to control myself around you... I... I want you more than anything, Kyoko. I want to touch you. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to taste the sweetness of your skin and hear your sweet voice in my ears while I make love to you." Now he was actually making himself and her blush, as he whispered the truth. "I didn't want to scare you with this... That's why I've been trying to stay away until after the tournament. I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to hurt you." He told her, staring at the same seashell. He heard a giggle and a soft sigh, then felt small feminine hands stroke his hair. He looked up to find a beautifully blushing princess.

"I... I understand... J-Just please, don't push me away. You were making me think things that made me very sad, Kuon..." She pouted a little, thinking of the lies that Sho had planted in her mind, that were now completely eradicated with Kuon's admission.

He let out a breath of relief, and quickly pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, and lightly smacked his chest. She looked up at him. "You know... You aren't the only one that's trying to wait."

He looked at her a little surprised.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm not made of stone, you know..."

He chuckled and nodded, then kissed her temple. "Neither am I..."

She nodded back. "We'll just have to make sure we're around someone to remind us to be careful."

"Yukihito makes an excellent chaperon." He chuckled.

She snorted. "So does Kanae, Chiori, and Maria."

He winced. "And Boss." He added with a groan.

She nodded in agreement. "They all do get a little carried away. Maybe not Kanae." She gave him a small smile.

He scoffed. "A little?"

She giggled. "Okay, a lot." Remembering his antics last month, during Valentine's Day.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Well, needless to say, she was not about to let something that she could prevent, by a simple act and a little bit of training, happen. She may not have the confidence to best Kuon at the tournament, but it wasn't him she would have to knock down a few pegs. If it came to it, she would definitely stay far from Reino's blade, wrap him in a few of her summoned minions, and let Kuon subdue her, not that she would really need to let him win. She had full confidence that he wouldn't have a problem incapacitating her, if needed. No... She was not going to make it easy for any of them. Kuon wouldn't respect her if she did or appreciate it. She would put forth a full effort to best him.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

It had been a very long day to begin with, and now she had this pampered little kitsune standing before her and Koga-san, happily bragging about a _"promise ring"_ Ren had given to her. Well of course, she knew that was a big crock of garbage. Although, she really couldn't say anything about it without letting the world know that she was Princess Kyoko Misonoi.

She also knew because, nobility just didn't have the choice of going about blithely picking their mates like the rest of the planet. She knew this from personal experience. Not only that, Kuon had given her the betrothal stone long ago, and the only way he would get out of that promise, is if he lost the tournament or, his parents had demanded the dissolution of it. She knew that now. Which, she now highly doubted that he would, not after what she had planned and the fact that he'd had more than enough opportunities to do so over the years, and never did. She wondered if it was because he always had faith that she wasn't dead or, if his trauma with Rick had been that severe. Well, at this point it didn't matter. He'd had plenty of opportunities to walk away after she joined LME, and he still chose not to. Honestly? That in itself, was more than enough of a Return Gift for her. That, and his participation in the tournament, of course. It was more of a commitment than she'd ever expected from anyone. However, she would ask him about that little bauble she was sporting later.

* * *

Kimiko Morizumi had intended to distract her with the little pinkie ring when she and her manager had discovered Kyouko's affiliation with Ren-san during their break, and it seemed as though it worked a little bit, but she was completely unaware of the entire situation. The only reason Kyoko had been distracted, was due to the thoughts running through her mind because of her nightmares, the stress of the tournament, her training, and everything else that was jamb-packed into her brain. Thankfully Kanae was there to pull her from her muddled thoughts, and throw her back into the game.

Because of how supportive Kanae had been through all of this, and everything else going on, she did feel quite guilty for not letting her know about the arrangement she'd had with Erika. They had been communicating secretly with each other for a little under a month, regarding Kimiko and the auditions.

Erika knew about Kyoko's situation, due to her having to schedule their meetings around her training, fittings and etiquette training, and the not so small fact that Erika's family would be attending the festivities in a few months. Being from a noble family herself, she understood what Kyoko was going through. Fortunately, her arranged beloved was by her side in all of this. She didn't need to worry about men having to prove themselves to stand by her. Sayou had done that when it was discovered that she wouldn't be able to walk. After all of that, he was still there for her, doting on her, pampering her and caring for her, regardless of her less than favorable condition.

Neither she nor, Erika would have ever guessed that Kimiko would go so far as to drug her, and try to kill her. Thankfully Erika, Sayou, and the others had been following Kimiko, keeping a close watch on her. The fall wouldn't have killed her, like Kimiko and her manager had planned, but it certainly would have given the little beast a big surprise if Kyoko had to rely on her true form and skills to survive. Both Kyoko and Erika knew this, although Erika did roll her eyes and scoff when the disgusting pair had implied that Kimiko had a relationship with Tsuruga-san. One did not hold the status of Kyoko and Erika, and not be well informed.

Erika smirked, and glanced at Kyoko. "I seriously doubt that Tsuruga-san or, Cedric Bennett would be able to tolerate being around _something_ like you. You're behavior is appalling, and your attitude is so unbecoming of someone of **their** position. The fact that you pretend to be more than you are is offensive to me, and no doubt to others present." She wasn't about to reveal Kyoko's identity to this trash, yet.

Kimiko sputtered in anger. "How dare you question my heritage. Don't you know what my last name means?!"

Erika raised an eyebrow. " **If** I were speaking to your **uncle** and not a distantly related little **cur** , I would. However, the simple fact that you are completely unaware of is, that neither of those men that you think you have claim to, can date or marry without the approval of their families. I could go into extensive detail, but I'm sure your small, narrow mind would not understand the concept of what is required of a noble borne."

Kimiko looked at her in stunned anger. She'd never been referred to as common, and now this crippled Bakeneko was calling her just that, in so many words. "H-How **dare** you!"

"Tut-tut... I will try to keep all of my recordings of this little show under wraps, but only if you agree not to continue in entertainment or anything that is related to it. If not, I suppose there are quite a few that would find tonight's events very interesting." Erika commented with an air of carelessness, glancing at Kyoko. _I'm sure her parents would be very interested in seeing this footage. Kimiko would never see the light of day after that._ She giggled inwardly. _Maybe I will anyway._ She thought, looking back down at the computer screen in her lap.

Although Erika had kept silent on the matter, it was Yashiro that accidentally let slip when he spoke to Kyoko next.

"Princess? Are you going to be okay?" He asked with concern as he watched Kyoko in her muddled state, still recovering from whatever the pair had drugged her with.

Kimiko furrowed her brow in confusion, her manager looked a little shocked, and Erika sighed and rolled her eyes. The cat was out of the bag, she supposed.

"Yashiro-san, I'm sure Lady Kyoko will be just fine." She smirked. _Might as well take advantage of the situation to drive home my point._

The two criminals of the group whipped their shocked gaze to the silent female, and watched her nod. Kyoko sighed a little defeatedly. "Erika... That was unnecessary."

"That may be true, but I can't help but wonder what your parents would think if they were to see this." She commented casually.

Kyoko's eyes glinted a little maliciously, and she smiled wolfishly. _Erika certainly knows how to play this game._

"Hmmm... I wonder what the punishment is for the attempted assassination of the Crown Princess is? Can't be too lenient, I would suspect." Erika grinned evilly at the pair. "Should we find out by releasing it to the media right now?"

"NO!" Kimiko practically screamed, knowing that she was definitely trapped in a situation that could end in her untimely demise at the hand of an executioner, in front of a very large and possibly televised audience. "I'll do anything! I'll even put it in writing!"

Erika smiled cordially, and shook her head. "There's no need for that. I'll take your word for it." Her expression turned dark. "Now, I would appreciate you leave immediately. You're foul presence is polluting, what would normally be, a rather pleasant evening."

Kimiko left quickly, relieved yet still troubled that Erika had indeed recorded everything that had happened, and the fact that she called Kyoko the Crown Princess and Lady Kyoko. She looked at her still nonplussed manager.

The woman finally recovered when they reached her car, and gave Kimiko a disgusted look. "I quit... I will drive you home, but I'm finished. You are not worth losing my life over. It went too far this time... No, it went too far, long ago... Find someone else to help you in your little plans from now on."

Kimiko looked at her a little stunned, and started to speak.

Her manager held up her hand to stop her. "No... I don't want to hear a word of it. Nothing you could say at this point will fix it. Please do not speak to me again." She told her as she started the car. The whole situation was entirely too much for her to handle. She would be turning in her resignation in the morning with Kimiko's father. For once she would tell the truth, if they asked how the auditions went. She would do it for Kimiko's own good, and her own safety.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

Never in her life, as a Morizumi, did anyone deny her anything. She'd never been punished, never scolded, never held responsible for any wrongdoing she'd ever done. She was the Morizumi clan's youngest, and only little girl. Had she been her uncle's daughter, she would have been considered the family's little princess. She didn't know why anyone else in her family hadn't been included in her uncle's status. It was rumored through the family, that he had done something for the Royal Family years ago and was essentially knighted for it. He never spoke of the circumstances surrounding it, and frankly she didn't care to know. All Kimiko cared about at the moment was the lock-down her father had imposed upon her.

After convincing herself that Erika, and her little group of cronies, had toyed with her and her manager by mentioning Kyoko's status, she decided that no one so plain, and ordinary could never be the Crown Princess. No one had ever seen or heard of the Crown Princess until recently, but it certainly wouldn't be her. She wondered what the punishment would be for claiming something like that. She smirked at the thought. It wasn't like she would be out of the limelight for very long. Eventually her father would cave, return her computer and phone, then find her a more loyal manager. Her punishment may have been more harsh, had he not thought that her American manager was a horrible influence on his innocent daughter, that had been corrupted by her. Not only that, he knew Erika Koenji's father through business transactions and golf. She had faith that her father would be able to remedy the situation with the recordings. Possibly even as soon as today, not even 48 hours after her failed attempt to take what was hers to begin with.

Imagine her shock when her dearest father, that she had wrapped firmly around her ring-adorned little pinky, had slammed open her bedroom door, with a worried, disheveled look, and pale complexion, telling her, "Pack your things. You're leaving in an hour to live with your Aunt in Brazil."

"Wh-What!?" She sputtered in shock. "NO! I won't live with her! She's mean and she lives on that horrible ranch in the middle of nowhere! There's no internet, and it's so dirty!"

He sighed. "Kimi... If that video is released, not even Jouji will be able to help you. You tried to kill a Royal. Not just any Royal, the Crown Princess! Your former manager has already left the country to I don't even know where!" He ranted in exasperation.

"But... She can't be! There's no way! I refuse to give up my chance!" She stomped her foot.

Her father's face went red with anger. He was doing this to protect her, and she was throwing a tantrum over some boy that she was never going to have. Yes, he knew about Cedric Bennett, her manager had told him everything before she left. "ENOUGH! That is something that will never happen! Not now, not ever. Even if it were possible, I wouldn't allow it! You've already been promised to Martin Bines' son. Although, I seriously doubt that will happen now, considering the circumstances." He dropped the bomb on her little fantasy.

"Y-Your business partner's son? H-How could you promise me to that... that troll? He's so... So disgusting!" She spat out.

He furrowed his brow. "Kimi, that is the least of your worries right now. Like I said, I doubt Martin Jr. will have you now. I'm sure his family will be calling as soon as they get wind of this. You have no idea the shame you've brought on this family, once everything comes to light. Now do as I say or, I will use force. Rest assured that if you refuse or fight me on this, I will have to remove your name from the family registry. I will not allow your mistakes to destroy what I have worked so hard for."

She stood staring at her father, frozen by his words.

"Pack now or you will be leaving with only the clothing on your back." He told her and left.

* * *

Oh how thankful she was that she'd mastered Kuon's abandoned puppy look. If not, her father would have never allowed her to continue in her chosen profession, that was very public. She honestly didn't know how the video had gotten out. Erika swore that she didn't release it, and claimed that someone else must have been recording at the time. They all suspected a paparazzi. It made the most sense.

Needless to say, she was now going to have a bodyguard added in the mix to assist Yashiro-san in his managerial duties. Kuon heartily agreed. He was briefly irritated and upset that she hadn't told him immediately, but it had only been less than 72 hours since everything had happened, and Kimiko Morizumi was now nowhere to be found. Her father claimed she had fled the country, and it was revealed that the Morizumi family had stricken her from their family records. Kyoko had almost felt a tiny pinprick of pity for the girl, but she'd brought everything upon herself with her actions. She should consider herself fortunate that banishment from Japan and all of its tributaries was her only punishment.

"Mo, stop moping! I said I forgive you. Besides, I wouldn't have had the resources to catch that little snake in the act like Erika did. Now forget about it, and let's just enjoy our lunch. We won't be able to spend much time together before the tournament." Kanae reminded her. Kyoko had forgotten the not-so-small fact that one of her best friends would be filming in America for a couple of months, very soon.

Kyoko sighed a little defeatedly. "Sorry Mōko-san. I'm just really going to miss you being around." She pouted.

Kanae chuckled silently. "I'm not leaving forever, and I'll be back at least a month before the tournament. Not only that, we'll still be able to talk and text over the phone." She gave her a pointed look. "But this time, you had better let me know if you're having trouble."

Kyoko winced a little, remembering the nightmares she'd been having.

Kanae narrowed her gaze. "What was that for? And you better tell me right now or I won't take any of your calls or answer your text messages while I'm out of country."

Kyoko sighed. This was really something she didn't want to discuss with anyone. Kanae already knew about her worries regarding being forced to marry someone she didn't want, but to pile that horrible nightmare that never changed, was too much.

Kanae growled a little. "Spill it."

Spill it, Kyoko did. She recited the horrible dream in every little glaringly, colorful, vivid detail.

"Do you think it's a vision?" Kanae asked cautiously. Analyzing Kyoko's guarded expression.

Kyoko stared at the little teacup in front of her and nodded. "It's been the same since it started. I think it'll happen if I don't do something about it." She confessed.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kanae asked softly, hoping that whatever she planned wasn't half-baked.

Kyoko leaned back in her seat and groaned a bit. "I think I'll do what I was planning on in the beginning. Maria-chan discovered some old texts with the original rules of the tournament... I'm going to invoke the old rules when it's time." She gave Kanae a serious look. "Will you back me on this?"

Kanae smirked at her. "Of course I will... Why do you think that Chiori and I have been training our asses off with you? Aerobic exercise?" Well that, the tournament, and the desire to keep pace with their best friend had been the main reasons. Even Maria had stepped up her training and lessons. If anyone wanted to harm their best friend, and Onee-sama, they wouldn't have an easy time of it. Kimiko Morizumi was just a little bump in the path that they most certainly would not allow to happen again.

Kyoko closed her eyes in relief and gave her friend a soft smile. She'd had no clue that they'd been training with her to help her out. "Thank you Mōko-san. I don't know what I would do without you guys.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

Sayou glanced at the woman in his arms and sighed in contentment. He hugged her just a little more tightly when he noticed her distressed look. "What's wrong?" He murmured into her ear.

Erika shook her head. He knew that she was worried about something. "Nothing." She lied as she snuggled into him.

"Erika, tell me. You only get that look when you're concerned." He pointed out.

Erika sighed. "I'm worried about the Princess." She shrugged a little. "Just a hunch. I can't help but think that someone is conspiring against her." She looked up at him. "Not like Morizumi, but something that might affect her for the rest of her life." She admitted.

Sayou smiled softly, she had changed so much in the past months. "Do you want us to look into it?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him a little surprised. "You don't mind?"

He chuckled while stroking her hair and shook his head. "I don't mind. If she's not allowed to choose, it should at least be a fair fight." His thoughts were along the same lines as hers. He suspected that someone would do something to unfairly advance themselves during the tournament. Something like that was a given. Historically, it had happened before. Why not again?

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sayou."

He smiled softly. "You needn't even ask Milady."

* * *

They were most certainly an opposing looking trio, Lory's LoveME Girls all decked out in their natural armor which by the way, matched. He couldn't help but think that they were all destined, as he observed them training. They moved like a well oiled machine in their advances and motions. He had to admit, if anyone dared to harm the princess, they would have some very formidable foes to deal with.

"Kotetsu, I think it's time my girls graduated from the LoveME Section." His voice held a tinge of sadness. Of course he would need to hold the ceremony before Kanae left for her filming in America in a week.

Kotetsu glanced at his friend and smiled. "I think perhaps they've graduated from my training also. This course is no longer a challenge for them. It would appear the same for Lord Kuon and Sir Yuki too." He told him.

Lory looked at him a little surprised. Yashiro was one that he most certainly didn't expect to advance in his training like that. "Sir Yuki?"

Kotetsu nodded. "He is on par with Lord Kuon at this point. You did well choosing him for him." Kotetsu complimented.

Lory nodded in thought. "He does have potential, but I didn't expect him to push himself so far." Lory told him distractedly. He couldn't help, but wonder why his LoveME girls were training like that. He turned to Kotetsu. "Could the girls be training for the tournament too?" He asked a little curiously.

Kotetsu looked a little shocked. "Why would they do that? Unless... Hmm, unless Princess Kyoko has decided to invoke the Old Rules... But I would think that she wouldn't, seeing as she and Lord Kuon have such a close connection. You don't think that she has doubts regarding his loyalties to her, do you?"

Lory shook his head. "I honestly don't think that's it. She's not that way. I think there's more to it than that. Just in case, could you make arrangements for Lady Kanae to train while she's away? I want my girls to be fully prepared for the upcoming events."

Kotetsu nodded. "I will make sure that she is fully prepared. My grandson would have my head if I didn't." He snickered.

* * *

The thing about Kanae and Chiori training for the tournament wasn't that they would personally participate, but they certainly weren't going to stand by like useless decorations after what she'd revealed about her vision. Traditionally, for many years the Princess' Honor Guard was just for show. For the first time in several hundreds of years, it would not be. They were not about to allow anyone the chance to harm their best friend in any way, psychologically or physically.

At this point, it couldn't be proven that Reino had anything planned, but they certainly weren't going to let their guard down. So, they would continue to train and allow Erika and Sayou to do the task they'd appointed to themselves. They were told that if there was anything that could be found, the pair would let them know immediately.

* * *

Sayou, and the others with him, had spent a great deal of time investigating anything that could possibly happen to either stall the tournament or, influence it unfairly in the favor of any of the contestants. There had been a couple of suspicious instances, but nothing that the security force had missed. He just couldn't shake the feeling that a particular participant was giving him. It was Lord Reino. The man acted more strangely than usual, but didn't give any clues away. It was almost as if he knew he was being observed or he had someone that had alerted him that he was under suspicion.

Sayou groaned a little as he sat down next to Erika, and she pulled his head into her lap. "Something wrong?" She asked as she gently stroked his hair and eased his tensions.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her fingers massaging away his troubles. "I can't seem to get anything on him... It seems like he knows we're watching him."

She nodded. "Do you think he does?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think so. If he did, I don't think he would be spending his evenings with his groupies."

Her fingers stopped and she scowled as he looked up at her. "He's still screwing other women while vying for the Princess' hand?"

Sayou nodded. "There isn't anything in the rules that states that he can't. It's not even something that's forbidden after they marry either."

Her brow furrowed. "That pig. I do hope that a more suitable match wins her hand. From what I've heard, she deserves far better than something like that." She huffed.

Sayou reached up and caressed her cheek, calming her. "That's why we're looking into these things, my lovely Mistress."

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I'm not going to be gone that long. Just long enough to complete filming. Uesugi-dono made arrangements for me to train at a center there, so you'd better not slack off while I'm gone." Kanae warned the pair standing in the airport lobby with her.

"I promise Mōko-san." She whimpered with tears.

Kanae groaned and Chiori giggled inwardly at the display. "Mo, stop that! I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back with at least a month to spare before the tournament."

"I know, but it just seems like such a long time to be without being able to see you." She mumbled.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "What? You don't have a phone or internet access?"

Kyoko perked up. "You don't mind?"

"Ugh, of course not or I wouldn't have mentioned it." She rolled her eyes.

" _ **Flight 204 to Los Angeles now boarding at gate 15a."**_

Kanae glanced in the direction and Kyoko's tears began to flow anew. She pulled both her friends into a hug, pulled away, grabbed her carry-on, and waved to the pair as she left.

Chiori wrapped her arm around Kyoko's and tugged. "Come on, let's get out of here and go get some lunch before we start to worry those guys." She nodded in the direction of Kyoko's bodyguards. She knew that if she'd mentioned inconveniencing anyone, Kyoko would hurry along, and she was correct.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

Had Ruto not had the talent and power of observation that he possessed, he most certainly would not have been tasked the responsibility of guarding young Maria. He also wouldn't have been privy to the information that the child had been able to scry from her own sources, which by the way had been a few disgruntled female spirits that most certainly did _**not**_ agree with Reino's behavior or his obsessions. He could control them when they were near him, but he had no control over their innermost thoughts or their actions away from him. Maria knew everything, and thus did Ruto. A formidable team indeed.

"Are you sure about this?" Lory asked incredulously.

Ruto nodded. "Directly from Maria-sama."

Lory sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Is there any way that they could be misleading her? She is a child, after all."

Ruto glanced at him and shook his head. "She may be a child, but she certainly possesses a very powerful gift. They wouldn't dare lie to her." Lory certainly wouldn't have doubted the information either if he'd known exactly how gifted Maria was. Ruto just shook his head inwardly at that thought.

Lory nodded, took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. He sighed out. Hmm, what to do with this information.

"Might I suggest that we inform Lord Kuon and Sir Yuki?" Ruto commented as he poured Lory a hot cup of tea.

Lory nodded. "That would probably be a good idea. If not for anything, but his own safety. It would appear that Reino, does not intend on playing fair." He leaned back in his seat after taking a sip. "I suspect that this is what has been troubling Kyoko-chan." He groaned a little. "That would explain all of the preparations she's been making for the tournament. It would seem that she intends of invoking the Old Rules after all." He shook his head and turned to Ruto. "I need you to deliver this to King and Queen." He told him as he penned a small note, and sealed it in an envelope, then handed it to Ruto. He would need to contact Reino's parents himself with his suspicions, not that they would do anything about it. It was precisely why he'd been tasked to temporarily watch over him in the first place, but this was a little more than just a matter of misbehaving. This was a matter that could easily cost the young man a public execution, especially if he chose to accept Kyoko's challenge during the tournament and ended up accidentally poisoning her.

"Yes, Sir. Would you like for me to wait for a response?" Ruto asked before leaving.

Lory shook his head. "That won't be necessary. They will most certainly wish to see me after they read that."

* * *

"That slime!" Yuki ranted as he flitted back and forth in the sauna, where he and Kuon were relaxing after their training.

Kuon groaned a little. "Yukihito, sit down. You're making me dizzy." He ordered as he rested his head against the wall behind the bench he was sitting on.

"Poison though?" He hissed out hiding his wings and sitting roughly next to his friend. He glanced at Kuon and wondered how he could be so relaxed after hearing Reino's plans.

Kuon sighed out. "I suspected he'd do something." He commented, remembering how Kyoko had been for the past few weeks.

Yuki grinned evilly. "You do realize that Shadow Walkers are enemies of Fairies."

Kuon chuckled and shook his head. "I will not allow you to fight my battles for me Yuki. I'm the one participating in the tournament, not you. It _**will**_ work out... Have faith. Besides, I need to keep this little skirmish in the family. It wouldn't look good for anyone to get wind of something like this. Even if he is a deviant."

Yuki's jaw dropped at the revelation. "Y-You two are related?" He sputtered.

Kuon nodded. "Cousin on my mother's side." He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, it won't take much for him to drop out or back off. He's not very fond of pain."

"I think I'd be more worried about more than that, if I were him." Yuki shivered.

Kuon chuckled. "A normal being would, but he's anything but normal."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be doing it this way? I mean... if you're caught, it could have some serious consequences, Reino." Miroku asked a little worriedly.

Reino glanced at him casually. "Why? Do you plan on telling anyone?"

"No, but I prefer not to attend your funeral any time soon. Not over some girl whose only appeal is a title." Miroku explained. He really didn't like where Reino was willing to go for the sake of losing his freedom, because that is exactly what he saw it as. Anyone that married the princess would be effectively segregated from society. No more nights out with the boys. No more concerts. No more drowning in the affections of their groupies. It would all end that day. She would almost literally be his ball and chain, and that irritated the hell out of Miroku.

Reino waved off his concerns. "No one has ever enforced that. What makes you think they'll start now." He smirked. "The only thing I would lose is the fact that I'm only a Lord at the moment. I would be a King."

Miroku rolled his eyes, wondering exactly what Lory Takarada would think about all of this if he heard him say such things. Judging how the man always spouted on and on about love, he'd probably blow a gasket of some sort. Miroku glanced up at him after the thought about Lory. "You do know that you basically have to have her cooperation in creating an heir, right? They would expect it... A legitimate heir, Reino." He stressed the word legitimate.

Reino rolled his eyes and sighed out in frustration. "I really don't see that as a problem. She would be my wife. She would have no choice. It would be her duty. Do you think as the Crown Princess she would actually shirk her duties?"

Miroku could safely say he'd never felt so disgusted. Reino had been changing too much for his comfort. He grimaced at that thought. "You do realize that would be the equivalent of forcing her to have sex with you. Could you really live with yourself, knowing that you would essentially be raping a woman to fulfill your duty as king?" He spat out.

Reino turned to him. "You can't rape the willing." He smirked and Miroku suddenly felt sick. Not the upset stomach sick, but the I feel a horrible filth on my soul kind of sick.

"I don't even know you. You're on your own in this." He grabbed his jacket. "I won't stand in your way, but I really hope you wake up from this delusion soon. I can't stand to be around you like this. Call me when you come back to your senses." The door slammed shut behind him.

Reino shrugged his shoulders and fingered the little bottle he'd recently acquired. After all this was over, he was certain that Miroku would come crawling back. If he didn't, he didn't need his type of self-righteousness around him. _Who needs friends when you have the power of a king?_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

* * *

He was irritated. He'd been cut off completely when it came to contact with Kyoko. He was now being treated like the rest of the population when it came to finding, and hearing about her. His only sources being tabloids, websites, and the evening news. It sucked, and to top it all off he'd been tasked with the responsibility to find a bride, as per his mother's orders. Sure she'd loosened her grip and told him that he didn't need to do it anymore, but the look she gave him when saying it made him feel like some kind of twisted, evil movie villain. Although, Aki's new intern was kind of cute and very much his type. If only the girl was a little more of a flirt with him, or at least paid a _little_ attention to him.

"Fuwa-san, it's time for you to leave for your recording session at Queen Records." The prim, raven-haired little assistant informed him, glancing over her day planner.

Sho groaned a little and hoisted his lazy body off of the sofa and approached her. "Hmm, how about we call it a day, and spend a little time getting to know each other?" He smirked a little lasciviously as his hand caressed down her arm.

Minami shivered inwardly and wanted to slap him. _Does he treat all women like this?_ She sighed inwardly. _No Minami, don't beat him to a pulp. Remember what Yayoi-sama told you. Just ride it out, treat him like a common Vamp, and you'll have him eating out of your hands._ "I'd rather not, Fuwa-san. Perhaps some other time." She shuttled him out of the room and he followed, wondering why his charms were not working on this beautiful, overly-professional young woman.

* * *

When one channel's and communes with the dead as so many Shadow Walkers are known to do, they leave themselves at risk. Shadow Walkers are fully aware of this risk, they take precautions, and are very leery of spirits claiming to be helpful. Reino was no different. He was actually more cautious than most, but there is always that risk when you speak to the dead, when you attempt to help them to pass on.

Now, combine this risky behavior with a scorned, vengeful spirit, that in life felt cheated and disillusioned by the royal couple, and had nearly been the cause of death to a very young royal child, and her father before her. It's pretty safe to say that said entity could not resist the temptation to slither into a young man's heart and mind, and try once again to gain the power it had let slip through its fingers during the last tournament, possession of the shifter had merely been a happy little moment of spite, but to once again be able to try his hand at becoming king? Well, even the risk of an exorcism was well worth it. Not that it would happen, he'd been careful to gradually change his host so that those around him believed that it was merely the slow corruption of absolute power.

Had Jouji Morizumi not experienced it once before, he would have never known what that strange feeling of dread was the prelude to. Although, looking around him in the crowded studio, he did not see the familiar face of the individual that had vanished all those years ago after trying to poison the future Emperor and escaping the Tournament Guards. The same individual that he had personally ensnared and sent to his eternal punishment, or so he thought.

He discretely glanced around the packed studio, while trying to keep his attentions on the host of the show, and continued to answer questions asked about his most recent masterpiece. The only thing that stood out the most was the strange singer backstage, preparing to perform in the next segment, but weren't all Visual Kei strange? He dismissed the thought.

 _~xoxo~_

Miroku had eventually returned, begrudgingly. Reino was his best, and childhood friend and he most certainly had never behaved like some villainous creature that he didn't recognize. He suspected that there was most certainly something wrong. He wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but he was certain that he needed to keep a close eye on him. He knew that Reino was a little more into the depths of their culture as far as communing with the dead was concerned, and he wondered if something unspeakable could have happened.

After he'd left Reino that day, first he went to blow off some steam and calm his mind at the local training center. After several hours of intensive sparring, he paid a visit to the local temple to seek advice and meditate. Several of the monks, that were somewhat close friends, were alerted to the possible situation and a promise was made to observe Reino closely. Although his personal behavior was abhorrent, he had actually done nothing to draw attention to himself publicly. The poison that was obtained? Well, unless the individual was of a certain variety of humanoid, the poison would be ineffective. It was something that had been tailored to affect the members of the Royal Family many decades ago, and was used by only one. At the moment, there was nothing that could be done. Miroku could only hope that there were others that were just as on guard as he was.

* * *

Maria Takarada was worried for her Onee-sama and Kuon-sama. She had made her knowledge known to both and her grandfather, but no one seemed to be doing much to take care of the situation. Yukihito-san, Kuon-sama, Onee-sama and her friends just increased their training regimen, and she didn't see how that could possibly prevent anything that was implicated to happen.

"Onee-sama, isn't there anything else we can do?" She ground out in frustration at the situation.

Kyoko smiled softly and stroked her little Imōuto's hair. "Maria-chan, it's going to be okay. I actually have a plan."

Maria brightened at the announcement. "Really?"

Kyoko nodded. "Of course I do Maria. Remember all of that research you did?"

Maria nodded excitedly at the prospect that Kyoko had taken her knowledge and opinion into consideration.

Kyoko grinned. "Well... It would seem that those pesky Old Rules will come in very handy in protecting our most important person." She whispered conspiratorially. "We just need to keep this a secret until the time is right. It will have to be our little secret."

Maria sighed in relief, and glanced at her. "Is that why you and the others have been training so hard?"

Kyoko smirked. "Maybe. Hmm, now didn't you want to tell me about all the new spells you've learned with Magus Tanaka-san?"

"OH! That's right!" She said excitedly and pulled out the new grimoire she'd been compiling for personal reference.

* * *

When Yayoi Fuwa had contacted Aki Shoko and revealed her plan, Aki was a bit skeptical. She was of firm belief that the plan would never work or at least be outed before anything came to fruition. However, she never dreamed that a mother could know her son so well. The young Vamp female that had been sent to intern was perfect, there was just no other word for it.

She was worried at first that the girl's skills would be somewhat lacking, but that quickly turned into worry that she would take her job of managing him. However, Manami had quickly reassured the woman that she had no desire to take Aki's job. Aki nearly had nearly choked, holding in the laughter when the girl had informed her that she was actually picked to be his bride, and trained by his mother. She had to admit, that woman worked quickly, and knew her son well. The fact that the girl was immune to his charms, made observing the pair infinitely entertaining. He was actually having to make an effort, for once and his obsessive inquiries on Kyoko-chan had stopped. He was just too busy working, and trying to find ways to draw the little intern's attention.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

* * *

It was only a couple of weeks before the tournament. Kyoko, Kanae, Chiori, and Maria had been so busy they didn't have time to think of anything else. Their schedules were pared down to the barest modeling jobs, and CM shoots. Kuon was just as busy, as were the other contestants. Kyoko's dragon friend, Bladetooth was in the final fittings for his parade armor, as was Kuon's horse, Zeus. It was a tradition for all of the contestants to participate in the parade, with their mounts and armor. It had been done that way for centuries. The procession would parade to the arena in the morning of the day of the tournament, prepare for the exhibitions, the entertainment and then finally the tournament. After the tournament, if all went well, the future king and queen would then be presented to the public, and finally the Royal Wedding and two months of the Honeymoon.

Kyoko was a bundle of raw nerves. She, nor Kuon had the time to see each other before the entire month of the event and both were warned that it would show a preference if they did see each other. So, it had been two weeks since they'd even spoken on the phone. Kuon was in the same condition, but both knew that they needed to keep up their façades; Kyoko due to the fact that she was the Crown Princess, and Kuon, in order to keep his identity a secret until the revelation after the wedding. He would need to reveal himself before the first match in order to participate legitimately. He had to go as himself, and the tension caused by that fact was causing more than one sleepless night, regardless of the comfort and reassurances that Yuki, his parents, and Lory were tossing his way. He still didn't feel worthy of her, but he needed her, and he was not about to give up and walk away.

* * *

"Sho-kun, are you sure you don't mind going?" Minami asked a little hesitantly. She was fully aware of his relationship to the Princess and his past behavior. Certainly it had been months since he'd even mentioned Kyoko, but she wondered if anything was still there, even if he had mellowed a little and was "eating out of the palm of her hand" as his mother had commented.

He chuckled a little and kissed her cheek, handing her the envelope that contained the tickets for the upcoming events. "Why would I mind? Didn't you want to go?"

"I... Well yes, of course. I just thought..." She said a little quietly.

He smiled softly. "I honestly don't mind. If it's something you want to do, we'll do it." He told her as he gathered his things from his dressing room so they could go to their next meeting.

She nodded happily. "Great! We should hurry or you'll be late to your next interview and I promised Aki that you would be on time for each of your engagements."

He smirked sexily at her and snaked an arm around her waist. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He told her as they walked out of the room and the door shut quietly behind them.

* * *

"Mo, this is exhausting." Kanae groaned as the trio hovered at the railing of the balcony, looking down at the floor of the vast arena.

Chiori shrugged her shoulders, barely noticeably, and shook out her shimmering black butterfly wings. "I don't know. It's not like were even standing. We get to use our wings and you your magic, so it's not like our legs will be tired from standing for so long."

Kyoko had been a bit more upbeat lately, due to the fact that she had a plan and was now in her own little world. "Isn't our parade armor so elegant and comfortable though?" She breathed out, flew a little higher than her friends and twirled around.

Maria giggled and did her own little twirl in the spot close by where she, Lory, Magus Tanaka, and her father would be sitting. She was his Star Pupil and her place as the future Court Magus was all but officially announced. The only reason it hadn't been, was due to the fact that she needed to be at least 10 years old to make the final declaration. He had informed Lory and Kouki that she would easily be ready to take over the position when she was in her teen years.

In less than two weeks, one would enter the massive stadium, see that arena floor in the center covered in soil and sawdust. They would look up across from the center to see the most beautiful creature, their princess, flanked by her two handmaidens/honor-guards. To the left of her family would be the Takarada family and Magus Tanaka. To the right would be the Priest that would officiate the final ceremony the next day and other various cabinet members. Behind her and the Royal family, would sit the 12 families of the contestants, the rest of the stadium would be filled with various nobles and commoners, separated by status in the stands of the different sections. Further behind the Royal family, a large screen would project the images of the entirety of the coming events. In less than two weeks, she would take charge of her fate, if necessary and she could already feel the gravity of that decision.

* * *

Miroku was perplexed. Since that day that he'd gone to the monks, Reino had basically kept to himself. Not another word was mentioned regarding anything that had taken place, and try as he might, he just couldn't find the small vial of poison that Reino had concocted from the strange collection of common ingredients. It was almost as if it had never happened, and Reino had never spoken those words to him. However, the monks weren't convinced. They were of the firm belief that Reino was not himself, regardless of his "normal" behavior for the past few months.

"You know you can't stay there forever. Someone will suspect sooner or later." Reino commented casually, sitting in the seat across from his invader.

He snorted. "Exactly how do you believe that will happen. Do you actually think that simpering idiot of a friend suspects something?"

Reino raised a brow at the vile creature inhabiting his body. "He may not know for certain, but he knows me well enough. He knows that anything that comes out of your mouth is contradictory to my nature."

The invader laughed. "You're naive. If he suspected, he would have done something sooner."

"Perhaps..." Reino pondered. _It's a pity I'm forced to remain at this creature's side._ He sighed and shivered when Miroku entered the room and sat in the seat his living ghost was occupying. _I truly wish that you could hear me Miroku. I really could use your help right now._

Miroku felt a chill as he glanced across at the possessed body of his long-time friend. _"...hear me. ...help me."_. Miroku glanced up at his friend. "Hmm? Did you say something, Reino?"

"Can't say that I did. Is there a special reason you're here?" The invader leaned back on the sofa casually and gave him a poignant look.

"No, just checking to see if you're ready for next week." He told him, hoping that he would mention something about the tournament or the little vial that he was obviously keeping on him.

"Been ready for awhile. You don't need to worry about me." He smirked. He had an idea of what this pest was up to, and he wasn't about to fall into what was clearly a trap.

Miroku nodded with a look of suspicion. "Well then... I suppose I should wish you good luck." He told him, rising from his seat.

The invader laughed. "Thanks, but don't need it." He stated to the friend's back.

Miroku stopped briefly, and shook his head. "I suppose you don't." He then left quietly to tell the monks what he'd experienced.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

"You going to be okay?" Yuki asked with concern as he helped arrange Kuon's epaulets, and checked his parade armor, as Zeus nodded restlessly in the background.

Kuon nodded nervously. "Yeah, I just haven't been out like this in a long time." He explained, referring to his waist-long blond hair, green eyes, tattooed runes, and perfectly healed white wings that were folded closely to his back.

Yuki hummed in thought. "Well, if you need me to, I can ride on your shoulder. It's not like anyone would notice." He suggested.

Kuon chuckled. "I don't think I'll need my fairy protector sitting on my shoulder for the parade." He glanced at his best friend. "No, it's better that you go on ahead with my parents to the arena."

Yuki patted him on the back. "I'll be sure to cheer for you from the stands." He handed him his cloak. "You can do this, Kuon. Just... keep your wits about you."

Kuon nodded somberly. "You can be sure of that. Now get going before you miss the whole thing." He told him as his cloak fluttered around his shoulders and covered his wings, while watching Yuki exit the preparation area.

"Hizuri-san, it's almost time to begin." The attendant assigned to him announced at the door, as Kuon checked Zeus' armor, tack, and saddle.

Kuon waved him an acknowledgment. "Thank you." He patted Zeus on the neck. "Time to go now." He told the horse as he led him out, with his helm held under his arm.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Miroku asked as Reino adjusted his dark garments. The sight always disturbed him, he looked like a phantom from some horror movie. He could never fully get over the way his garments seemed to billow around him like living smoke, and shadows. The way his violet eyes pierced through the blackness of his mask and hood, as if peering out from an abyss that seemed to absorb the light around him. It was oppressive and intimidating, to say the least. Of course Reino's abnormally large black panther certainly didn't take away from the image projected either.

Reino turned to his friend and all Miroku could see was the two points of amethyst staring at him and then a wide sinister show of white teeth in a twisted smile. "Why wouldn't I want to?" He cocked his head. "Are you still worried?" He waved his hand. "I promise he won't receive a scratch."

Miroku glanced up at him sharply. "You mean, _**you**_ won't get a scratch... Right?"

The creature within chuckled. "Yes, yes... Of course." He called out as he watched Miroku leave.

 _That was an admission, right?_ Miroku thought to himself as he hurriedly pulled out his phone to make contact with the monks he'd been communicating with for the past months. "It's me... Go ahead with the plan... Yeah, I'll meet you at the arena, but we cannot let him suspect. I'd like to keep this as covert as possible. I don't want him punished for the sins of someone he has no control over... Okay... Thank you." He pocketed his phone and left to join Reino's family.

 ** _~xoxo~_**

"You okay?" Chiori asked when she saw Kyoko shiver a bit.

Kyoko nodded, and sighed. "I'll be fine when all of this is over." She told her friends as they helped her adjust the armor she was wearing over the thin white, silk loincloth, and gemmed bra-like top. She sighed as they placed the decorative gold clips with chains in her feathers, and on the joints of her wings.

"Mo... Stop worrying about it. You already know what you're going to do... Right? Just go with it and fight your best. He wouldn't expect you to do any less than that." Kanae encouraged.

"She's right Senpai. Lord Kuon will understand and you already discussed this with your father. So that shouldn't be a problem." Chiori reminded her.

Kyoko nodded and let out a calming breath. "Okay." She breathed out as they draped the gossamer, white cloak around her shoulders, and arranged it to flow behind her and between her wings.

"Perfect..." The pair told her as the three stared into the mirror at the armor that would not stay in its place for very long. "Time to make your entrance, Milady." Chiori smirked as they left to meet up with Bladetooth and the two other dragons that would be accompanying them for their grand entrance at the beginning of the parade.

* * *

Although the three dragons weren't any larger than a large elephant, the Princess and her small entourage were still very impressive and intimidating. Kuon couldn't have been any more proud than he was at that moment. Yuki along with the other spectators were quite impressed. He'd heard of those creatures in the Forbidden Zone, but to actually see them in reality, instead of books and recordings, was something entirely different.

Several of the contestants were seriously beginning to rethink their plans on making this princess their queen, especially if she was capable of taming three dragons and using them as mounts. Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. Certainly they were the mounts that she and her entourage were using, but it had been voluntary on the part of the dragons. They had offered their services to her when they were granted a comfortably sized island several kilometers off the coast. One that provided plenty of food and nesting grounds for the few that were left of them. One from each clan had volunteered their services. Kyoko's dragon was an all black shadow dragon, Kanae's was a shimmering, blood-red fire dragon, and Chiori's was a dark blue that had tiny tendrils of electricity sparking off of her scales, a storm dragon.

If one were to observe the long procession, they would see nearly all of the world's princes in their finest parade armor atop their mounts. The Russian prince, a distant relative of Juli Hizuri was garbed in a fine silver armor with gold trim, his blue steel sword sheathed on his back, sitting atop the largest Polar Bear anyone had ever seen. Three of the princes from the European Continent sat astride their war-horses. There was a large white lion, a tiger, elephants. Then there was Reino sitting comfortably atop his panther cloaking everything in shadow around him, causing the others to give him a considerable berth. That is, all but Kuon.

Kuon had been in darkness before and this was certainly nothing to him as Zeus trotted impatiently up next to Reino, and stamped his hooves, ready for anything at a moment's notice. Amethystine eyes peered through the darkness at the being next to him that sat regally atop the large, black, winged equine. Never in his existence had the creature within Reino experienced such an oppressive darkness hidden in the man next to him. He shuddered. _"Not what you expected?"_ Reino whispered in the invader's ear, and chuckled.

"Shut up..." He murmured.

" _Even Shadow sees through your little ruse..."_ Reino chuckled again. _"The only reason she hasn't eaten you is the fact that she knows you're using my body... Temporarily."_ He sing-songed gleefully.

"Shut up!" He growled.

Kuon glanced down at his competitor and narrowed his eyes at the potential threat. "I don't know what your fucking problem is Reino, but you better pull yourself together." He smirked wolfishly. "Or you just might _accidentally_ lose your head." He finished in a low tone that no one else could hear.

The invader blinked away what he thought was a projected illusion, and steadied himself on Shadow. _Oh my... It seems as though Kuon has finally gained control of his demon._ Reino thought pensively. _Perhaps things are actually looking up._

All eyes trained forward as the band began playing the music to begin the Coronation/Tournament Parade, and the procession began at 9 am, on the main street of downtown New Tokyo.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

* * *

After observing the spectacle of the tournament for the past few hours, it finally came down to a familiar scene, the final two. She stood and held up her hand before the two young suitors, Reino and Kuon. She had witnessed this before, but with an entirely different outcome. An outcome that she was not going to allow. In a loud clear voice, to make her parents proud, she made her first declaration as the Crown Princess.

"STOP! I invoke the rules of the original tournament!" She called out as the two faced off to each other, then turned to look at her in shock. Kuon just shook his head, knowing deep in his heart that she would do this, and Reino's invader stood in shock, wondering if she actually would be allowed. He'd never heard of something like this before.

A wave of gasps and murmurs, swept through the onlookers.

"Can she do that?"

"What are the original rules?"

"Highly unusual!"

"This is outrageous!"

"SILENCE!" Kazu barked, then turned to his daughter. "Kyoko, are you sure you know what you're doing? You can't take it back, you could get hurt." He asked a final time. It was the question he'd been asking her for weeks, hoping that she'd change her mind.

She nodded with a confident look. "I know what I'm doing Father." She glanced at Reino and Kuon. "If my betrothed cannot best me, he has no business being my King. These are the final two contestants." She turned to them from where she was standing above them. "If they cannot subdue me, I do not wish to have them stand by my side."

Kuon stared at his beloved in awe. He had been warned something unusual would happen and was told to have faith in her, but this? Sure he'd suspected, but he didn't want to hurt her, and wasn't that what he was being asked to do? No, no, all he had to do was subdue her. All he had to do is remember his training, and the fact that she was just as powerful as he was. She was not the deceptively delicate little flower, and her armor was not for show as the other contestants had thought. He had trained with her many times, and knew her strengths and weaknesses. He narrowed his eyes and grinned wolfishly. "I AGREE TO HER TERMS!"

Reino just stared at him in shock. "WELL, I DON'T!" He was unsure that he would be able to best her. He'd never seen her fight and he most certainly hadn't hired anyone to investigate it like he did for the other suitors. Not only that, he didn't want to hurt her if he was stronger than her, and ruin his chances at the crown once again.

Kazu turned to both the young men and shook his head. "Accordingly to the original tournament rules, It doesn't matter whether the suitors agree or not. They must fight against her and win. It would do no good to have a powerful queen and a weak king." He glanced at Kyoko. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded.

"LET THE TRUE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" He smiled at her. "Do your best and fight until you can't fight anymore." He hugged her and kissed her temple. "Good luck, Sweetie."

She nodded, stepped to the edge of the balcony, stripped off her ceremonial armor down to her silk bra and loin-skirt, and her bare feet. She took a deep breath, unfurled her large, beautiful, white wings, and stepped out, landing firmly on the dirt ground of the arena, causing a cloud of dust to stir up around her and a perfect little small crater where she had landed.

As the dust settled, she emerged clad in the black, chitinous armor that she had naturally developed during training, and her favorite weapon, a large, long-handled black scythe.

Reino's invader swallowed nervously. This was something he'd never seen before. She had gold runes running up the sides of both legs, wrapping around low on her waist, trailing up her belly, and between the valley of her breasts, then over her collar bones, on her shoulders, up her neck, down to her fingertips, and finally on her face to her temples. He watched as she waved her hand before her face, and an ominous skeletal mask with horns covered her visage, leaving long, silken, raven-black locks flowing behind her.

Kuon took in the familiar, skimpy-looking, black skeletal armor and chuckled. He bowed low. "I look forward to our encounter, Milady."

She shivered inwardly. It would seem that the Emperor of the Night would be her opponent for this.

She stood stately, and nodded stiffly. "As do I, Lord Kuon." She glanced at Reino, and announced to them both. "Do not think that I will wilt like a delicate little flower." She told them and twirled her weapon expertly. She smirked as Reino stepped back. "If you try and fail, I **will** kill you, **but**..." She smiled euphorically. "not before I enjoy giving you an extensive amount of pain."

Reino's spirit, and his invader shuddered. He hated pain and it seemed as though she just might enjoy inflicting it, _considerably_. This was most certainly not what he signed up for. Nope.. Firstly, he didn't know what she was capable of, too many surprises with her. Secondly, they would be going by the original tournament rules and he wasn't sure of what they were. Would she be allowed to tear him apart? Injure him to an extreme or even kill him, without consequence? Thirdly, if he used the blade he'd poisoned on her, he knew there would be some serious consequences to that action. Not so much if he used it on Kuon, and it was discovered. After all, all's fair in love, and war. Not that he was actually in love with her, but you know.

He looked up at the balcony where Kyoko had alit from. "I WITHDRAW!" He would find another way.

Kazu narrowed his gaze at the boy. He waved his hand toward the exit. "Then you must leave." He looked at Kyoko and Kuon. "PROCEED!"

The pair nodded to him, and prepared to fight by taking up their correct stances, as Reino hastily left the arena, only to be taken into custody of the monks that Miroku had gathered for the final exorcism.

"I won't make it easy for you, Kuon. I can't. Not after what I invoked." She told him as they circled each other, lunging, parrying, and swiping their blades at each other. She, blocking his strikes with the handle of her scythe.

He nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to, My Love. Do you really think I didn't know about those old rules?"

She furrowed her brow and glared at him angrily. "And you didn't say anything?!" She lashed out, sweeping with her scythe, as the onlookers gasped at the dazzling, deadly display.

He spread his wings and leapt back, just out of her reach. "No, I had a hunch you would do something like this." He waved his hand, and skeletal hands emerged from the ground, and held her legs firmly. He chuckled as she struggled.

"Why can't..." She went silent, feeling invisible hands restraining her arms firmly at her sides, and covering her mouth. There was no way she could call her minions this way and he knew it. Her eyes went wide as he approached.

 _I should have known he'd use our sparring matches against me. How could I be so stupid to forget?_ She groused inwardly as she struggled to get free, angry because she allowed herself to be distracted by him, but still a little happy and relieved that it was him conquering her.

He chuckled as she stared at him with wide eyes, and her body firmly restrained. "I look forward to our wedding night, My Love." He purred, as he disarmed the blushing beauty, and tossed the scythe out of her reach, if she got free. "Now... What shall I do first?" He pondered, circling her smoothly like a predator with its prey. The Emperor was decidedly more intense with those enchanting green eyes.

She shivered as she felt his fingers gently graze her neck, his lips and breath close to her ear.

"Ah yes, I will be sure to get a very good taste of you first." He licked her ear as he gently lifted her visor to see her wide eyes and blushing face.

"Lord Kuon..." Kazu chuckled, and Kuon looked up at him a little surprised. He'd almost forgotten what he needed to do next. "Sir Lory did brief you on procedure?"

Kuon nodded. "Yes Sire, he did."

Kazu gave him a pointed look. "Well?"

Kuon nodded a little sheepishly. "Uh, yes." He looked down at Kyoko, quickly pulled her into his arms, and murmured. "I love you, Kyoko. I meant for this to take place tonight. Sorry if this embarrasses you." He confessed as his minions immediately released her into his arms, and he promptly pulled her into a passion filled kiss.

She struggled briefly, then relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling that washed over her. She softly moaned and he hummed in approval with a smile, as she returned with equal passion. "I really tried, Kuon." She pouted a little when he finally set her back on her feet.

He chuckled. "I know Princess, but this was something I wasn't going to lose." He told her.

"He was going to try and kill you." She murmured.

He gave her a sharp, inconspicuous nod. "I know... I planned to take his arm first. You didn't need to do this, but it did make it more fun." He sighed a little. "I understand, but... let me handle things next time? Please?"

She groaned a little as they approached the balcony. "We're supposed to do it together, Kuon. We're supposed to be a team."

He looked at her a little surprised. "I'm sorry... Sometimes I forget, and just want to protect you. I will try to remember in the future that my bride is not a helpless little bunny." He chuckled and took her hand in his. "Are you ready?" He asked as they watched an elaborately dressed, irritated man step forward, complaining about how unusual the circumstances were.

Kyoko looked up a little confused.

He chuckled. "You invoked the old rules, My Love. Remember? We're getting married right now."

She gasped and he grinned, shaking his head as he watched her freeze a little. "Right now?" She whimpered and he nodded with a chuckle.

"Lord Kuon, Lady Kyoko, you stand before these witnesses and the world today to rule in the future as one." He turned to Kazu and Saena. "Do you approve of this union?"

"Her mother and I do." Her father answered.

He turned to Kuu and Juliena. "Lord Kuu and Lady Juliena, Do you approve of this union?"

Kuu smiled brightly and Juli nodded wiping her tears. "His mother and I do."

The priest took a deep breath and stared out into the crowd. "Then by the power bestowed upon me, I present to you... The future King and Queen of New Asia."

And as it was indicated in the old texts, that Lory had casually set in front of Kuon one afternoon without a word, Kuon picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the arena with a satisfied smile on his face. After all, she was the one that wanted it this way, and he was more than happy to oblige.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

* * *

Lady Erika giggled as she witnessed Lord Kuon carry Lady Kyoko out of the arena, slung over his shoulder like a sack of grain with his hand on her ass and her wings draped limply on her back. Sayou glanced at her with a confused look. She smiled. "I knew she'd find a solution to her little problem, and get her way. I guess she really is a true princess."

Sayou nodded. "I suppose I don't mind if she and Lord Kuon rule, if they keep that kind of determination."

Erika nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt that they will." She commented as the final entertainment began. Not that the previous spectacle hadn't been entertaining.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Well, that was that. He really hadn't put much thought into the gravity of what he'd tried to goad his mother into all those months ago, and as much as he hated to admit it, there was no way he would have survived the tournament without years of training. Not to mention the fact that he would have never been graced with the perfectly matched little Vampire bride sitting next to him, with the other nobles around him.

Of course he knew that his mother had sent Minami to him as his future bride and he quietly accepted the fact. He'd discovered the truth months ago when he overheard her talking to Aki; although, he wasn't about to let her know that. He'd worked really hard to make the changes she'd been complaining to Aki about. At this point, he had to admit that he was the arrogant, selfish, pompous, preening ass that she had labeled him as.

At first he took offense to what he'd overheard, but the more he looked back on his behavior towards Minami, Aki, and yes... Kyoko, he realized that he was that and so much more. It wasn't a pretty picture and the words that he would spend the rest of his life _"loved by many, but not special to one"_ resonated within him, and shattered the arrogant little boy he'd been. After that revelation, he began to woo Minami in earnest.

He felt a small gentle hand on his arm. "Sho-kun, are you okay?"

He looked into the unique red eyes of his raven-haired companion, and smiled softly. "Of course." He snaked his arm around her shoulders and leaned back in his seat. "I think we should call my mother tonight... That is... That depends on your answer to a question I need to ask you later." He told her as he looked out across the arena at the big screen.

She snuggled into him. "I think I would like that." She answered quietly with a small smile.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Yuki chuckled silently as he watched Kuon claim his prize and leave. They had been warned that something could happen, but he certainly didn't expect the display of the future King and Queen. It was dazzling. He glanced over at Lory Takarada, sitting with his family and Magus Tanaka. He shivered knowing that he would certainly be next in the matchmaking scape. Although, he supposed that Kuon and Kyoko couldn't have been paired better.

He sighed knowing how busy he was going to be for the next two months. Now that the populous was introduced to Kuon Hizuri, it would only be a matter of a short time that they realized that he was indeed Ren Tsuruga. How else would he be able to explain the two month hiatus and the fact that he and Kyoko were living together? He wondered if Lory already had a plan of action. He snorted at that thought. _Of course he does._ _He's probably had one from the beginning._

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"What the hell is going on, Miroku? What do you think you're doing?" The invader spat out, while struggling to break free from the blessed bindings.

Reino's spirit leaned against the wall, casually examining his manicure for effect and laughed. _"What? Did you actually believe that it would be that easy once you were discovered?"_

"I'm not as weak as you may think, Shadow Walker." The being touted proudly.

Reino gave him a wolfish grin, as his soul approached, slowly morphing into something that would shock, and terrify those that weren't familiar with him. Before the invader, stood a leathery winged entity, with horns as elegant as Kyoko once had, glowing violet eyes, sharpened fangs and talons, and a shimmering chitinous armor. Had he not been invaded, Reino most likely would have been able to best both Kuon and Kyoko, and made her his queen, but at this point he accepted the fact that he'd allowed himself to be taken over, and considered it an unforgivable weakness that was not befitting of a king.

" _And I am not as weak as you may believe, either. Idiot, Demons and Angels do exist... And you, my adversary, have pissed one off. Not that you will be revealing that little secret."_ He told him, sealing the invader's voice, and preparing his own scythe for when the invading soul was expelled during the exorcism. He was looking forward to hunting, and ripping this one apart on the Ethereal Plane. He'd done too much damage to allow survival.

Miroku watched as the monks escorted a pale, shivering Reino. He wasn't certain what was happening, but could only guess that whomever was inhabiting Reino's body at the moment, was terrified by something, and was thanking every known deity that the creature within didn't discover Reino's secrets sooner. Not that it would have made that much of a difference, these monks were trained for generations in the art of expelling, and containing what most believed were mythical creatures. It would take days, perhaps weeks, but he would soon see his friend returned to him.

* * *

He set her down gently after they'd reached the room that was set aside for preparations and dressing. "Kyoko, I'm not going to force you into anything." He told her as he watched the nervous little female fidget. "Okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "S-Sorry, Kuon." She said in a small voice. "I'm just a little nervous." She confessed.

He smiled and hugged her. He kissed her temple. "So am I." He sighed and snuggled into her hair. "How about we take this one step at a time... Wife."

She looked up at him, hugged him and giggled. She nodded. "Okay... Husband."

He released her and stepped back. "You use the bathroom first, and I'll check to see what we have to do next..." He glanced at her mischievously. "Since we are going by the _old rules_."

She groaned a little. "You aren't going to let me live that down, are you?"

He looked up in thought. "Hmmm... Nope." He said with a smile.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

"No... We will _**not**_ make them adhere to all of the _old rules_. It's not necessary. Besides, I will not force my daughter to endure her _first night_ with witnesses. We all know they love each other, it's obvious. They will definitely consummate on their own and soon." Kazu ranted to the priest that had performed the unusual wedding ceremony.

"Very well Your Highness, I will trust your judgment." The older man bowed to him and left the room.

Saena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She didn't know about that part when she told you, did she?"

Kazu gasped in mock innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about My Queen."

"Right..." She giggled with a cocked brow. "I'll go let them know that they need to be at the palace for the reception by 4pm to get ready."

Kazu grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "First a little celebration kiss?"

She swatted him on the shoulder and acquiesced.

* * *

 _She is a sneaky little thing._ He thought more than once, that hour they took to prepare for their departure. First, she had forgotten her towel, and he had to bring it to her in that steamy bathroom as she showered. Then, she was having problems zipping up the back of her dress.

His fingers gently grazed up the perfect, uninterrupted skin of her back, and he softly chuckled into her ear. "Kyoko... Are you not wearing anything underneath?"

She blushed and swallowed nervously. "If I'm not?" She asked boldly in return.

He smirked. "It would be pure torture. I want to make sure you remember our first time together for the rest of our lives, and a quick little go in our dressing room will not give me time to give you the pleasures I have planned for you." He purred, leaving feathery light kisses up her neck as he stood behind her. She quietly moaned in excitement as she felt her body heat up from his ministrations. "Now..." He sighed out softly. "Are you going to let me do that? Can you wait?"

She nodded shakily and turned to look at him with a lusty look of her own. "I can wait." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I promise, you won't have to wait long." He caressed her shoulder. "Now, we need to go if we want to make it to the Reception. Unless, you want to follow the _**all**_ of the old rules." He smirked with a raised brow.

She looked at him a little confused.

"You didn't read all of them, did you?" He chuckled as she shook her head a little ashamedly. "We would have to consummate our union in front of witnesses."

She squeaked with wide eyes and blushed furiously. "Absolutely NOT! That will _**not**_ be necessary!"

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have allowed it anyway, and I'm pretty sure your parents would have had something to say about it too." He assured her and gave her another hug before helping her gather her purse and sweater as they left for their limo.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

* * *

Their "First Night" hadn't been at all what either expected. Exhausted from the parade, the coronation proceedings, the tournament, and finally the celebrations afterwards, the pair had fallen into their shared bed without a single thought or desire for anything other than the dreamless sleep that called to them. Fortunately, they wouldn't be held completely to the old rules.

They had been assigned a nice little suite in the back of the palace, away from all of the servants, and the bustle of the daily rigmarole. It consisted of one bedroom, a large bathroom, a kitchenette, and a sitting room equipped with electronics and comfortable furniture. Their pantry had been fully stocked and it was almost like having their own little apartment away from everyone and everything going on.

Through the gossamer-like curtains, the first rays of morning light filtered into their bedroom and caressed the soft curves of the being next to him, clad in the thin, white silk nightgown. Long billowing raven hair splayed behind and around her, tousled from a good night's rest. He could safely say he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his entire existence. A radiant smile graced his masculine face as he watched her mumble in her sleep and sigh. She seemed rather contented. He quietly chuckled when it seemed as though she was dreaming about eating.

He quietly left their bed and decided to place a call to the palace kitchen for their breakfast. There was no way he was going to ruin what he'd had planned for her with his horrific cooking and the staff would be more than discrete with the delivery to their suite. After his call for Breakfast, he quickly made a little stop at the bathroom for part of his morning routine, he wanted no interruptions in what he'd had planned for her. He silently slipped back into their bed and she snuggled back into him, sighing softly in her deep sleep with him gently stroking her hair.

 _So soft..._ He thought temptingly as his eyes took in every dip and curve of her white silk covered body. His hand gently traced from her hair to softly graze her shoulder, slowly down her back, to her waist, and finally to her hip, with his thumb gently caressing tiny, soft circles. She let out a small contented moan and sigh, then turned to her back as one arm splayed out to the side opposite of him, and the other across her torso, with the little strap from her nightgown sliding off her shoulder, showing him a little peek of the top of her breast and little dark shadows that surrounded the pert little bumps caused by her perfect nipples.

His mouth watered and his eyes dilated, when he noticed how his hand fell on her lower abdomen when she rolled over. Contemplating on where exactly he should begin sampling the delicacy that was spread before him, his fingers twitched. He leaned in to take in her scent, and breathed her in deeply. _God, she smells good._ He thought as his hand traced up her small form and his fingers gently grazed the tempting little pert buds that were now firm from his touches.

"Mmm... Corn..." She moaned in her sleep, feeding the fire of his lust.

 _Just a tiny taste._ That's all he wanted in that moment, as he watched his sleeping wife sigh in contentment, and his hand traced back down her body. He smirked knowingly at her hip when he noticed she wasn't wearing panties under her gown. Slowly and stealthily, he crept beneath the covers and gently lifted her gown, slowly trailing little kisses on her thighs, and slowly parting her legs. Close to his final goal, he heard a soft moan and another gentle sigh. He glanced up and smiled mischievously. _Still asleep._ He thought, as he took his first taste. _Indeed this was well worth the wait._ His lips trapped the small bundle of sensitive nerves, and his tongue teased, then tasted again. He heard a sharp gasp, a hiss of pleasure, and felt as her delicate fingers curled into his hair.

Just as he hit the right spot, and began pleasuring her fervently, her eyes flew open, her back arched, one hand gripped the sheets, and the other flew to his head. "Mmm... Ahh... Kuon..." She erotically moaned in ecstasy. "Uh... Don't... Stop..." She breathed out as she felt his tongue dip into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he sucked on the sensitive little button, and gently introduced a finger.

"Come for me, Kyoko..." He hummed into her, as she felt the pressure build as if it were a spring coiling ever more tightly, ready to snap back. She was a sight to behold. His wife, in the throes of passion, on the verge, with her pleasure soaked voice begging him not to stop. Far be it for him not to do as his queen commanded, so he obeyed and watched as he pulled her over the edge of the abyss of her first fall. A scream of pleasure, the tightening of her thighs, the arch in her back, and the pulse of her body, as the nectar flowed from her to his waiting mouth. She mewled and thrashed as he continued past her breaking point, and he finally allowed her to recover, as he slowly crawled back up to gently kiss her eyelids, cheeks, tip of her nose and her sweet lips.

"Breakfast is ready..." He murmured with a radiant smile. "The kitchen brought it up."

"Mmhmm..." She breathed out, blushing fiercely, and nodding in assent. "I love you..." She purred.

"I love you too." He kissed her again and slid out of the bed to bring in their delivered breakfast. He'd heard the maid bring it in during his little session of pleasure. He didn't dare tell her that it was during or it would probably take hours to calm her.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a bit of a whine.

He chuckled. "Breakfast. Remember?"

She nodded, and he blew her a kiss as he left the room. "Oh!" It was morning, and as pleasant as the wake-up call was, she had other pressing matters. Nature was finally calling. She leapt from the bed and ran to the bathroom to take care of her partial morning routine, wash her hands and face, then brush her teeth. She quickly scurried back to the bed, just in time for Kuon to bring in their breakfast.

Breakfast was somewhat normal. Well, except for the fact that they both kept blushing and staring at each other's mouths, Kyoko more so than Kuon, for good reason.

"It was very good." She sighed in sated satisfaction, wiping her finger through a line of honey on her plate.

He grabbed her hand, and gently sucked on her honey-covered finger. "Mmhmm, very good." His eyes were narrowed and filled with a familiar Emperor of the Night look.

Kyoko's breath hitched a little as she thought of how she'd been awakened not even an hour ago. "Uh..." She blushed. "Sh-should we get cleaned up?" She squeaked out a little.

He smirked, leaning in, moving aside their breakfast tray, and nuzzled her neck. "Hmm, I think we can wait a little while longer." He murmured, sending chills of excitement up her spine, as his lips gently brushed the little sensitive spot beneath her ear, and his hand had pulled her a bit closer to him, with his thumb gently brushing a sensitive, pert little pebble through her nightgown.

Her beautiful little, erotic noises caressed his ears and spurred his actions. It took every bit of his restraint not to take her earlier, and he was not going to stop this time. He needed to make her beg. He needed to feel her. He needed to taste every, single millimeter of her. Once again her scent was strong, and he pulled her into another deep kiss as his fingers trailed down to test her readiness for him. His hands slid the gown up, and deftly slipped it over her head to reveal his hard fought prize. Pristine, petal-soft skin, soft dips and curves, perfectly sized, mouthwatering pert mounds that fit his mouth and hands as if they were made specifically for him alone, long, lean, shapely legs, made only to wrap him in their embrace, and finally that divine patch of paradise that tasted like heaven.

He showered her in nibbles, licks, kisses, and tiny bites from her neck to her thighs, enjoying every little gasp, moan, and whine that she rewarded him with. He brought her over the edge, screaming once again; however, this time he relentlessly continued, making her beg for even more. He crawled back up, and began kissing her neck. "It might hurt a little, My Queen. Are you ready?" He murmured and she nodded.

"Please Kuon... I need you." She breathed out.

She gasped as she felt him rub against the extremely sensitive little bundle of nerves and shuddered in pleasure. "Haahh..."

Slowly he entered, watching carefully for signs of discomfort. She only winced slightly from the initial entry, but encouraged him with a little squirm, and caress from her leg that she'd wrapped around his.

Many things were learned that first morning that they had joined. He developed an appetite to keep up the stamina that he needed to satisfy all of their urges, and she was a _**very**_ quick learner.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

* * *

 _ **King Of Entertainment/ Future King Of New Asia?**_ Were the titled headlines, with comparison photos on the magazines, tabloids, and news media that were displayed on the large coffee table in Lory Takarada's office, before he and Yukihito Yashiro. Some were photos of only Kuon, some of the new Royal Couple, and others were side by side photos of him disguised as Ren and his natural form of Kuon. In some ways it was amusing that some of the tabloids had not made the connections. Honestly though, it really didn't matter. If the media made the discovery, the pair would make the reveal. If not? They would be able to continue with minimal attention in their chosen careers. If anyone asked Lory, he would protect their identities as long as possible. It was what he'd done for Kuon for many years and had no issue continuing to do so.

The honeymoon would consist of various locations throughout the territories to basically present themselves to the public, and make a show of their commitment to each other. It had been almost six years since that delicious morning, that was the start of their life together. Neither could actually believe that not a single fan had spoke the unspoken. That she and Kuon were indeed Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga. That it was a mere coincidence that their daughter was born on the same day as the new little addition to the Royal family. Tsukiko Tsuruga or, Her Royal Highness, Princess Tsukiko Hizuri. Her name had instantly become one of the more popular names for little girls born that year.

"Mommy, may I go see Oba-chan Maria today? She promised to teach me a new spell." The five year old, raven-haired imp with green eyes, begged with the cutest lost puppy look, courtesy of her own father. "Oji Lory and Oji Ruto will be there." She added for extra measure.

She always felt that little twinge of fear that stemmed from the past, and her own abduction. She never regained those lost memories of her childhood, and the fear that it could happen to her own daughter haunted her every time the little sprite wanted to leave her side. She felt the gentle touch of her husband's hand on her shoulder, and saw his reassuring smile. "She'll be okay, Sweetheart. Especially with two powerful mages and Ruto there."

She nodded and gave him a little giggle of relief. "I know... Sorry, it's just..."

He smiled softly. "I know..."

"May I Daddy?" Her sweet voice chimed like little bells in his ears.

He kissed her forehead and patted her hair. "Of course Princess. Just stay out of trouble, and listen carefully."

"Yay!" She squealed, then skipped away.

He chuckled, and kissed his beautiful wife. "Do you realize how much like you she is?"

She nodded and snuggled into him. "I don't know... I think she's more like her papa." She kissed his cheek.

It wouldn't be more than a year until they took their positions on the throne, but they would keep their status in the entertainment world, with the strength and support of the many friends and acquaintances. One day their daughter and her future prince would follow in their footsteps to the throne, to begin the cycle over as it had been for centuries, but maybe without the assistance of the _Old Rules_.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
